


two sides of the same coin

by soft (onlysweeter), squishy (Snowingiron)



Series: In The Stars (dark narry demigod au) [6]
Category: One Direction (Band), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: (but not really he's just really impatient and can't wait), (though I still don't think it counts because the parent they share is a god), Action & Romance, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Angst, Before Battle, Biting, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Body Worship, Camp Half-Blood, Demigods, Disturbing Dirty Talk, Drama, Emotional Roller Coaster, Families of Choice, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Feelings, Final Battle, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Half-Sibling Incest, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mommy Issues, Oaths & Vows, Original Character Death(s), Overstimulation, Personal Growth, Porn with Feelings, Priapus' dick, Prophecy, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut, Somnophilia, Soulmates, Tartarus, Team as Family, you're gonna suffer but you're gonna be happy about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 67,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10385001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlysweeter/pseuds/soft, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowingiron/pseuds/squishy
Summary: "It's very nice to meet you, Niall has told us a lot about you!""Only bad things I hope," Harry says with a smile. "The bar needs to be low so I can still impress you."Mrs. Horan laughs. "Oh, I'm afraid it was only good things.""Dammit, Niall..."They have plans, they have time. But the life of a demigod always gets fucked over by a prophecy at some point. Sounds familiar? Because after the prophecy is before the prophecy! Only this time Harry has to be the hero and save Niall. He has to do it on his own, just him against the gods. (with a little help from his friends maybe)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next story! As promised! Enjoy the fluff for now <3
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

Harry has never been on a plane before and he is _excited_. He can't sit still for the first thirty minutes and Niall has to remind him over and over again to keep the seatbelt on. They're off to Ireland, Mullingar, the place where Niall was born and where most of his family still lives. They had wanted to come during winter break but since they were busy with a quest they rescheduled it for the summer break and Niall seems quite happy that he can show Harry Ireland when it's all green and lush. Harry feels a bit anxious but surely Niall's family will like him? Everyone likes Harry, he just has to put on his best smile and be nice to everyone. He can do that. Probably.

"It's just a plane, Harry."

"But we're _in the sky_!"

He keeps tapping his feet on the floor and watches the clouds through the small window. It's a beautiful sight and he wishes he could fly a little more often. He's no son of Zeus or any other god you'd associate with the sky but he likes it here. Maybe because they say being in love makes you feel like floating above the clouds. Cloud nine. Walking on air. He side-eyes Niall who has his eyes closed and moves his lips to a song in his head. But as soon as he feels Harry staring at him he blinks and shifts his head. Harry feels caught for some reason and quickly turns away.

The silence is a little awkward after that and it gets harder to just sit there and concentrate on something with the ADHD nagging at them. Finally Harry dares to look back at Niall again.

"So--"

"So--"

They both stare at each other after starting the sentence at the same time and then they just grin.

"I just wondered-"

"if it's true what they say about the Mile High Club?" Harry interrupts him. "Me too! So yeah, let's find out."

Niall laughs behind his hand, especially when the lady in the seat before them turns around with a disapproving frown. They both press their lips together and as soon as she faces the front again Niall shifts over, voice lowered.

"Actually, I wanted to know if you're hungry."

Harry considers his answer before he leans over the seat, lips brushing against Niall's ear.

"I'm _very_ hungry."

He can literally watch the change in Niall's eyes from amused to aroused. He is quite proud that he still has that effect on Niall. It's mutual though. Niall smiles and reaches over to undo the seatbelt on Harry, then his own, before he drags both of them down the aisle towards the toilet.

Fifteen minutes, four bruised shins, a sore back and two fantastic orgasms later they shuffle back to their seats with red faces and they absolutely ignore the woman's scandalised look.

*

"Niall, there you are!" A small woman with blonde hair and eyes like Niall's envelops him in a tight hug, swaying and almost rocking him like a baby and he lets her.

"Hey Mum, I missed you." Niall's accent immediately increases and he melts into her arms, but as soon as she starts to smother his face with kisses he pulls away, blushing. "Alright, alright! I'm back, cool."

"You could indulge me a little, you know? I don't see you that often." But then she spots Harry behind him who waits there awkwardly with both of arms full of their luggage and her eyes widen.

"You must be Harry!"

Harry stretches out his hand to offer it to her and drops his own bag in the process. "Fuck."

_Great, Harry. First thing you do is curse at your boyfriend's mother. A++, Dionysus would be proud._

"Fuck, sorry! Sorry." He drops another bag.

"You're an awkward one, aren't you?" Niall's mother laughs and helps him with the luggage while Harry dies of embarrassment. 

When it's all stored in Niall's old room she comes back and finally takes Harry's hand.

"It's very nice to meet you, Niall has told us a lot about you!"

"Only bad things I hope," he says with a smile. "The bar needs to be low so I can still impress you."

She laughs. "Oh, I'm afraid it was only good things."

"Dammit, Niall..."

Niall chuckles and rubs his hands like a little kid. "Where's Grandma?"

"In the living room, dear."

He runs right off then and a moment later there's excited yelling. Grandma Horan is just as tiny as her daughter and she sits on the long couch with a knitted blanket over her lap. They hug tightly and Niall immediately starts to ramble about their flight and how they _had sex on the plane_ , what the fuck? Niall has mentioned that Grandma Horan is the one person he talks to about everything but... still.

"Granny, that's my boyfriend, Harry!"

Harry hurries over to shake her hand as well and she blinks at him, holding on to his hand.

"Harry? But I thought the pretty one with the bleached hair is your boyfriend?"

Niall splutters. " _What?_ No, that's Zayn, my _brother_."

"Oh. In that case you should give me Zayn's number, seems like I still have a chance." She laughs at Niall's mortified face. "I'm just teasing you, love."

"Don't do that, we're still jet-lagged."

"Fine," she finally lets go of Harry's hand. "It is still very nice to meet you, Harry. You're very handsome too."

"Grandma," Niall whines.

"It's um, very nice to meet you too Mrs.--"

"Grandma, just call me Grandma, everyone does."

They sit down and talk a little. Well, it's mostly Niall talking to his mother and grandmother and Harry watching them but he is totally fine with that. Niall looks so happy to be here, it's radiating from his skin and infects Harry with a smile of his own. After an early dinner and some more talking they're finally allowed to get some rest in Niall's room. Apparently they will need it since the whole family arrives tomorrow for a welcome party.

The house is very big but Niall's room isn't. A bed, a wardrobe and one corner with a rocking chair and pillows. Harry can already see Niall lounging about with a guitar in his lap and there are quite a few guitars to choose from, all five of them hanging on the wall without a hint of dust. His mother still seems to take care of this room. It's small, it's cosy and all Niall which is why Harry loves it already.

"You gonna stand there for the rest of the day or will you join me?"

Niall already got comfortable on his bed, ignoring the bags they have to unpack. He pats the small space next to him (it's not a very big bed) but Harry climbs on top of him instead to kiss him breathless. Niall tolerates it for about a minute before he shoves Harry off and explains that he's tired.

"Did we reach that stage in our relationship already?" Harry laments and flops down next to him.

Niall hums and immediately plasters himself to Harry's back. 

"Nothing wrong with a little bit of sleep. I promise I'll shag you in every room before we go back."

"Promises, promises," Harry murmurs and reaches for the phone in his pocket, sending a quick text to Mr. D.

_Flight was fine, got here in one tired af piece_

The answer comes quick, almost too quick, with a plain _Who is this?_

Harry smiles to himself, too knackered to come up with a witty response, so he just turns his phone off again, slowly falling asleep with Niall's warm breath in his neck.

*

"Niall!"

Harry takes a few steps back when he sees a bunch of little kids (and bigger kids) running towards them and it's the best decision he ever made because seconds later he doesn't even _see_ Niall anymore under the pile of arms and legs that yells his name over and over again. They seem really happy to see him and it warms Harry's heart. So he ignores Niall's scream for help and lifts his camera instead to snap a picture. Or maybe five pictures. Ten pictures?

When Niall finally wrestles himself free, all red and happy in the face, he points a finger at Harry.

"Guys, that's my boyfriend, Harry. You can say hello to him too." Harry isn't worried at first until he sees Niall's mischievous grin and then suddenly all the kids are running towards _him_.

"Oh shit," he mumbles before he gets tackled to the ground.

*

"So, you're Harry."

A young woman shakes his hand, probably another of Niall's cousins, so he just nods.

"That's me."

"You really _are_ as handsome as Niall said."

"Gwen," Niall hisses.

"What? You said he's as pretty as a flower and hotter than all of our boyfriends combined."

"Stoooop, I didn't say that!"

"He's right, Gwen, he didn't say that. He said hotter than all of your boyfriends _and_ husbands combined." Another cousin shows up to gawk at him.

"I hate all of you..."

Harry finally turns around to look at Niall's beet red face. 

"I knew it. You just like me for my looks. You don't care about my inner values. I'm so disappointed, Niall." He buries his face in his hands and lets out a theatrical sob.

Somehow his cousins can't see through Harry's acting skills and coo at him, rubbing his hair and shoulders with worried expressions. 

"You really should treat your boyfriend better, Niall," one of them says.

"Look at him, he's really sad!"

"What the fuck," is all Niall says and Harry shoots him a sly grin through his fingers.

*

Niall just sits there eating from a bag of pretzel sticks while ten year old Ciara is doing Harry's long hair and fourteen year old Anna is painting Harry's nails with colourful nail polishes. Harry looks a little annoyed but Niall has all the fun watching it happen. Every now and then he takes one of the pretzel sticks and holds it in front of Harry's lips, who sticks his tongue out to lift it into his mouth.

"Harry, don't munch so much it makes your head move!" Ciara complains while trying to gather one side of his hair into a pigtail. 

"Sorry," Harry says and pales a little because he is scared of Ciara and Niall thinks it's hilarious. "You owe me," he whispers to Niall.

"Hey, _you_ wanted to meet all of my family."

"Yeah and I love them." The sincerity comes out of nowhere and Niall drops the bag of pretzels before he leans over with a smile and kisses Harry with such a loud smack it makes Anna do gagging noises.

*

Niall frowns at his mother. "What do you mean I only get one share of pudding?!"

"Well," his mother puts a very small bowl of pudding in front of him and the other in front of Harry, "since we're one more person you'll just have to share with your boyfriend. You don't mind, do you?"

Niall looks tortured and his eyes flicker from his own bowl to Harry's. If Harry didn't know any better he'd say Niall looks close to tears. He knows how much Niall loves his food, especially when it comes to desserts. Harry's already reaching for his own bowl to slide it over but then Niall lets out a deep sigh and shrugs.

"Alright."

Silence. Everyone in the room is staring at Niall who takes a spoonful of pudding but stops in front of his mouth with a raised eyebrow. 

"What?"

"Niall, I was just joking. There's more pudding in the kitchen." Maura Horan looks quite flabbergasted. "We just wanted to tease you a little. I didn't know you liked Harry more than my pudding."

Niall opens his mouth but no sound comes out. Then his eyes shift to Harry who just gapes because that's quite a declaration of love. In front of Niall's entire family. _Well shit._

"Um..." A delicious blush spreads over Niall's face and down his neck. He quickly adjusts his glasses and clears his throat. "Right. Let's eat then."

The others slowly recover from their shock and Niall gulps down the pudding like his life depends on it while Harry is still looking at him. It's kind of nice, to be surrounded by people who know Niall even better than him. Because it makes him get to know Niall in a completely new way and who knew Niall could turn _that_ red?

Harry still hasn't tried the pudding yet, instead he moves over and presses a kiss to Niall's cheek.

"If you want I'll suck you off under that table right now," he whispers.

Niall coughs a little, swallowing the rest of the pudding and licking over his upper lip.

"You know, I really appreciate this romantic side of you," he whispers back.

"You would share your pudding with me. It's the least I can do."

"Shut up, Harry."

"Make me," Harry whines.

"Later."

*

Later is when Harry is splayed out on Niall's bed with a pillow under his hips and Niall eating him out. He grabs at the blankets and presses his face into the pillow, trying to stifle his moans. However much he likes to be heard by others, it does not include family members. Too many generations of Horans celebrating downstairs with the potential to be traumatised. 

"You said... you wanted to make me shut up," Harry gasps over his shoulder.

Niall lifts his head and licks over his wet mouth, shrugging.

"I'm better at making you scream."

"Niall..."

Harry has come twice already by the time Niall finally fucks him and it's so rough, so intense because he's already sore and sensitive but he keeps begging for more. Everything still smells of Niall, the whole bed, the pillow he is crying into now. He's been lying to himself, thinking that it's never enough with Niall. The truth is that it's always too much and Harry loves it that way, drowning in the knowledge that Niall can't hold back, ever. 

"Please," he sobs and grabs at his own hair to brush it aside, offering his pale neck like he has done many times before and still Niall's breath hitches at the sight like it did the first time around. 

A shudder of anticipation runs through Harry but Niall is always cruel, not stopping his harsh movements while his mouth gently runs over his skin. More tears slip from his eyes and he begs one more time, _harder_. Not gentle, not this time, not with Harry. They don't have to hold back with each other, they never did and Niall moans his name like Harry is the one teasing _him_.

The taunting drag of Niall's teeth along his pulse raises the hairs on his neck, makes the heat gather in his gut before he's dragged into sickening weightlessness. Then Niall's mouth is tearing at his skin painfully hard, as hard as Harry had asked for, making him come. He almost passes out then and there, eyes rolling back into his head when Niall follows after him with a string of slurred words that all sound like _Harry_.

Harry feels like he's floating above his body and he only comes back to himself when Niall turns him around and begins to brush his lips over every bit of skin he can reach, licking away the tears, kissing his red and puffy face. 

"Gods," he murmurs against Harry's mouth. "The things you let me do to you... You're incredible. So beautiful, Harry."

Harry sighs quietly, eyes still closed while Niall rubs over his sore limbs, almost like he's pushing Harry back into his skin, his body, unfogging his brain. He's not quite sure which he likes best, the mind blowing sex or how Niall always takes care of him afterwards. Maybe he needs both to feel whole.

"Hey," Niall whispers against Harry's cheek when he almost drifts off. "Still love me?"

He smiles a little, turning his face until their lips collide in a soft kiss. "So much. Love you so much."

"Good. Cause I love you too." It's a good last thing to hear before you fall asleep.

But Niall stays awake, somehow unable to fall asleep and watches Harry instead, who is lying half on his stomach with a pillow hugged to his chest and no blanket. It's warm enough after all and he looks like a Greek statue, stretched out beautifully on the dark sheets. Niall watches his back fall and rise and he feels so proud to have Harry, someone who understands the need to let go of everything. 

Harry has taken him so well and Niall just couldn't stop himself, he has thought too often about this, about fucking Harry in his own bed. However much he feels at home in Camp Half-Blood, his tiny bunk isn't part of that. Even after many years it still feels like a temporary solution. This bed however is his. It has been his since before he even knew what he was and it has been his ever since. It's where he has cried himself to sleep many times. It's where he fooled around with Zayn once, far away from any camp eyes. It's also where he wanted to make love to Harry and he is not ashamed about the wording. It doesn't need to be soft and slow to be about love and maybe Harry has felt it. Niall clearly hopes so.

He dozes a little, with his face pressed into the back of Harry's shoulder and his fingers running down his spine. Harry is perfect. He is beautiful, no flaw on his body that hasn't been put there intentionally, to drive everyone even more mad. _Good job, Aphrodite_. But at the same time he has been cursed with a hard life that made him cruel in a way even Niall had despised, for a while. 

Because who is he to judge when he had many people to support him while Harry didn't? It is all fine though, now they're only cruel to each other. Cruel like the arch of Harry's back that has Niall write songs about it into his notebook. Cruel like Harry's smile that keeps him from breathing. It's upsetting really, and only reminds Niall of how much he loves Harry, not just his body but also his unexpected kindness towards children, his ability to make time pass in the blink of an eye. He loves how tired they sometimes are in the morning, not because they had too much sex (even though everyone always assumes that's the reason) but because they have talked all night about everything and nothing, laughing at their little jokes.

It's what arouses him the most, Harry's heart on display, vomiting honesty, fingers scratching at the crumbling wall he has built around it, letting Niall in. There is trust between them and it makes Niall moan quietly into Harry's warm skin. It's hard to hold back so he doesn't, he carefully climbs on top of Harry, spreading his legs with his knees, pressing a kiss against his shoulder. Harry is still snoring with his mouth hanging open and his hair messy but Niall can only smile. When he reaches down he finds Harry still open, still wet and Niall licks his lips.

Niall is hard already, from thinking about Harry, watching him, touching him and tries to push in slowly, studying Harry's face for any indication of him waking up. But his brows only furrow slightly, his neck and back stretching as he clenches around Niall, closing up. It makes Niall gasp and his forehead drops to Harry's shoulder. He can't do it like that.

"Let me in," he moans quietly, kissing the spot behind Harry's ear. "Let me in, Harry." He swallows. "Please."

Harry still isn't waking up. He just sighs and mumbles into the pillow, finally relaxing at Niall's soothing words. He easily slides in the rest of the way and Niall has to take a deep breath.

"Fuck," Niall groans, biting at his own lip. "You're _always_ so good for me, even now, aren't you? Harry..."

He starts to move, lowering himself onto his elbows until his whole weight rests against Harry's back, pressing his love into their bodies with each touch and each kiss to his neck. It's not that he gets off on Harry being asleep, he absolutely wants Harry to be awake, he just couldn't _wait_. So he doesn't hold back and watches as Harry squirms beneath him, slowly fighting his way to consciousness. Niall knows that he has been successful when the first surprised gasp slips from Harry's lips, followed by a long groan. 

"Niall," he croaks and Niall loves how he widens his legs on instinct, how he presses back even though he still can't open his eyes, all drowsy and sore.

"'s this okay?" Niall breathes.

Harry furiously nods against the sheets, taking Niall so well, giving so much back without even knowing. This time they both forget about their family still being downstairs, they forget about everything and just lose themselves once more until they both come, fingers entangled and Niall's teeth buried in the hot flesh of Harry's neck. It's also Niall who falls asleep this time and Harry who watches him until he drifts off as well. All in all, it's a nice summer break so far.

*

"Come sit with me, Harry." Grandma Horan looks excited so Harry is quite excited too and does as she says. "Great. Now please hand me the photo album next to you."

" _Don't_!"

Niall appears dramatically in the door frame, all out of breath and violently shaking his head when Harry tries to hand it to her.

"Don't be like that, dear." Grandma Horan grabs the album from Harry and carefully opens it. "I think it's time to finally show him your baby pictures. You said you liked photography, isn't that right Harry?"

Harry's eyes begin to sparkle. "Yes! Please!"

" _Nooooo_." Niall gets held back by two cousins who force him into one of the arm chairs. "Let me go."

"We all had to go through that with our girlfriends, Niall." One of them says. "Now it's your turn."

"That's right, now be a good boy and let me show Harry what a cute little baby you were."

"Harry, if you love me, don't look."

Harry pretends not to hear him and rests his chin on grandma Horan's shoulder instead while she flicks through the pages and points at various pictures, telling him all the embarrassing stories attached to them.

"Ah, you see that one? It's when he was four years old and lay on the floor in the supermarket, screaming his lungs out because Maura didn't want to buy him cookies."

Harry laughs at the picture of Niall. He doesn't know what's funnier: Niall being a little brat or his mum being so done with him that she just stood there unimpressed and took a picture of him instead. Almost as if she was thinking 'Embarrass me now and I'll embarrass you in 20 years.' 

Niall just sits there pouting. "Well, I like cookies."

"Oh and this one! It's right before he was running down the street naked because he didn't want to take a bath. All of our neighbours know what five year old naked Niall looks like."

Niall groans, burying his face in his hands while Harry gets sent into another laughing fit.

"Oh my gods, this is the best moment of my life." He wipes a tear from the corner of his eyes. 

Grandma Horan smiles at him. "If you want I can give you some copies of the pictures."

Harry beams. "I love you."

Grandma Horan acts all humbled and embarrassed. "Harry, I think I'm a little too old for you."

"But you're still hot for your age," he says with a grin and wraps both of his arms around her.

"Kill me," Niall mutters to himself.

*

"How long do these parties last?" Harry asks a few days later.

"We're Irish," is all Niall says and Harry throws his hands up in the air.

"What does that even mean?"

*

"I said no more candy!" Niall's aunt scolds and waves off the little ones who look really gutted by that. 

Harry knows it's reasonable since they'll have dinner soon but somehow their disappointed little faces make him weak. Really weak. Also, there is a bowl full of candy standing right in front of him. He waits until the adults are lost in another conversation about gardening before he waves the kids over. There are five of them and they all gather behind Harry's chair. He takes another look at Niall's aunt before he takes the whole bowl and hands them to the boy who is first in line. His eyes become huge and his mouth falls open.

Harry puts a finger against his lips. "Sharing is caring, alright?" he whispers and they all nod at him eagerly before they sneak off with little giggles. Harry smiles to himself and turns back on his chair, only to be met by Niall's unreadable expression.

"You're quite the rebel, aren't you?" He asks quietly.

Harry just smirks at him. Niall slowly mirrors it and then leans over to purr into his ear.

"I like that."

Niall's breath is hot, his voice a little rough and Harry purposely smacks his own knee against the table leg to stop the swelling of his dick.

*

Harry finds the spot in the house where Maura measured Niall during his childhood. He thumbs over the dark numbers on the door frame that leads to the kitchen. They're marked with Niall's age and the first 9 years are steadily recorded. After that the space between old and new measurements is bigger. It must be the time when Niall came to Camp Half-Blood. He was much older than Harry was when he first went there. 

"He grew so fast after he left," Maura sighs behind him and Harry almost jumps, even though he didn't do anything wrong. "Broke my heart a little, really."

Harry just nods and looks back at the numbers. The last one has been marked down when Niall was 18 and it's almost the same height as 17 and 16. He can imagine how Niall just stood there and rolled his eyes, telling his mother over and over again that he stopped growing and how ridiculous this was.

"I don't even know why you did that, Mum. It's not like there isn't enough evidence of how much I've grown." Niall moves past them with a mountain of plates in his arms and sits them down in the sink before he turns around again.

"Please, Niall. It's history and every time I go into the kitchen and see it I miss you a little less."

"Mum," Niall rolls his eyes and wraps an arm around her shoulder.

"Would've been nice to have two of you little buttons running around. Maybe one of you could've stayed."

Harry is a little confused and when he looks at them he sees Niall tense up, a hard expression on his face.

"Yeah... would've been nice. Sorry about that."

"Don't apologise, Niall."

"Sorry," he smiles at her but it's not a genuine smile, Harry knows that.

He kisses his mother on her cheek before he leaves them again, quickly. When Harry hears him run up the stairs to his room he excuses himself and hurries after Niall who carelessly slams the door behind him. With a sigh Harry rests his ear against the wood.

"Niall? Can I come in?"

He touches the doorknob but doesn't turn it around until he hears Niall's grunted "Yes" coming from inside. He's on the bed with his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling. He still has the same expression on his face and it worries Harry because it's one he has never seen before. It reeks of guilt.

"Hey," Harry says softly and sits down on the floor next to him, chin resting on the bed. "Want to tell me?"

"I don't know."

"You don't have to, but... it seems important."

"I don't know, I just... She does that every time. I don't like it when she talks about him."

"Who?"

Niall squirms a little on the duvet. "My brother."

Harry blinks.

"Oh, I didn't know you... wait, is he...?"

"I had a brother, a twin. But he died around the fourth month. We were both healthy for a while but then, I don't know, I guess there was only room and nutrients for one. So he died."

"Shit." Harry reaches out with one hand to place it on Niall's chest. Niall removes his own hand from behind his head to rest it on top of Harry's.

"It's okay, most of the time. I try not to think about him. But every time my Mum mentions it..."

"You feel guilty." Niall nods. "Sorry."

"Not your fault. It's just hard to explain how it feels."

"I can relate a little, I guess... I was supposed to be a twin too."

Niall turns his head to look at Harry. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Harry smiles and rubs over his torso. "Where do you think those four nipples come from? I can assure you it's _not_ an Aphrodite thing for maximum pleasure or something."

Niall laughs at that and Harry likes that much better.

"I never questioned it and I never wondered about it," Niall admits.

Harry hums. "Aphrodite told me, when we were on that quest. She said I was greedy or something. I guess we were two in the beginning but then we just... merged or something." 

He wants to kick himself when Niall's smile fades. It doesn't even go back to that hardened gaze, he just looks... sad.

"Must be nice."

Then he crawls under the duvet with his whole body until he completely disappears. Harry just sits there for a moment, brooding over what he should do now. Does Niall want to be alone or is he doing that because he feels vulnerable? Well, if he'd want to be alone he wouldn't have let Harry in in the first place, right? So Harry carefully lifts the duvet with one hand, mentally patting himself on the shoulder when Niall moves over to let him in. It's dark and hot under there but he doesn't care, he moves close enough to touch Niall's hand.

"Hey... you don't have to feel guilty it's not our fault."

"It's different," Niall sniffles and... is he crying? Shit. "Don't you get it, Harry? Your brother is still with you, you just... you took him in. But I killed him... I killed my brother."

"Fuck, Niall." Harry inches closer and squeezes Niall's hand. "You didn't kill him."

"You don't know that, Harry."

"I don't have to." He leans over and finds Niall's wet cheek in the dark to press a sloppy kiss to it. "Because even if you did, I'm sure he'd be happy that you're alive."

Niall sobs a little harder and presses his face against Harry's neck. Harry lets in a bit of fresh air before he settles the duvet back down, dragging Niall into his arms with their limbs entangled. Niall is claustrophobic and they both still have trouble with darkness sometimes but somehow this feels just right. It's so warm, like they're floating and melting into each other's arms. 

Harry can feel Niall's heartbeat against his chest, his own heart beating in the same steady rhythm. They stay like that for a while, with Niall sniffling against his neck and Harry combing his fingers through his hair. Later they shove the duvet past their noses to get more air but the beautifully fuzzy feeling stays. Niall's tears stop, as do Harry's fingers when they both fall asleep. 

*

"I'm gonna drop it."

"You're not gonna drop it."

Harry is pretty sure he's going to drop it. There's a _baby_ in his arms and it looks up at Harry with huge brown eyes, gnawing on their little fist. It's kinda disgusting but also very endearing and Harry feels extremely happy and terrified at the same time. Everything went quite well so far so the ultimate catastrophe would be if he dropped the baby of Niall's eldest cousin. 

But it lies still in the crook of Harry's arm and he feels the urge to rock his body a little so he does, smiling down when those huge eyes start to droop soon after. He coos and ducks his head to press a kiss against the baby's forehead.

"Niall, my ovaries are telling me to have babies."

Niall squints at him from where he has been watching Harry making a fool of himself.

"You don't have any ovaries."

Harry pouts. "We should still have a baby."

Niall seems to consider Harry's words with his chin propped up on one hand and then there's a wide smile splitting his face. "We could make someone promise us their firstborn."

Harry smiles back at him. "I like the way you think, babe."

*

Harry has been playing with the little ones for an hour now, his ability to concentrate slowly slipping away so after a while he just stares out of the window, the girl's doll still in his hand but chasing his own thoughts. That is until a familiar tune reaches his ear. It's played on a guitar, softly at first and then it grows into a full song. He knows the melody, Niall has worked on it ever since they came back from the quest. Harry knows every note, every high and low but there's something different this time: Niall is singing. 

"Excuse me, ladies."

The girls all pout when he gets up but he's not in the mood for apologies. He'll make up for it later. He follows the song to the living room where Niall sits next to his grandma and his mother, a few other people gathered around them. 

"... _then he walked in like a thief,_  
_the human shape of my own desire._  
_He takes away the doubt, the grief,_  
_and when he's in love he starts a fire._  
_I love how he loves and I love how he hates,_  
_there's a story woven for us – straight from the fates._ "

Niall sings with his eyes closed, his voice smooth and rough in the right places, his fingers plucking at the strings so effortlessly. It obviously is a song about harry but it doesn't feel like it's _for_ him. It's more like one of Niall's secrets from his notebook, a song he didn't want anyone to know about but now they do. More family members get lured in by the music and his voice and now they know how Niall feels about Harry, the exact amount and the way he loves him. Like a beast loving its prey. Harry stays in the door frame, leaning against it, hoping his knees will keep him upright as Niall works his way up to the chorus.

" _I wrote this song to play on his heartstrings,_  
_cause I crave the sounds of when his soul sings._  
_He deems me his sun but I'm a dying star,_  
_so blinding and wrecking, I could start a war._  
_He calls it a blessing but knows it's a curse,_  
_and we happily burn at the centre of the universe._

_I'm full of his love and he tears me apart,_  
_eager to drink from a god's heart._  
_I'm vast and forever and never alone,_  
_yet buried in his bones is where I feel home._ " 

Emotions are flooding the room and they wash up at Harry's feet, making him drag himself across the room when the song is ending. Niall's face turns a few shades darker when he spots Harry and he is reminded again of how much he loves this boy. Audience be damned he coaxes him into a kiss, tasting the familiar burn on Niall's lips. _It's true_ , Harry thinks, _I really want to start a fire_.

*

Harry is not quite sure how he ended up washing the dishes alone since he started with three of Niall's cousins who were supposed to help him. The first one was dragged away by one of the many other cousins, the second one started to feel sick suddenly and the last one just... wandered off. Now he is just standing here, washing the dishes while the house is still buzzing with love and energy and laughter. Harry loves it but he's also grateful for the little bit of peace since it's still a little overwhelming.

"There you are, Harry! Did they all leave you alone with the dishes?"

Harry nearly jumps and turns around, battle instincts making him reach for the dagger that isn't there. But it's just Maura and he relaxes again, hoping she didn't notice the movement of his hand.

"Um, yeah. I don't mind though."

"Let me help you, dear."

They do the dishes in silence for a while, listening to the voices and sounds coming from the other rooms. When they suddenly hear Niall's very loud and distinctive laugh they both look up at each other with a small smile. Harry is just happy that Niall is happy, that he gets to be home and be with the people he loves. Even though Harry doesn't know yet how to fit into all of this, he's still happy for him. And for his family.

"It's so nice to see him again," Maura suddenly murmurs with her towel running over the wet plate Harry has handed her. "We don't get so see him that much."

"I hope it isn't my fault," Harry says quietly. "I know he doesn't spend every break here but I'm sure he could? I don't want him to stay at Camp Half-Blood because of me."

"Oh no, it's not your fault, Harry! It's just the money. We're not that wealthy and we usually can't afford to fly him in more than once a year. Sometimes it's even less..."

Shit, Harry hasn't even thought about that. He just assumed it wasn't a problem since Niall had insisted that his family pays for Harry's plane tickets. Now he feels even more guilty. He bites his lip.

"Sorry, I didn't know that. I hope it didn't cost you an arm and a leg to get me here. Niall didn't say it was that bad. Maybe you could've seen him more often if I wasn't here."

He is panicking, why is he panicking? But Maura is still smiling when he hands over another plate.

"Don't be silly! Niall was quite adamant about taking you here. He even told me to sell some of his old guitars in case we run out of money. I don't think he would've come without you, he really wanted you to meet us. And we wanted to meet you too!"

Harry swallows, a warm feeling spreading in his chest. He smiles at her and nods. 

"I'm glad I'm here, I wanted to meet you as well. And you definitely throw the best parties! Don't think I've ever seen a whole family tree in one place."

"Well, most of them live further away or in England even. But we all come together when Niall is here because, well..." her voice falters a bit. "You never know when it's the last time you see someone. Especially someone who is constantly hunted by monsters."

"I... yeah, I know."

"Of course you do." She sets down the plate and puts a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry, who has stopped washing the dishes and just stares into the dirty water, hands resting on each side of the sink. "But that's not the only reason we wanted to meet you, Harry. The only other person Niall ever brought here was Zayn but it was just once and it's really not the same, is it? Niall already told me that we'd have to figure something out for the future because he plans on bringing you every time. And I wouldn't regret selling both of my arms if it means I get to see my son like this. I didn't know Niall could glow like this and he doesn't even notice! I've always called him my little sunshine when he was little." She laughs to herself. "So there's no need to feel bad about anything and don't worry about us. We would love to have you for Christmas too."

Harry doesn't know how to react properly so he just nods with a dry sob, muttering "thank you“ before he resumes his task. And if he's shedding a few tears into the dishwater then Maura is kind enough not to mention it.

*

Harry still feels a little shaken. He had turned his phone back on just a day ago to send Mr. D another text when there were 3 voice mails left for him. It was one of his sisters, one of the twins, begging him to come home. Something has happened but she didn't tell him any details so he just sat on Niall's bed for an hour, not knowing what he should do when Niall came in asked him what happened. He was also a little quicker to decide and told Harry to go back. It sounded important after all. 

So here he is now, waiting at the airport, earlier than originally planned. Niall is here too, holding Harry's hand and letting him nestle against his shoulder. Niall had insisted to go with him but Harry feels bad enough already that Niall's family had to book another flight just for him since rebooking wasn't possible. He also wants Niall to spend as much time with his family as possible.

"It's just for a few days," Harry had said. "No big deal."

Niall hadn't been very happy but forcing his family to spend even more money on them probably made him feel guilty too. So now they're just waiting for the boarding to start and Harry stares down at their joined hands. He likes holding Niall's hand. It's like an umbilical cord that can't be cut off. It gives him a sense of safety and with all the shit demigods have to go through, safety is a luxury. Harry takes another look at the clock. Twenty minutes until boarding starts. Harry sighs and straightens his back a little before he gets up. He just wants to move around before he has to sit on the plane for hours but Niall is holding on to his sleeve.

"Um, Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Sit down again?"

Niall sounds nervous, a little scared and... no, mostly nervous. Harry obeys and sinks back down next to him, watching Niall fumble with something in his pocket. He pulls out a box, a dusty little box and Harry has seen those in films _many_ times, right before the guy dropped to one knee. He's not sure he likes it. Niall must recognise the terror in his eyes because his own eyes widen.

"I'm not proposing!"

Harry breathes out.

"Oh thank the gods."

"It's just..." Niall slowly opens the box and takes the silver band out of it to show it to Harry. Two hands holding a crowned heart. It looks polished and quite beautiful and it's definitely something Harry would wear. "It's a claddagh ring."

Harry tilts his head. "What does that mean?"

"Just some Irish tradition, you know... Like, it doesn't even have to be about love or marriage, even friends use them sometimes or people who are just looking for someone. But if you wear it in a certain way it means you're in a relationship and... I don't know. I kind of like it? I mean, this one's from my grandma and she gave it to me when I turned 18. It's the one grandpa gave to her and he got it from his mother and... it's just family tradition and... are you alright?"

Harry just nods because he starts to like that idea more and more and he's sure it's showing on his face. 

"Right." Niall is still shaking. "I just thought... I mean, I only want you and it's not a proposal but--"

"Can you put it on for me?" Harry smiles at Niall and wiggles his fingers in front of him.

Niall laughs, a little less nervous now. "I can. But I need your other hand."

"Oh."

Niall gently takes Harry's right hand into his, rubbing over the knuckles before he slides the ring on, the bottom of the heart pointing towards Harry's wrist. It's strangely intimate, more intimate than fucking each other's brains out, which makes it even weirder and now both of their hands are shaking and they look up at the same time.

"So-"

"I hate you," Harry blurts out.

Niall frowns.

"I mean," he quickly adds. "I can't believe you're doing this right now when there's," another look at the clock, "only fifteen minutes left until boarding starts and all I wanna do is spend the next few days in bed with you and kiss you until my lips fall off. Your timing is awful."

Niall bites his lip with a small smile. 

"I didn't exactly plan it like this, you know. It wasn't supposed to be here, but... I wanted you to have it before you leave so it's not _that_ sad and bittersweet. I'd like to send you off with a smile."

 _Well **I** would like to be sent off with an orgasm right now_ is what Harry thinks but not what he says.

"I love it, Niall and I really love you." 

Harry watches Niall's smile broaden before he drops a kiss to the ring on Harry's finger. 

"Love you too."

"Dammit. How much time do we have left?"

"Uh," Niall looks at the clock for him. "ten minutes?"

"… Alright, fuck it," he says and grabs the front of Niall's shirt, dragging them both to the restrooms. 

*

Harry's knees feel wobbly when he crosses the camp border, nodding at the Apollo kid who is on patrol. It's quiet, not everyone seems to be back yet and Harry already misses the yelling and the laughter from Niall's house. He makes his way over to the Aphrodite cabin and meets Zayn halfway who greets him with a smile. They touch hands for a brief moment and Harry explains that they will catch up later but then Zayn grabs his wrist to hold him back. He turns around with a frown and finds a similar expression on Zayn's face but it's directed to his hand. Oh... the ring.

Harry doesn't know what he's supposed to say so he just lets Zayn touch it and rub over it with his thumb. It's less than ten seconds before he drops Harry's hand again and puts on another smile.

"Take good care of it, yeah? It's his grandmother's ring."

Harry swallows. "Yeah, I know."

Zayn nods. "See you later, Harry."

That was awkward but he can't point his finger on _why_ it had felt that way. Harry watches Zayn's retreating back for another few moments, thinking about the enigma that he still is. It's one secret, just one, Harry is sure of it, and it's the key to how Zayn works. He wonders if Louis and Liam found it already.

With a shake of his head he continues his way back to cabin 10. He can already hear the voices and he sees one person standing outside, clearly waiting for him. It's one of the twins and Harry's heart falls into a bottomless void as soon as he meets her eyes. There's always the two of them, never just one. If it's only her then it means the other is dead.

"Fuck," Harry mutters and hurries over, dropping his bag in the grass to meet her with an embrace. Her pink satin hijab rubs against his cheek and she clings to him, shoulders shaking silently.

"Harry," she whimpers softly.

"'m here, Bahar," he tells her and pats her back. She has always been the quiet one of the twins and even in her grief she tries to be silent. "You don't have to hold back, okay?"

But she quickly pulls away, rubbing the sleeve of her sweater over her eyes. "It's not important right now, you... you should come in."

All children of Aphrodite are there, minus Esma, the other twin and their head counsellor, Aiyana. They tell him about a prophecy from Tess and that Esma, Aiyana and two boys from the Ares cabin were sent to retrieve something of Zeus. They were successful but only one son of Ares came back alive. That means Harry has lost two sisters and he really has to sit down.

"Did you arrange the funeral yet?" He asks no one in particular.

"No," one of his brothers says. "That's the head counsellor's job."

"But—" he stops when he realises how everyone is looking at him. Aiyana is dead, which means the eldest sibling becomes the new head counsellor, which is... "Fuck."

"Harry—"

"Please." He lifts both hands. "Are you sure you want me to be it? None of us really like to take responsibility but I'm sure there's someone who hates it less than me."

No one answers, they just look at each other awkwardly until Harry sighs loudly.

"Great, fine, I'm in. But you'll regret it."

And that's that. Harry knew this day would come but he had always hoped that someone else would be eager to become head counsellor themselves. Now he has to go to the meetings, lead his cabin to the dining pavilion and attend the war counsel. He doesn't know how Niall and Liam are doing it. 

He spends the rest of the day with Bahar, who helps him arrange the funeral. It's a strange combination of Muslim, Greek and native American rituals but somehow they make it work and when it's over Harry feels strangely detached from his own feelings. It's like he got used to death. It's not the first sibling he lost and it won't be the last. Perhaps he really is the best choice for the job. He doesn't want his siblings to deal with any of that.

He sends a quick text to Niall before he turns his phone off again but when he checks it the next day he still didn't get an answer. _Mullingar is a fucking dead zone_ , he thinks and doesn't dwell on it for long. After a few days though he gets a little frustrated and annoyed. Maybe Niall isn't even checking his phone.

"Quit moping around, it could be contagious," Mr. D says on a sunny Thursday when everyone but Harry is having fun.

Liam, Louis and Zayn are lounging about in the grass but Harry is not in the mood to talk. At least not to them. He wants to talk to Niall. But even on the day of their original return Niall doesn't contact Harry and he has to admit that it's the first time he hates Niall a little. He's singing this song and gives Harry a ring but now he can't check his damn phone? Harry's mood is about to drift right into Tartarus.

He only starts being concerned when his Iris message isn't going through either. That doesn't have anything to do with bad reception. Worry tugs at his heart and he has turned on his phone way too often in the last few days but he has to do it now, he has to know. He dials the number of Niall's mother which she had tucked into his pocket before he left. It takes a few rings before she picks up and Harry hears her delighted voice.

"Mrs. Horan?"

"Harry! It's nice to hear from you so soon, how are you?"

"I'm good, sorry that I have to make it quick, you know about cellphones and demigods."

"Yes, of course, what is it?"

Harry prods at a hole in his jeans. "I just wanted to talk to Niall? He hasn't answered any of my texts and he was supposed to come back yesterday but he didn't. I guess he decided to stay with you a little longer and I understand! I just... yeah, I wanted to talk to him."

There is silence on the other end and Harry briefly looks at his phone to make sure the connection is still there. It is.

"Hello?"

"Harry..." Maura's voice sounds so broken, so worried and Harry already knows that nothing good can come next. "He scraped up all the money we had left to book a flight only two days after you left."

Harry feels sick. "What?"

"He should've been back days ago."

"I... I will figure this out, I... don't worry, Maura, I'll find him."

He hangs up before she can answer and his feet are already carrying him away from the Aphrodite cabin to find his best friends. It's Louis who spots him first and smiles but it quickly turns into a frown when he takes in Harry's face.

"What's wrong?"

Harry halts with a heavy breath. "Niall is missing."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here come soft and squishy with another chapter. Enjoy!

Harry _runs_ to the big house. He hasn't done his hair, he doesn't even have _shoes_ on but it doesn't matter. Liam, Louis and Zayn are close on his heels and all four of them stumble when they open the door and try to squeeze through it at once. There is a moment of confusion and Harry is quite sure that there's a hand on his bottom but it's quickly forgotten when Chiron greets them in his wheelchair with Mr. D standing behind him. 

"Come in, Heroes. Tess is already waiting."

"What happened, did she see something?" Harry hasn't slept much since he learned about Niall's disappearance and even though they've called for Tess as soon as they found out it had taken a few days for her to come back to Camp Half-Blood. She looks a little pale but mostly okay, playing with a bunch of galaxy coloured dices.

"There you are! I cancelled my dungeons and dragons weekend for this, you know?" She smiles but it doesn't reach her eyes.

Harry knows that she's trying to lift the mood but it's really not working for Harry. Instead he slumps down on the couch and nervously toes at the fluffy carpet. The other boys settle around him and since the couch isn't that big Louis ends up on the arm rest with one hand resting on Zayn's shoulder. Chiron and Mr. D stay on their left, Tess sits on her desk in front of them. Harry looks to their right because somehow he feels like they're waiting for another guest. Judging by the way Tess is frowning at her watch he is not wrong.

"So," he starts but Tess is lifting her hand.

"No, we'll start when he's here."

"Who?"

"Me!"

A god is stepping through the door. A god with dark curls and sunglasses which he's quickly taking off to hook them into the front of his shirt. (It's a painfully familiar gesture that has Harry avert his eyes.)

"Dad?" Zayn blinks at him.

"Zayn! My boy, look at you! I like what you've done with your hair, makes you look mysterious, like me."

"Uh, thanks."

Apollo takes place on the other side of the room, ruffling Zayn's hair as he passes them and then he smiles at everyone like the fucking sun god that he is. Liam mumbles something about 'a circle of idiots' that makes Louis cackle behind his hand. Harry just sighs and lifts his head.

"So," Harry starts again. "Tess?"

She looks at him with a sympathetic smile and nods. "Yeah, we can start. It wasn't me who called this meeting though, it was Apollo."

"That can't be good," Mr. D grunts and Harry wants to agree.

"Aww, Dionysus! You know me too well." Apollo laughs, it's a beautiful laugh but not as good as Niall's. Niall's comes deep from his belly and is so infectious that Harry can't even remember why he was sad or angry a moment ago. He could need Niall's laugh right now. Soon the huge smile melts from Apollo's face and he clears his throat. "Right. The reason why I needed to see everyone is Niall of course. Though I don't remember needing the two of you.“

He points at Liam and Louis who look deeply offended at the implication that they should be anywhere else but here.

"They are my friends," Harry grumbles at the same time Zayn says "They are my boyfriends."

"Right." But Apollo isn't even interested in that conversation anymore, moving on with a wave of his hand. "Whatever. This is about Niall. He has been abducted, by Zeus."

There is a split second of silence before Harry shoots up from the couch, staring at Apollo with a gasp.

" _What?_ "

Liam is close behind, making an irritated noise in the back of his throat. "What do you mean Zeus abducted him?"

"Zeus hasn't interfered with the mortal world in a _long_ time," Chiron remarks with a nervous glance at Mr. D before he regards Apollo again. "Is it safe to talk about this? Here?"

"Ah, see, that's why I'm so great!" Apollo's confident grin is back. "The Big House isn't just a... big house. It's the place of the Oracle and the Oracle of Delphi is sacred, shut off from everyone, even Zeus. He won't see or hear a thing."

"Great, now what is this about Niall?" Harry feels himself grow impatient. "He was abducted by Zeus. Why? And _where_ is he now?"

Apollo scoffs at Harry for disrupting his speech. He feels like the god is challenging him but Harry doesn't have time for this, so he just stares back, obstinate, unbending, waiting for an answer.

"I believe Zeus handed Niall over to Nyx."

That... can't be good, at all, even Harry knows that.

"Nyx," Liam echoes beside him. "But that doesn't make any sense. Why would my dad do that? There is nothing he fears more than Nyx, not even the titans."

"There is one thing," Tess chimes in and everybody turns to look at her. Everyone but Apollo, who closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Soulmates."

"Okay..." Zayn sounds lost.

"Yes, soulmates," Tess hisses at the four of them. "You know what soulmates are, don't you? I don't mean the crippled version of Hollywood movies or YA novels, I mean actual soulmates."

They all stare at her like a bunch of owls and Tess rolls her eyes, adjusting her glasses with a sigh. 

" _Vielleicht würdet ihr das wissen, wenn ihr nicht dauernd mit Rummachen beschäftigt wärt,_ " she grumbles in her native tongue.

Chiron helps her out. "The first humans were created as one. They were two souls that belonged together," he explains. "Four arms, four legs, two faces. They had eminent powers and Zeus feared that one day they might overthrow him like he did with Kronos. But he couldn't kill them, so he split them apart instead, dooming them to search for their other half for all eternity."

Soulmates. It kind of rings a bell but Harry doesn't know much about it. He doesn't care, he just wants to know about Niall and _what has all of this to do with Niall?_

"They were miserable when Zeus did that," Apollo adds with a nod. "After that humans were born alone, not as a pair. The soulmates died but you know that souls can return and so did they, still looking, always searching. But the chances of one pair ever finding each other again are extremely low. Zeus is constantly watching them, making sure to keep them apart or let one of them die. I _still_ feel bad about Achilles and Patroclus."

"So what are you trying to say? Niall is someone's soulmate?" A soulmate of someone else? Harry feels sick. He can't share Niall, he can't give him up, can't let him go. He should be able to but he _can't_. "No that's... he's mine." He hopes he doesn't sound as childish and pathetic as he feels right now.

"Harry, he is. He is your soulmate."

Harry frowns and meets Tess' firm eyes. _His_ soulmate? No. Somehow that doesn't tone down his anxiety, it makes it worse.

"No. Impossible. I mean, I love him, but... what we have isn't special!" Only it is. But not like that. Or is it? "We spent years in the same small camp and I didn't even know he existed. We _hated_ each other in the beginning! Zeus must be wrong. We're nothing, we're normal, we've fought so often..."

"I _just_ told you that it's not some magical bullshit, Harry. 'Soulmates' doesn't mean that everything is soft and squishy." Tess briefly looks into the camera like she's on the office. "It means that when all bonds are broken yours still stands. It means that your relationship survives what drives other people apart. Yeah, maybe you need to work on it, just like everybody else. But you'll never fall for someone else, you'll never _want_ someone else like you want him and I know you wouldn't have it any other way. Why do you think you were awake during the red moon when everyone but the Apollo kids were supposed to be asleep?"

"I'm..." Harry doesn't know what to say so he looks down and kneads his hands. He had forgotten about it soon after, no longer wondering about why he'd been awake that night. He and Niall had just accepted it as a coincidence but now...

"Have you ever been in love before, kid?" Apollo is watching Harry curiously.

"How am I supposed to answer that?" He bristles at the question and he doesn't even know why. He keeps kneading his hands until they're white and hurting. 

"Just do it." Apollo shrugs.

He growls in frustration. "No, I haven't. I never wanted to, I didn't believe in love. But don't make this about something that it isn't! There is a _reason_ why I didn't want a relationship and that has nothing to do with Niall."

The pain. The healing. The love he had to _learn_ , feel, forgive and accept, it's something he has worked hard for and he will never let some soulmate fate bullshit belittle it.

"And who convinced you to open up in the end? I'm sure others have tried before, but who did it?" Tess stares him down.

Harry takes a deep breath and shakes his head, turning around to face his friends. Liam is chewing on his lips, Zayn _always_ looks like he wants to say something and Louis just blinks like a lost puppy.

"It's sick," he finally says under his breath, without meeting anyone's eyes. "Just because I'm fucked up doesn't mean Niall is. I'm sure there have been others before me." They have never talked about it, it never seemed important, but Harry is convinced that he hasn't been Niall's first. Niall is burning bright like the sun, surely he hasn't been the first to get burnt.

"No," Zayn tells him with a small, sad smile. "There has never been anyone. He never let himself, I think, but he also never seemed to be bitter about it. As far as I know he just... never fell for anyone." He nods at the ring on Harry's finger, the ring that is cool and smooth against his skin.

Harry glances down at it, remembering the thick layers of dust that had still clung to the small box when Niall showed it to him at the airport. The unfamiliar shyness in his grin. The swell of his own heart and the need to climb Niall, to crawl inside of him, thinking that this is where he belongs. _Yet buried in his bones is where I feel home_.

"Fuck," he mutters to himself and sinks to the floor, crossing his legs. He rubs over his face and grabs at his own hair, pulling it hard to ground himself. "I can't believe this."

"I'm sorry that you had to find out this way. But I knew what Niall was the moment he was born and so did Aphrodite."

Harry jerks his head up. Apollo has stepped a little closer, watching Harry carefully.

"What do you mean?" Harry croaks.

"Niall was supposed to be a twin, just like you."

"I know. We talked about it. Are you trying to say twins have something to do with Soulmates?"

"Not exactly," Tess answers instead. "It just means both of you are part of a soulbond and having a twin is you trying to compensate for the loss. But it can never be as fulfilling as the actual thing, it's just a pale imitation of what a soulmate can give. That's why most of the time only one fetus survives."

"Fucked up. This is all fucked up," Harry insists.

Apollo sighs and shakes his head.

"It's much more than that. When Niall was born I received a prophecy. Not the Oracle of Delphi, _I_ did. I shared it with them in the end and each Oracle has sworn an oath to keep it a secret for as long as they live and even beyond that."

"A prophecy about soulmates?" Harry has never seen Chiron blanch so rapidly. "Zeus would kill you. And them."

"That's why I had to act quickly," Apollo confirms. "One half of a soulbond isn't so bad, but two? I knew Niall was one but I couldn't hide him, he already was a beacon of light and Zeus kept an eye on him. So I went to Aphrodite when she was pregnant with Harry and I told her. We agreed that the only way to keep our sons alive was to hide at least one of them. And that's what she did." Apollo looks Harry straight in the eye. "You weren't supposed to come to Camp Half-Blood. You were supposed to stay with your mortal mother, your powers cut down so you wouldn't attract as many monsters. Aphrodite wasn't allowed to search for you or even look at you. She had to pretend that you didn't exist."

Harry doesn't want to hear that. He doesn't want Apollo's compassionate smile and he shrugs off Liam's hand that comes to settle on his shoulder. No. He wants to stay angry because nothing, _nothing_ can turn back time and erase what happened. 

"Well, as we can all see that didn't turn out so great," Louis snorts behind him. Bless Louis and his ability not to give a fuck. Maybe that's why him and Tess get along so well.

"It didn't," Apollo agrees reluctantly. "I saw her plucking him from the streets and bring him here because she had no other choice. You remember that night, don't you, Dionysus?"

Harry's eyes widen and he turns around. Mr. D doesn't meet his eyes.

"She gave him into my care, yes. Then she left."

No. No, no, no. It's enough, it's too much.

"I don't want to hear anything anymore," Harry fumes and tries very hard not to scream. "No explanations, no excuses, just tell us the damn prophecy so I can go and find Niall."

All eyes are on him, Mr. D's too, but this time it's Harry who avoids him. 

"Very well. But you're all forbidden to repeat any of the lines outside of this house," Apollo says firmly. "I need an oath on the River Styx from all of you." 

Of course. Harry is the first to swear it, without hesitation. He needs that prophecy to find Niall and he has waited long enough now. Apollo patiently waits for everyone to finish their oath before he nods at Tess. She nods back and then opens her mouth.

" _Two halves that lost a brother,_  
_shall thrive and find each other._  
_Fear will shake the king of gods,_  
_who steals one half against all odds._  
_Solely as one and never alone,_  
_these kindred spirits must earn their throne._  
_Yet time will choose either cloak or shroud,_  
_for night will spread when the sun burns out._ "

Harry wants to vomit. He has no idea what half of it even means, he just zeroes in on the last two lines, pondering them, turning each word over in his mind because it's the only thing that matters, the only thing that actually concerns him. 

"Shit," Zayn breathes out.

"when the sun burns out," Harry repeats, voice shaking with a sudden surge of fear. "Is he going to die?"

Everyone is quiet for a moment which is way too fucking long already.

"The wording makes me believe you're on a clock here, so... yes, it's possible." Tess looks upset.

Apollo agrees with her. "I believe Zeus gave Niall to Nyx so he can safely burn out in the distance and when he's dead then Zeus doesn't need to worry about Harry anymore."

"Where is she holding him?" Harry whispers.

"The Mansion of Night, most likely," Chiron offers carefully. "Tartarus."

"The Mansion of Night, isn't it about eternal darkness and terror?" 

Zayn's question makes Harry's insides squirm. Darkness. Niall in a pit of darkness, nothing but his own light to sustain him. All alone, without Harry. It's worse than the night of the red moon. Harry should feel despair, should feel helpless and burst into tears, but he doesn't. Instead he rises back to his feet, feeling his own skin burn with anger, breath quickening with each passing moment like he's working himself up into a rage fit.

"I'll kill him. Fuck, I'm going to kill Zeus, I'll... He'll regret it." His voice is hard and everyone is gaping at him, even Apollo. "If Niall's in Tartarus then that's where we'll go and I don't give a fuck if any of you think it's a bad idea or impossible. I'm getting him out of there and then..."

 _Dammit_. He turns around and leaves. He can't stay here right now with two gods and an oracle who have hidden important things from him. And Chiron, who always offered advice, who never let a hero down, now staying silent for most of the time. But all Harry cares about now is Niall. He can't even imagine what it must be like for him and he feels nauseous just thinking about being surrounded by darkness. _I'll find you, so don't you dare burn out. We're in this together._

He stops when he realises that three pairs of feet are following him yet again on his way to his cabin. When he turns around Liam, Louis and Zayn stop as well, looking at him with worried eyes. Somehow he doesn't mind their sympathy as much as the other's. Perhaps it's because they're his best mates (haven't always been, but they are now, without any doubt). They got at least a glimpse of what Harry is going through and know a little of how he feels. Liam is like that, always trying to see everybody's point, trying to understand what makes them feel this way. Louis always seems strangely detached from everything until something hits him really hard and he cries for days. Maybe he wants to use his emotions sparingly and Harry can't blame him for that. But he doesn't look detached now.

And then there is Zayn who rarely talks about his feelings, always afraid that they will set the world on fire. When he came back to camp he cut his hair and dyed it blonde again but this time it's more silver, like the moon, and he has grown pale during the last few days. He is sleeping a lot lately, according to Louis and Liam but he is still exhausted. Zayn, who is worried because his _brother_ is missing. Louis, who is the happiest when all five of them are together. Liam, whose _father_ tries to kill Niall. Harry's shoulders slump. He has probably been a little selfish back there.

"Fuck, Zayn, I'm sorry. He's your brother and... Liam, I didn't even think... I shouldn't have assumed that you're all going to help, I mean, Zeus is your dad and I just--"

"Hey," Liam interrupts him with a frown. "You're kidding right? You, all _four_ of you, you're more my family than he ever was. Of course I'm going with you."

And that's all it takes to make Harry's anger dissolve into thin air, leaving him with nothing but fear that forces the tears out of him. He sways forward and Liam is right there to catch him, to let him cry on his shoulder. Louis and Zayn join the hug only a breath later and Harry feels a little less like he's falling apart.

"We'll find him," Zayn murmurs into Harry's hair with an unsteady voice. "We'll save him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Tess says in her native tongue is german "Vielleicht würdet ihr das wissen, wenn ihr nicht dauernd mit Rummachen beschäftigt wärt" which roughly means: "maybe you'd know if you weren't busy making out all the time"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're really grateful for the comments on the last chapter and we're super happy that you guys are still up fot it! So here is chapter 3 for you <3

_All Niall remembers is that he was sitting on a plane back to the USA, drumming his restless feet on the floor while looking out of the window. He was above the clouds, the setting sun bathing everything in a bright orange. He remembers the empty seat next to him that he wished Harry was in, but he'd already gone back to Camp Half-blood, dealing with his own problems. Then suddenly that seat wasn't empty anymore. A man with dark blonde hair and a thick beard looked at him. He had stormy eyes, like Liam, and he didn't smile._

_"... Zeus?" Niall felt himself grow tense, his feet still as a rock, nerves on high alert._

_Zeus looked him up and down before he nodded to himself._

_"All I want you to know is that I am not doing this lightly. But it has to be done."_

_Zeus' grip burnt, it hurt, and Niall screamed before he was flung into complete darkness._

*

Harry sits in front of his sister's vanity because it's the biggest one, brushing his hair and staring at his own pale reflection. Last night has been even worse than the night before, knowing where Niall is and how much he's suffering. He feels almost too guilty to fall asleep, wishing he could trade places with Niall or at least be with him. Why hasn't Zeus taken them both? Maybe he would have, if Harry had been there.

With a sigh he takes the seashell in front of him, gathering his hair in the back to weave it all together. He's not sure where the shell came from, it just lay on his bed stand this morning in all its shiny glory. It's beautiful and Harry is quite sure that Aphrodite left it there. He's not particularly keen on her presents but it's a pretty one so he kept it anyway. His fingers feel weak though and they shake and he can't braid his hair properly, so he drops it back in front of him, burying his face in both hands.

_For night will spread when the sun burns out._

He can't stop thinking about the prophecy and he knows he has to be strong because Niall needs him but it's hard. It's hard and there's so much that he still doesn't understand. _Solely as one and never alone, these kindred spirits must earn their throne._ Harry doesn't know what weird metaphor it's meant to be. _Time will choose either cloak or shroud_. They have to be quick. Niall can't last forever. With a determined sigh he reaches for the seashell again only to find it gone. Before he has the chance to become confused there are fingers combing through his hair. He lifts his eyes and sees Aphrodite in the mirror standing behind him, the seashell tucked between her fingers. 

"Oh..." Harry mumbles. "It was today, wasn't it?"

She nods and sends him a smile through the mirror, her hands carefully parting his hair into strands. 

"Sorry about that." He stops looking at her then and picks at his fingernails instead.

"I already figured you'd forget. I hear you have a quest to go on."

"Yes. I have to find Niall."

Her hands still for a moment and when Harry looks up he spots the tension in her shoulders. She accidentally tugs at his hair and he grimaces, followed by her quick apology. She's more careful after that and they fall into silence. It goes on like that for a while but when she starts to weave the seashell into Harry's hair he clears his throat.

"I hope you know that it doesn't change anything. Whatever the reason was... it doesn't make up for what happened."

"I know," she responds quickly, furrowing her perfect eyebrows. "It's one reason why I didn't mention it. I know it's not an excuse."

He doesn't nod but he presses his lips together in acknowledgement. "Good."

"Just... be careful, Harry. Don't risk your own life, it's precious."

He glares at her reflection.

"If all that talk about... you know... is true, then it's only half a life anyway and of course I'll risk it. I know you don't like him."

"I don't have to like him. Only you have to."

"I _love_ him." It's easy to admit it to her. It's truth, instinct and a little bit of defiance that makes him say it.

Her smile is thin and when she's done with his hair she settles both hands on his shoulders to squeeze them. Harry looks at himself and it's better than anything he could ever come up with. Every braid and twirl compliments his face in a way that would make all cabins swoon over him (not that they don't do that anyway). But the one person Harry would want to swoon over him is not here.

"I know, Harry. Even though I don't know everything, I know _that_. Every god with a little affinity for love can see it. It's the only reason why I never interfered. I knew what the two of you were but it was still overwhelming to see how strong the bond was. It's intimidating and I want you to be careful."

"Not everyone saw it." He's not sure if he should bring it up, not sure how she will react. They've never talked about it before. 

"Well," Aphrodite slowly lets go of him and takes a step back. "You made Eros blind to any feelings but his own. It's quite an accomplishment."

He knows it's not a compliment, especially when he notices her disappointment and the hint of sadness in her eyes. But he can't help it, he grins anyway.

"I'm sorry I'm not more like you."

At that she rolls her eyes. "No, you are not."

Harry shrugs and turns over on the stool to look directly at her. The mirror has taken away some of her presence and now it's poking him right in the face again. It feels intrusive and he doesn't like it, never did.

"You should leave now," he tells her. 

"I will. I just wanted to tell you to come back in one piece."

She watches him with concerned eyes and Harry just looks back at her, unmoved. They've gotten better over the last few months but somehow her words don't make him feel anything. He just shrugs again.

"Okay."

Aphrodite steps forward and touches his forehead with the tips of her fingers. "Now hold still. I will take it away."

"What-"

There's a sudden and strong pull that almost makes him double over. It's painful, like she's ripping off his skin, leaving him raw and burning and screaming. But it's only a second skin, he realises. Something he believed was his own but it wasn't and now he can feel it. It's like wearing a chainmail all day and it's heavy at first but then you forget about it and it becomes normal. Only when you take it off at the end of the day you suddenly feel like you are floating. Harry feels light-headed and sways back against the vanity, bracing himself against it with his elbows. 

"What the fuck," he gasps and closes his eyes, trying to make sense of what's thrumming through his body. 

He is bigger suddenly, not physically but mentally, like he can reach out to everyone in camp and tap their souls. It's weird and he squirms, wrestling himself to his feet.

"What did you do?" He grabs the front of his own shirt, clenching his fist in the fabric. His heart is racing.

"I took away the cloak. I don't know how much Apollo told you but we had to hide your powers. You are much stronger than an ordinary demigod and it would have attracted Zeus' attention. I can feel though that you'll need all of your strength if you want to come back alive. It will be overwhelming for a while but I'm sure you'll get a hang of it."

It's disturbing, Harry thinks. Yes, Apollo had mentioned something like that in The Big House but he didn't think it would be... this. 

"Okay, right." Harry takes a deep breath and tries to calm down from whatever high he is on right now. "Right... just... just leave, okay?"

Aphrodite's shoulders fall. "Harry..."

"Leave."

When she finally disappears Harry carries himself over to his bed and faceplants right into the sheets.

*

Harry has just finished packing when the other three step inside.

"You ready?" Liam squints a little at him. 

"Yeah," Harry croaks. "I'm ready."

"You okay, mate? You look a little... red?" Louis frowns.

"I feel a little warm," he admits. "But it's nothing to worry about."

Liam considers him for a moment, but then he nods. "Alright. We should go then."

When they leave the cabin and walk down the path four people are waiting for them near the trees. Harry feels his heart sink because it reminds him of last night at The Big House when his world was turned upside down.

"There you are!" Apollo is as cheery as ever, sunglasses on his nose even though it looks like it's about to rain. 

Tess' shoulders are tense and Mr. D doesn't look at him because he's talking quietly to another demigod, Pollux. His _actual_ son. Harry feels his heart sinking even lower, like, right into his leg.

"Did you forget something?" Harry isn't in the mood for more hints and lectures.

"Well, you ran off without us helping you come up with a proper plan."

Harry scowls at the god who looks back at him with a knowing smile. He can probably feel the shift in Harry's aura and if Apollo can sense it, then so does Dionysus. Harry's eyes flicker to him and Pollux and they're both watching him now. He has been a little angry with Mr. D for not telling him everything, but then he realised that it doesn't matter. It is in the past with all the other things that have hurt him. Harry doesn't want to look in that direction anymore, he wants to look the other way, where everything is bright and sunny and crooked.

"Right," Louis cheers and claps his hands together. "It's always nice when someone else does the planning."

"Louis, you lazy fuck." Tess rolls her eyes.

"It's easier, right?" He shrugs and Liam sneaks an arm around his shoulder.

"Right," Apollo agrees but somehow it only ever sounds like he's agreeing with himself. "Just a few words of advice since you're in a hurry." He lifts one finger. "Avoid high places at all costs. No high buildings, no planes." He lifts a second finger. "Avoid... wait I think that's it already."

"Seriously?" Mr. D glares at him.

"What? It's a good advice!"

"I'm sure even the most ignorant hero could've figured _that_ out."

But Apollo isn't even listening to him anymore. "Oh and if you want to be fast you should use the shadows to travel."

"Shadow travelling?" Liam blinks at the god. "We're no children of Hades."

"Ah," Apollo takes off his sunglasses to show them the self-satisfied sparkle in his eyes. "See, that's where you're wrong! Well, not a son of Hades but someone close enough. You practised your skills Zayn, didn't you?"

Everyone turns to Zayn who is flushing from head to toe. "I... did."

"Zayn?" Louis stares at him with huge eyes.

Zayn shrugs. "I didn't want to tell you until I mastered it. Shadow travelling is pretty tough."

"But how?" Harry looks Zayn up and down, trying to figure out what he missed. 

Everything is a little more intense since Aphrodite has unveiled his powers. He has been able to sense emotions before, was even able to manipulate them on some level but it was exhausting and anyway, it is much more fun to manipulate with words. He has never cared much for his demigod powers. But now he can see something darker radiating from Zayn's skin, something that dulls his light just a little bit.

"My mum," Zayn mutters and lowers his eyes to his feet. "She's... a daughter of Hades."

"Sick," Louis says in awe.

"I didn't even know," Zayn explains. "But I also ran away from my mum back then and when I visited her a few months ago she told me things." Guilt. A wave of guilt is hitting Harry right in the face, making him feel nauseous. "She managed to have a quiet life and she didn't want me to know about her past."

"So that means..." Louis' voice trails off and he turns to Apollo who has his eyes closed and his head tipped back like he's wallowing in memories.

"Ah... yes. I really loved how she carved those gravestones."

"Oh gods," Harry groans. "So what, we can just travel to Tartarus in the blink of an eye?"

That's kind of... nice.

"No," Zayn interrupts and yeah, of course it's not that easy. "I'm not very good at it and I think Tartarus would be hard to reach, even for a Hades kid. We'll be quicker but I still have to take breaks to recover from the strain. I will do my best, I promise."

He looks Harry firmly in the eye and Harry nods at him. Then Zayn's eyes shift to Liam who has been silent all this time, watching Zayn with his arms crossed.

"Liam, I'm-"

"You have to stop that, Zayn." Zayn tenses at Liam's hard voice. "You have to stop hiding things from us. The big things and the little things, I don't care. Just stop it. If you keep that going I can't do this any longer."

Harry isn't sure what he means by _this_. Is it _this_ the quest or his relationship with Zayn and Louis? Zayn seems to have an idea because his eyes widen. _Fear, fear, fear_.

"Hey," Louis gasps and touches Liam's shoulder. "He didn't mean any harm."

"He never does," Liam hisses and shrugs off Louis' hand. "You better start trusting us with things like that, Zayn, or we'll have to st-"

"I promise!" Zayn almost shouts it and grabs both of Liam's arms, unfolding them to tug him close and press a desperate kiss to his lips. "I promise."

"See? He promises," Louis says with a grin and loops his arms around both of them.

"Fine," Liam grumbles but he doesn't relax much.

"Touching," Mr. D and Apollo say at the same time, but only one of them sounds genuine while the other sounds a little annoyed.

"And do you know where to look for him?" Mr. D asks Harry.

"Well, we need to get into Tartarus. I was thinking about the Doors of Death."

Harry has never seen a god rile up like that in mere seconds.

"Absolutely not," Mr. D exclaims, stepping closer. "Thanatos guards the Doors of Death and whose son is he?"

"Nyx, but-"

"Exactly. Besides, you can't just _find_ the Doors of Death. Your boy would be long dead by the time you even have an idea where to look for them."

Harry blanches. "Don't say that."

It makes it too real and reminds Harry of how great the danger actually is. There's only so much he can take. Mr. D calms down when he sees Harry's distress and sighs.

"What I mean is: You'll go and ask Priapus for help."

"Who?" Harry frowns.

"Your brother."

Everyone blinks.

"Ohhh." Apollo makes a weird face. "Priapus, god of fertility and gardens? Son of Aphrodite and you?"

Harry looks at him owlishly before his face twists into a disgusted ew-mum-and-dad-had-sex expression.

"I only saw him once but he's quite ugly, isn't he?" Apollo looks like he's trying to remember something and Mr. D shoots him a very dark scowl.

"A curse. From Hera."

"Okay," Harry says. "Priapus. Got it. _Why _though?"__

__Mr. D makes a vague hand gesture. "They kicked him out of Olympus and he has tried to sneak back in for centuries. I don't know anyone else with such vast knowledge of secret passages. Maybe he knows a hidden path to the Mansion of Night."_ _

__Harry's mood lifts immediately._ _

__"Great! So, where does he live?"_ _

__"New Orleans." It's the first time Pollux has spoken up. Harry knows him. Actually tried to seduce him once. He remembers Mr. D's lecture on it quite well._ _

__Harry groans. "Are you serious? That's in _Louisiana_."_ _

__"That's why you have Zayn," Apollo says like it was his plan all along. "You'll be there in no time."_ _

__"Great." Louis doesn't sound very convinced. "So can you explain the rest of the proph-"_ _

__Apollo looks horrified and smashes his hand right over Louis' mouth._ _

"Are you out of your mind? I said don't utter a word about it outside of The Big House, _Jesus Christ_. We will talk about the rest when you get back. Niall is your priority."

__Everyone stares at the sun god._ _

"Did you just say _Jesus Christ_?" Louis splutters after Apollo lowered his hand.

__"Yeah I did, because he didn't know when to shut up either."_ _

__Harry can't help but grin a little and hide his laugh behind a cough. Louis looks extremely offended but doesn't respond._ _

__"Well, I'll go now and leave this quest in your demi-capable hands," Apollo declares and disappears in a flicker of light._ _

__"That was fun. Why am I even here?" Tess sighs to herself. "Oh right. I wanted to say goodbye."_ _

__She punches Harry in the arm._ _

__"Owwww!"_ _

__"Be careful and bring Niall back."_ _

__"Of course," Harry mutters and rubs the sore spot. He's always surprised by how much strength there's inside of Tess. But he knows he shouldn't be._ _

__"And the three of you take care of him so he doesn't do anything stupid."_ _

__"Do you mean Harry or Louis?" Zayn asks with a small grin._ _

__"AHAHA!" Louis lets out an exaggerated laugh. "You're all so funny, I love you." Then he turns away with a salty expression._ _

__It's almost weird how Harry's friends make it so easy for him to forget about the dire situation they're in. He just can't help but smile at the banter and wish it could be like that forever. With NiallandHarry and LiamLouisZayn._ _

__"Alright, alright, off you go, I need to have a word with Hamilton here." Mr. D waves his hand around and Tess rolls her eyes._ _

__"You're hopeless, Mr. D." Then she turns away and drags Pollux with her._ _

__"Good luck, Harry!" He yells over his shoulder with a smile and Harry smiles back at him. He wonders if Pollux thinks of him as a brother. Somehow Harry is too afraid to ask, or worse: assume._ _

__"We'll wait for you by the woods," Liam tells him and Harry nods._ _

__"I'll make it quick."_ _

__When it's just him and Mr. D, Harry feels strangely reminded of the last quest._ _

__"So," he starts. "You never told me about Priapus."_ _

__"Didn't you learn about _all_ gods in your how-to-be-a-proper-hero lessons with Chiron?"_ _

__Harry smiles. "Guess not."_ _

__There's a moment of silence in which Harry looks down and toes at the lush grass beneath his feet._ _

__"Do you know why I don't have many children?" Mr. D finally asks, uncharacteristically quiet._ _

__Harry shrugs. "Because you don't like heroes? Because we're selfish and ungrateful little shits?"_ _

__But Mr. D just ignores his words. "Because I hate these moments when I have to send them off to die."_ _

__Harry lifts his eyes. Mr. D regards him with a look of raw emotions and it's so overwhelming Harry almost has to take a step back._ _

__"I'll try not to die. I don't _plan_ on dying."_ _

__"Heroes never do." There's a pause and Harry faintly remembers the day Pollux' twin Castor had died. Perhaps it's one of the reasons the gods aren't that involved with their kids. Because Mr. D is the only one who is and look what it does to him. But people like Harry know how much it can hurt when they're absent._ _

__"Dad," Harry murmurs and lifts his arms tentatively, bending and unbending his fingers in a silent question. He knows Mr. D isn't really into hugs and everyone could see them here but... he really needs a hug right now._ _

__"I guess," Mr. D says and Harry is in his arms only a moment later, clinging to his back. "Same rule as last time, yeah? Come back in one piece, Harry."_ _

Harry had felt nothing when Aphrodite told him the exact same thing earlier. Now he feels _everything_ and buries his face deeper into Mr. D's shoulder. It's warm and safe, always has been.

__Mr. D pats his back one last time before he lets go, hiding the wet sheen in his eyes with a pair of sunglasses that look suspiciously like Apollo's._ _

__"Anyway. It's always nice to have some peace and quiet for a while."_ _

__Harry grins and sniffles only a little. "Don't get too comfortable. When I get Niall back we'll keep everyone awake for a week."_ _

__"Maybe it's finally time for me to go on some well-deserved vacation then."_ _

__Mr. D hands him Priapus' address on a little piece of paper before they both turn away from each other, slowly, and when Harry spots his best mates waiting for him not far away he feels a tiny little bit optimistic._ _

__"Ready?" Zayn asks and Harry nods._ _

__"Good. Now touch me please, all of you."_ _

__Harry grins. "Aw, I thought you'd never ask."_ _

__But as soon as he catches Zayn's elbow all of them are pulled into the shadows of the trees and his smug grin turns into a horrified gasp._ _


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your last comments! It made us really happy! <3

_"You should've died a long time ago. I think Zeus underestimated your endurance."_

_"Who are you?"_

_"That doesn't matter."_

_"I can hear you everywhere..."_

_"Yes."_

_"How long have I been here?"_

_"Who can say? Time is meaningless here."_

_"Where_ is _here?"_

_"Haven't you figured it out yet?"_

_"All I see is darkness..." Niall holds his breath. "Erebus."_

_"Correct. But I'm not the only one. Can't you see the stars?"_

_"The stars..." Niall lifts his head and squints. He can't see a thing "Nyx?"_

_"Correct."_

_"… I'm actually going to die here, aren't I?"_

_"Perhaps. Only time can tell."_

_"But you just said time is meaningless here."_

_"Ahh, I knew I would like you."_

*

Louis passionately pukes into the bushes with Liam rubbing his back. "There, there."

Harry feels a little sick himself but Zayn assured them that they'll get used to it soon enough. Zayn, who has passed out only a minute after they arrived somewhere in Richmond, Virginia. Harry doesn't know how to describe shadow travelling. It's like being on a rollercoaster, just ten times worse and your insides get rearranged before you can even take your first breath. Liam seems to be less affected by all of it.

They're resting in some park with Zayn snoring into the grass and Louis complaining into Liam's shoulder.

"I'm hungry but I feel also sick, this is the worst, the absolute worst."

"I'm sure there are worse things," Liam retorts but still indulges his boyfriend and pulls him closer, pressing kisses all over his neck, hand rubbing over his aching stomach.

Harry just lies back in the grass next to Zayn and watches the clouds pass by. He's still trying to make sense of everything that has been said, of the prophecy, of Niall and Harry being soulmates. It's frightening and annoying in a way because he's aware of how much choice means, how much more precious it can be. Having a soulmate takes that choice away from him. Them. He'd probably brood less over it if Niall was here to talk it through with him. He's wondering how Niall will feel about it. 

On the other hand there are things he can't deny, now that he knows. Not just the night of the red moon but also other moments. When he had noticed Niall in the dining pavilion for the first time, how Niall had felt Harry's eyes on him and looked back. How they get drunk on each other and always find the other's hand in the dark. That need he's feeling ever since he tasted Niall for the first time, so pathetic, and the filthy things Harry has thought about him but never said out loud because they're on the edge of disturbing. He remembers how he found Niall in the woods after Zayn left, just _knowing_ that he was needed. He always finds Niall, it's like physics. Like soulmates, apparently. But now that bond is failing him. It's like Niall is just _gone_.

Harry sighs and shifts his head around to look at Zayn. A spider is making its way across his face and Harry briefly considers to remove it for him. But Harry hates spiders. He rolls away. 

*

Liam hands Zayn a bottle of water and then sits down next to him, all concerned and caring. It's a strong emotion and Harry catches himself absorbing some of it to make himself feel better. It's soft and rushes through his veins, warming his toes and fingertips. 

"You alright?" Liam's hand smooths over his neck.

"Yeah." Zayn nods with a smile. "I'll just take another nap later."

"I still can't believe it," Louis muses from where his head is seated in Zayn's lap. "How did you not know?"

Zayn shrugs. "I mean... there were a few things I felt but I didn't think it was relevant. Or I thought it was an Apollo thing. Like what I did with your tattoos or the Cornucopia? Turns out I'm using the same technique for shadow travelling. 's a bit like transfiguration."

"So. Cool." Louis beams at him.

"Did you get any other powers?" Harry asks.

"No." Zayn shakes his head. "At least not that I know of. He's only my grandfather... I didn't expect to have any of his powers to be honest. It's just one quarter of Hades' blood."

"One quarter of Hades' blood and one half of Apollo... You're more god than mortal," Harry reminds him. But somehow that doesn't turn him on in the slightest.

Zayn chuckles. "I guess?"

"Look, Liam. A god graces us with his presence!" Louis pushes himself up on his hands to press his lips under Zayn's chin. "A pretty one."

Zayn blushes and shoves his face away.

*

Harry is starting to observe things. At the beginning it was hard to see and feel the affection circling around the three of them but now he's glad to learn more. For example: He learns about their way of kissing. Harry hasn't really paid attention before, always too wrapped up in his own lip-locks with Niall that made him forget everything else.

Zayn likes to pin Liam and Louis against a wall, to shove his thigh between their legs and keep them on their toes. His kisses are hungry and he always gets rewarded with a yielding whimper. 

Liam kisses like a storm, unpredictable, sometimes soft like a tickle of rain before it turns into a full-blown monsoon. Neither Zayn nor Louis know when they're about to be kissed. They're always surprised, it comes out of nowhere but it's never unwanted, they always pull him in with a smile.

Louis keeps a firm hand on their necks, sometimes he cups their faces with both hands like he's afraid they'll pull away from him. His kisses are mostly soft, a little nibbling on their lips until both Zayn and Liam melt into his arms with a longing sigh. 

It's interesting, Harry thinks. He's never thought that much about it before but now he thinks of his own way of kissing. Like everything else it has been his weapon, obviously. But with Niall it's always on edge, desperate, like they haven't seen each other in ages and say goodbye at the same time. He thinks about their last kiss at the airport, over the barrier, with Niall's fingers in Harry's hair and his own hands twisting Niall's shirt to keep him close. The security guard had yelled at them until Niall finally pulled away, with a stupidly handsome grin plastered on his face. _Remember this,_ he had said.

Harry remembers. He touches his lips, tries to chase the taste of the kiss with his tongue, blinking away the tears. He isn't ready to say goodbye. He is not.

*

When they stop in Charlotte they decide to go and get some ice cream which Harry is really happy about since he feels hot all the time. Well he's always _hot_ hot but there's also this heat inside of him, like there's too much energy. He knows it's coming from his powers and he's pushing down most of it, which he shouldn't do. 

"There you go," the ice cream man says and hands Harry the cone with a creepy smile. 

Harry squints at him for a moment, thinking he saw something weird sticking out of his hat but that's probably just his mind playing games with him because he hasn't slept enough last night. Or any night, really. Louis has eaten half of his cone already, licking at the drops of ice cream that run down his fingers. Liam is still talking to the man, sorting out the money, when Harry sees it again. Horns. Horns poking out of his hat.

"Shit," he curses and drops his barely eaten cone.

"Harry, why?" Louis instantly mourns the cone like it was his own but Harry is already running over to Liam.

"Liam!" Harry draws his dagger and the not-ice cream man looks over, his smile is getting wider and wider, a forked tongue licking through two very long teeth.

That's when Liam sees it too, jumping backwards and reaching for his own daggers. The man is not a man anymore. He swells and shifts into something bigger, losing his spine and limbs in favour of gaining length. The monster busts the ice cream van only a moment later, slithering down the street with people running away. Harry is curious what they're seeing because all he sees is a fucking horned _viper_ as big as five cars. 

"Cerastes!" Liam screams and Harry supposes that's what this thing is called. 

Liam is so smart, always listening to what Chiron says. How is he doing that? The serpent lunges for them and both Liam and Harry jump aside. Zayn has fallen back with his bow and arrow, shooting at it but the monster's skin is so hard and thick the arrowhead just bounces right off.

"Go for the eyes, Zayn!" Harry screams and takes another step back. Louis is behind them with his bronze sword but there isn't much he can do, not even with his shoes. 

The Cerastes slows down, curling around an advertising pillar and moving itself upwards to look down at them.

"And what do we do?" Louis asks with a sigh.

"Zayn goes for the eyes," Liam explains. "We go for the mouth."

"And how do we do that?" Louis steps between the two of them.

"You let it attack you," Harry mutters.

Louis makes a disgusted noise but nods. They shoot each other quick looks that say everything that needs to be said ( _We got this, take care of yourself, don't be reckless, let's do this_ )

Then they scatter, Louis dashing to the right, Harry to the left, only Liam stands his ground to watch the beast. It's already opening its mouth, about to pounce, targeting him with yellow eyes. Then it darts forward, incredibly fast, but they are all demigods, their reflexes are to be reckoned with. Lightning jolts through one of Liam's daggers and a moment later the Cerastes lets out a screeching sound, toppling backwards with its tail thrashing around. Liam just grimaces at the huge tongue that lies before him. Then he kicks it away, right against the trash cans. Harry giggles and gives him a thumbs up. 

One tongue down means it won't be able to smell them anymore. Zayn is next, shooting arrow after arrow until he hits it right in the left eye. Niall probably would've been faster but Zayn is still exceptionally good at archery, better than any of them could ever be. The right eye is lost soon enough, which means now all they have to do is ram a blade through the roof of its mouth, piercing the brain in the process. It's Louis who is the closest and he tries, he really does. But the Cerastes is pissed off now, deciding to use its tail instead and beat them to death. 

Harry barely dodges it and almost loses his dagger, cursing under his breath. Louis is less lucky and gets smacked against a car, the glass shattering with a deafening sound. Harry is about to turn around and help him but when he hears Liam shout his boyfriend's name in pure terror Harry figures that he should do something about this snake instead.

Harry gives Zayn a look but he ran out of arrows, so he grabs his dagger a little harder, charging the Cerastes. This stupid snake is not the only one who's pissed off now. Harry lets loose, all the anger, the dread, the anxiety and throws it into the movement of his arm, aiming for the Cerastes. 

He misses.

It reels back and Harry's dagger misses, grazing the cladded body instead. Harry sucks in a sharp breath when he sees the light. A trail of pale red light follows his dagger, similar to Niall's golden arrows. This light, the dagger, it's loaded with emotion, tearing open the creature's skin like it's paper thin, setting it on fire. It screams in agony from being eaten up from the inside and it's so quick Harry barely draws back before it bursts into ashes. He tumbles back and ends up on his arse like an idiot. The street is empty now except for four breathless demigods who try to comprehend what just happened.

Harry has to admit that he feels calmer, not so much on edge anymore. It's probably not wise to ignore his own emotions, now that they're even more connected to his powers. He exhales loudly, tipping his head back to let the sun burn on his face. Shit, there's something else he has to admit: It felt amazing. This surge of energy that is thrumming through his body like that? Makes him feel a little high.

"Harry? You okay?"

Zayn is looming over him, offering a hand. Harry takes it and pulls himself up and just as quickly Zayn lets him go, hurrying over to where Liam is helping Louis get up. Shit, Harry has totally forgotten about him. Louis doesn't look very good. He is moving slowly and there are cuts all over his face and arms, his sword abandoned on the pavement. Harry carefully picks it up and carries it over.

"How do you feel?" He asks.

Louis' arm is thrown over Liam's shoulder but he quickly pulls it away with a scowl, brows knitted like he's angry.

"I'm fine," he says and ignores the hurt in Liam's eyes. "Nothing a little nectar can't fix."

He tries to walk on his own but it's painful, they can all see that, so this time he allows Liam and Zayn to help him along as they make their way back to the little camp they have set up earlier that day. Louis gulps down the nectar from his flask and soon the ache in his back seems to fade, the cuts already healing.

"Well, that was close," Louis declares, almost back to his old self but Harry can still feel that little hint of salt and bitterness. "What was that again?"

"Cerastae," Liam provides. "One of them, at least. They like to dress up and wait for their food to take the bait."

"The ice cream was so good," Louis complains.

"We'll buy you more ice cream next time," Zayn mumbles and presses a kiss to Louis cheek, who smiles in return but that smile doesn't reach his eyes. He looks at Harry instead with raised eyebrows.

"And what about you? We didn't even leave a scratch on that thing and you just made it explode!"

Harry rubs the knuckles of his fingers over his eyes. He is a little tired now. "Don't know. I mean, I do know. Remember what Apollo said about my powers? That they had to hide them? Aphrodite kind of unlocked something in me and now I'm... I don't know. It's like my powers have been enhanced."

Liam nods. "Makes sense. Would be weird if Niall was the only one with powers like that when you're both, you know."

Zayn agrees with a nod. Louis just grins at Harry. It's too wide and there's too much teeth. "Guess you're all getting stronger then, aren't you? But that pink love energy looked quite nice on you."

Harry rolls his eyes. "I'm not getting stronger. I don't even know how to handle..." He frowns. "Did you just call it _pink love energy_?!"

Louis laughs at his disgusted face.

*

It's 4am and they sit in some shitty old McDonald's, mouths full of burgers. They're still sore from that fight against the Cerastes but Louis insisted on some _unhealthy food_ so that's how they ended up here. Harry moans at the first bite. He didn't have fast food in ages and he certainly appreciates it once in a while. He nods at his food and when he catches Liam's eye who passionately chews on his own burger he nods at him too. Liam nods back and then Louis nods as well after taking another bite. In the end they are all nodding at each other like fools, eating silently, recovering from their battle.

Harry feels quite good.

*

They rent a room in some shitty motel in Greenville so Zayn can get a proper night's sleep. But since they're on a budget there are only two small beds which means they have to share. Zayn doesn't care much and tells them so before he crawls under the duvet, falling asleep instantly. And then Louis and Liam honest to the gods draw straws to decide who has to share with Harry.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" He is a little offended.

"No, but you're not Zayn," Louis answers with a grin.

"Well, you two could share and I cuddle up to Zayn."

"No," they both say at the same time.

In the end it's Liam who draws the short one and lies down next to Harry who is curled in on himself with his hands next to his face. He is rubbing the ring against his lips with his eyes closed, calming himself with the memory of Niall pressing a kiss to that very ring. It's silent for a while and Harry tries to sleep when he feels Liam poking him in the back. He makes a grumbling noise of acknowledgement.

"Hey, you know we were joking, right?"

Harry just shrugs. With a sigh Liam drags him over, arms coming up to pull him close. He has to admit it's quite nice. Liam is a little too buff for his taste but it's a nice hug and Harry relaxes a little, holding on to the arm that is resting over his own chest. That's when he feels the scar. The hand-shaped scar Niall had left there on their last quest. Harry hadn't been there but it's the first time he actually gets to touch it. Liam's tattoo is mostly melted away and the scar tissue makes his skin thinner. Harry easily aligns his hand with the shape of it and he doesn't know what he feels exactly but it makes him feel _something_. He can't stop running his fingers over it, thoughts drifting away until Liam gives him a scolding nudge.

"Go to sleep, Harry," he whispers softly.

With a hum Harry closes his eyes and buries himself a little deeper into Liam's embrace.

*

It all goes downhill in Atlanta, where they run into a nest of Harpies. Literally. Harry hates Harpies. But they're definitely not feral ones, they're coordinated and one of them almost crushes the seashell in his hair. _Not my fucking hair_ is all Harry thinks when he cuts off the foot from said harpy. He's pretty sure they've been attacked by more monsters during the last few days then on their whole last quest and that cannot be a coincidence. Especially with those Harpies. They are also called the Hounds of Zeus and _fuck_ he knows they are up to something and tries to stop them. 

They get rid of the Harpies, eventually. But Harry can't help but notice how Liam is always trying to push Louis back, behind him, away from the danger. The more he tries it though the more reckless Louis gets, up to the point where one of the Harpies almost tears out his heart with her claws. It's Zayn's arrow that saves him and Louis is fuming afterwards, shoving hard at Liam's shoulder.

"What the fuck are you doing, Liam?!"

"Me? What are _you_ doing? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"I had everything under control," Louis hisses. "So don't treat me like an invalid."

Liam sighs and touches Louis' hand. "I was just trying to look out for you, Lou. You still have some nasty scars from our last fight."

Louis snatches his hand away and steps back. "So what? You think I need more protection because I can't handle a bunch of Harpies? We've dealt with this since we were kids!"

"Louis..." Liam rubs his forehead with one hand like a tired parent.

Somehow that makes Louis' shoulders tremble even harder, fists clenching at his sides. When he speaks next his voice is oddly quiet.

"I know I'm not worth a shit but you don't need to coddle me. Who cares if I fucking die in this, at least you don't have to look after the weakest link then." Louis shrugs, ignoring everyone's shocked faces. "So just let me do whatever I can, okay? Whether it's a damn distraction to buy you some time or me dying for nothing, it doesn't matter."

"Fuck, Louis, don't say shit like--"

"I know, alright? I _know_." The venom is back in his voice. "You think I didn't notice how all of you became stronger over the past year? You can turn into a freaking bolt of lightning and Niall is almost a god. Now Harry tries to upstage him with his new fancy powers and Zayn can shadow travel! And what do I have? Oh right, I can steal stuff without being noticed. I'm sure my fans love me for that."

He sounds so incredible bitter, hurt, vulnerable, Harry feels unable to move. Zayn is still sitting on that bench, too exhausted to move, but his hand is crawling along the backrest, fingers moving tentatively, like he wants to reach out for Louis. And Liam? Every time he takes a step forward Louis takes a step back.

"Aw but I shouldn't forget my shoes, right? The amazing gift my dad gave me. Remember how I showed them to you on my birthday, Liam?" He opens his mouth but Louis doesn't wait for an answer. "I lied to you. Hermes didn't give them to me... I stole them from him because I hoped at least then he would come after me, be angry or something but _no_. He didn't even care. I never saw him once, unlike my other siblings. I'm not even head counsellor despite being the eldest. Anna challenged me and I fucking _lost_. I'm _nothing_ compared to any of you but I get it, okay?"

Harry didn't know that. He didn't know any of that and gods, Louis looks so fucking broken he can feel his own heart tighten, making it hard to breathe. Louis is always so carefree, he knows when to crack a joke to ease the tension in the room. He's the one who always observes, who knows more than the others give him credit for. He looks out for all of them because even though he pretends to hide it all the time, he loves them. Not just his boyfriends, he loves their little group of misfits and it's the first time Louis actually felt like he belonged somewhere. But now he is helpless, insufficient, trivial, powerless and the least he can do is make up for his shortcoming by giving the one thing he has left: his life. But even that Liam denies him. 

Harry grabs his heart when he realises that he has been unconsciously tapping Louis' soul. Because this is exactly what Louis is feeling right now. It's painful to watch but even more painful to feel.

"And now," Louis continues, "one of my best mates is missing and there's nothing I can do. Nothing but this so _why_ can't you just stop treating my like a child, Liam?"

"Louis," Liam croaks, defeated. "Please don't tell me you actually believe that, do you have that little faith in us?"

"Gods, Liam, this isn't about you, don't you get that?! It's about me and my choices and I can do whatever I want, I can be as reckless as I want!" He stomps on the ground like a stubborn child, even though he's older than all of them. "You should be happy that I'm willing to give everything, that's what real heroes do, don't they? They fight, they die. Sometimes they break things. Things like oaths because it's easy isn't it? _Two halves that lost a brother, shall thrive and find each other_ \--"

Harry has never seen Liam move so fast in all of his life. He's using the speed of lightning without even shifting and he shoves Louis hard to the ground, mouth and eyes opened wide in shock. But it's too late, it's already done and the horror of it slowly sinks in. Louis has broken his oath on the River Styx. The one Apollo had made them swear in The Big House. Important things are always sworn on the River Styx because breaking an oath like that will entail horrible consequences. Liam knows that and so do Harry and Zayn.

"Louis," Zayn whispers. "What did you do?"

But Louis doesn't seem sorry at all. He just gets up from the ground, grimacing at the pain, and when Liam moves to help him, an apology already tumbling from his mouth, Louis just shoves him away.

"Don't you _ever_ touch me again." The ultimacy in his voice turns Liam into a pillar of stone, like a gorgon's eyes.

Louis runs, leaving his sword and his bag behind. It's Zayn who quickly wrestles himself to his feet, knees still weak but he stumbles after him, yelling his name. Harry stays back and the further away Louis is the easier it becomes for him to breathe again. He didn't know this was lurking under Louis' unheeding smiles and the force of it makes him want to vomit. Liam is still standing there, staring at the spot Louis has been in just a moment ago. Harry doesn't know what to say and apparently Liam feels the same so they both just slump down on the bench, looking at nothing. They wait.

Later, much later, Louis and Zayn return and Louis and Liam apologise to each other. Liam presses a kiss to Louis' forehead, telling him how important he is and how much he loves him. But they don't really _talk_ about the things that have been said. The usual comfortable silence is filled with tension and awkwardness and when they fall asleep it's with Liam's and Louis' backs facing each other. It makes Harry almost cry and he doesn't know if it's his own tears or the tears both of them swallow down. They try to act normal, like nothing happened, but it's just that: an act. Because something _did_ happen. Something between them is broken and Harry doesn't know how to fix it. 

_Niall would know. Niall knows how to fix things._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be strong. Next chapter they'll finally meet Priapus :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you aaaaaall again for the positive feedback, it really motivates us to keep going <3 (AND we added the Graphic Depictions Of Violence warning... better safe than sorry)

_"Aren't you going to ask what time it is?"_

_"Does it matter? It could be the same time as last time but ten days later or maybe 30 days later, I wouldn't know."_

_"Other questions then?"_

_"Why?" Niall frowns to himself._

_"I like it when people talk to me. They always talk to the darkness when they are scared. Okay, they're mostly begging but it's the closest thing to a nice little chat that I know of."_

_"I'm not scared."_

_"Do you want me to scare you? I do that sometimes, to children who are afraid of their own shadows. Or to their parents who don't respect the horrors of a dark and stuffy cellar anymore. Horror movies, you know? They take away all the fear that others might need to thrive on."_

_"Must be hard."_

_"It_ is _hard!"_

_"Just like being drained until you die. You wished I would stop glowing, don't you? You must hate Apollo and all his kids. You have to get in line though."_

_"Oh no, no no. Don't get me wrong. Light is good. Without light there would be no shadows to cast, shadows that I..." Erebus pauses. "Shadows that _others_ like to travel through. Sometimes I don't know how I feel about that. But those with the blood of Hades respect it at least a little."_

_"So you won't crush them?"_

_Another pause. "No, not this one."_

_"Who? Why?"_

_"You'll see. Or you won't. I'll leave now. I haven't finished Stranger Things yet and my Netflix account expires soon."_

_"Wait--"_

_But suddenly the darkness is lifted, leaving Niall in another cloak of darkness that is much more frightening. He shivers._

*

Harry has learned since the first time they shadow travelled. He doesn't feel sick when he holds his breath and closes his eyes. He doesn't let go of Zayn until he feels steady enough, until the blur of the buildings are replaced with new ones, until he can feel the wind on his face. They silently let go of each other, taking in their surroundings; the lake, the streets, the smell. New Orleans is buzzing with life and melancholy. There is joy and pride and love and passion. Harry understands why a child of Aphrodite would like to live here. 

"Shall we?" Harry asks. Everyone just nods.

The French Quarter is not far from where they arrived and they quickly reach the address of Priapus' residence. It's quite big and closed off, a huge gate that offers glimpses of a rich, green garden.

"Should we climb?" Liam asks and Harry hates how all of them are so quiet and revert to speaking as little as possible.

Nevertheless they all make it, even though Zayn needs a little help since he's drained and so incredible pale. Harry is concerned about him but what can he do? They _need_ to shadow travel if they want to reach Niall in time.

"Qui êtes vous et que faites-vous ici? C'est une propriété privée!" A woman yells at them and they all freeze.

The woman is small and round with red cheeks, a scarf holds back a mop of brown curls. She is also glaring at them like they've committed the worst crime in all of history. The others shuffle behind him awkwardly. Right. Harry is the only one who speaks French.

"Désolé. Nous cherchons Priapus," Harry answers quickly. "C'est ... mon frère."

She lifts an eyebrow at him, then her whole body tilts to the right to catch a glimpse of the other boys. She squints suspiciously. Still, she eventually wipes her hands on her apron and then points behind her.

"Venez avec moi..."

Harry sighs in relief. "She told us to go with her."

"Are you mad?" Louis mumbles. "What if she tries to eat us?"

"Don't take her ice cream and you'll probably be fine," Harry grunts back.

The house is big and spacious with high ceilings and broad windows. Harry likes it. Everything is decorated with plants and flowers, the tiles on the floor radiating warmth. The woman leads them into something that looks like the living room and then she tells them to wait before she makes her way up the stairs. They can hear two voices now, hers and a deeper one that soon goes high with excitement. Then there's someone stumbling back down the stairs and... _oh my gods_.

It's one of the ugliest people Harry has ever seen, he doesn't know how else to describe it. The man, the god, _Priapus_ is almost bald and his eyebrows really are just one eyebrow. His nose is bulbous and too big, his skin unclean and covered in spots. He doesn't smell very good either. His harelipped mouth is the worst with some kind of herpes eating away at them. Harry feels a little ill. Hera really must've been pissed off.

But no, the actual worst is the thin silk robe that is stretching over his belly because there's also a huge fucking erection pointed right at them. Harry feels a little he's in the twilight zone.

"Boys!" Priapus opens his arms with a huge grin ( _crooked teeth_ ) like he's going to hug them but when he sees their worried faces his grin drops. "Oh well. It's nice to see you."

"Uhm," Harry starts, clearing his dry throat. "I'm Harry Styles, Son of-"

"Dionysus, I know."

Well. Harry was going to say Aphrodite, just because he's used to it, because he doesn't want to presume, but he likes that much better and he feels himself smile at Priapus. That makes the god light up again and he pulls Harry into a tight hug. _Oh gods, his dick is touching me, it's touching me, whyyy_.

"Welcome, little brother! Dad informed me that you'd be coming." Then he turns on the other three, opening his arms as well.

When they don't move and just stare at him Priapus begins to squint and wiggles all of his fingers. "If you want something from me you better give me a hug. I always get paid in hugs."

Harry thinks it's only fair that he isn't the only one getting poked by Priapus' dick so he happily watches Liam cringe in his arms, giving Harry a disturbed look over his shoulder. Zayn seems too tired to even care and Louis only pulls away with a grin of his own.

"Impressive."

"You wouldn't say that if you had to deal with it for eternity, my dear Hermes kid."

Louis just shrugs, lifting the corners of his mouth. "Maybe that will be my punishment for breaking my oath on the River Styx."

Liam groans, asking Louis not to make jokes about _that_ and Harry knows Liam is still concerned about it. They all are. Priapus doesn't seem to be bothered.

"You broke your oath on the River Styx? Wow, good luck with that." Then he claps into both hands. " _So_. Let's sit down and have a little chat, yeah?"

They all get comfortable in the lounging area of the room, just many sofas and cushions and Priapus places one of them on his lap after sitting down. Harry thinks that this is very considerate of him. Even though it's probably nicer to look at the tent in his robe than to look at his face. Harry tries to focus on Priapus' eyes and nothing else when he tells him about Niall and his abduction, how they need to find a way into Tartarus, to the Mansion of Night. 

Priapus whistles and leans back. "The Mansion of the Night, that's a tough one. No one likes to mess with Nyx, why would they? She's terrifying and so is her mansion. Would be foolish to go there."

Harry knits his eyebrows together when he sees the twinkle in Priapus' eye. He leans forward, elbow resting on his knee. "You found a way then? You look like the foolish type."

Priapus offers him another grin and scratches at his nose. "Might've tripped over it when I tried to sneak back into Olympus. Not the Mansion of Night directly, but close to it. I didn't stay very long. Tartarus is a nasty place."

Louis snorts. "Obviously."

"So where is it?" Liam asks and Harry can't help but notice the space between him and Louis. It's just a few inches but that's a few inches too much already. They're always pressed up against each other. Gods, he has to do something but he doesn't know what or if he should do something at all.

"El Paso, Texas." Priapus rubs his chin, thinking. "Close to the Mexican border."

"Texas?" Harry groans. "Really?"

"You went further for the Cornucopia," Zayn slurs against Louis' shoulder, eyes already drooping.

"I like to think the stakes were a little less high back then."

Louis rolls his eyes. "Just the end of the fucking world, right?"

Harry averts his eyes to the floor and presses his lips together before he says something pathetic like _yeah well Niall is_ my _whole world, dickhead_.

"I'm sorry, but it's the only way I found," Priapus explains. "The Gene Roddenberry Planetarium is your doorway to Tartarus. There's one more thing though."

Harry freezes. He hates it when there's a catch. "Okay? What is it?"

Priapus looks like he doesn't want to say it but has to. "It only goes one way. I haven't found an actual way back."

"Then how did you get out?" Liam frowns at him and Priapus shrugs.

"I'm a god. I can go anywhere, except for Olympus. But for mortals like you... I mean I would go with you if I could but Zeus is already pissed off at me and besides, my porn site is booming at the moment."

"Excuse me?" Harry blinks at him.

"My porn site!" Priapus is beaming again. But when they don't share in his enthusiasm his face falls. "You boys never heard of PornHubris? Is there still no Wi-Fi in Camp Half-Blood? What a shame. You're missing out! We even have a demigod category that is quite popular. Only adults of course. In fact, I think you could make a good career as a porn star," Priapus says, looking directly at Zayn.

Zayn lifts his head from Louis' shoulder, frowning to himself. "Nah... I couldn't do it in front of a camera."

" _That's_ what's stopping you?" Liam leans over to frown at Zayn but Zayn is just grinning back lazily.

"Would only do it with the two of you of course."

"Of course." Louis is staring ahead.

"We'll pass, but thanks," Harry finally tells Priapus and he means it. Because Niall means everything. "We'll find a way back out, I'm sure. Thank you."

"Anything for the family," Priapus answers and Harry flushes with guilt but he doesn't know why. It's not even a lie, they _are_ brothers but Harry still feels like he's cheating or something. It's an odd feeling. "Do you want to rest before you leave? I have quite a few empty bedrooms. You can use them."

They all turn to Zayn who looks like he's about to nod off again.

"Uhm, yeah." Harry smiles. "I think we all could use a nap."

*

Harry is restless. This bed is too big and too comfortable and he's just thrashing around. The same as always. He can't sleep. With a sigh he rolls out of the sheets and slips into his orange camp shirt before he leaves the room. The tiles are cold now under his feat and he appreciates that since it's still really warm outside. He's tip toeing around the house in his boxers, drinking from the tap in the kitchen in huge gulps. He hadn't even realised until now how thirsty he was.

"Why don't you take a cup, you heathen?"

Harry coughs when the water gets into the wrong pipe. "What?" He croaks. "Oh."

Priapus is joining him with a happy grin and Harry has still trouble looking at him. "Can't sleep?"

Harry shakes his head, wiping his mouth with the hem of his shirt. He doesn't even remember the last time he had a full night's sleep. And it's not just that he misses Niall, that it's always easier to fall asleep with the constant warmth against his back. It's the emotions of everyone around him that keep him awake. Especially Liam's, Louis' and Zayn's. He may be able to block out everyone else but it's harder with his friends because they are so close to him, not only physically.

"Come on then, I have a bottle of wine to share." Priapus grabs two wine glasses from a shelf and beckons Harry to follow him. 

They settle down on the balcony, in two very comfortable chairs and Harry accepts the wine from Priapus with a hesitant smile. He hasn't had alcohol in a while and since Priapus is the son of Dionysus Harry is pretty sure that this is _the good stuff_. He takes a sip and _yes_ , definitely the good stuff. It's rich and a little sweet and Harry licks his lips.

"Good?" Priapus asks.

Harry nods and takes another sip. They drink in silence for a while and when Harry's glass is empty, Priapus refills it without having to be asked for it. It's good. Harry starts to feel warm and fuzzy and _talkative_.

"I'm not the son of Dionysus actually, I'm... I'm the son of Aphrodite," he blurts out.

Priapus watches him over the rim of his glass, nodding. "No, really? Who would've thought!" The taunt in his voice is unmistakable. "The sons of Dionysus usually aren't that beautiful."

Harry frowns. "Oh... wait what?"

"It doesn't matter, Harry. One way or another you're my little brother, aren't you? But when Dionysus sent me a message he said you were his boy, so... I don't think you can get off that train now. You're his son."

"Oh," Harry repeats. Even though he is just a little tipsy, it's a bad idea. All his feelings seem multiplied and he wants to cry . "I love him, he's my dad."

"Then why don't you just say it?"

"I... what if he changes his mind?" He stares into his wine glass, swaying it a little around so he doesn't have to meet Priapus' eyes. 

"That could happen," Priapus hums. "But once he lets someone in he usually doesn't let go."

"Doesn't let go," Harry echoes, swallowing down the rest of his wine before he holds his glass out to Priapus with a grin. "That's good." 

Priapus chuckles and empties the rest of the bottle into Harry's glass.

"So how did that happen?" Harry asks boldly, waving at Priapus' face. "Dionysus mentioned something like a curse?"

Priapus frowns. "It's really rude to ask something like that, Harry."

Harry just rests his chin on one hand, blinking. "I know."

The god snorts into his glass and shakes his head. "Hera cursed me when Aphrodite was still pregnant with me. Because Paris dared to deem her more beautiful than Hera. Why is it always the children who have to pay for their shit? Gods, am I right?" Harry grins and they both drink to that. "Ugliness, impotence... Like that is the worst thing that can happen to someone."

Harry squints at him. "Impotence? But..." His eyes drop to the tent in Priapus' robe.

"Ah, that?" He pokes his own dick. "It goes all down as soon as I'm aroused."

"Oh. Then how do you...?"

"What, have sex? I don't. At least not like that. Sex is not the most important thing in the world, Harry. And anyway, it's your head where the orgasm happens, not your dick."

Somehow Harry feels lectured and scolded at the same time, like a child that got something wrong. But Priapus is probably right. Harry would quit having sex forever if it means he could have Niall back this instant. Harry just wants him to be happy and safe in his arms. Whatever it takes. Harry would give anything, his life, his pretty face. He'd take Priapus' curse, Louis' broken oath and all the pain bleeding from the world to save Niall. It's all that matters and... fuck, he's actually a little drunk isn't he?

Harry puts down the wine glass to look at Priapus properly. He can do this.

"So it's working for you?"

"It is. Elaine doesn't complain."

"Elaine?" Harry asks, thinking of the woman who led them inside earlier that day. "Your housekeeper?"

"She's my wife."

Fuck. 

"I'm sorry--"

"Don't worry, Harry," Priapus laughs but it sounds a little exaggerated. "You're not the first one to be surprised."

"But... I'm sorry." He means it, he _does_.

"Hm, thank you. It's all a little fresh. Only been 10 years. That's not a lot of time for a god."

"Is she mortal?"

Priapus looks at him. "She is. And I'm not just a son of Dionysus, I'm also a son of Aphrodite. I know love and I crave it just like anybody else. Don't know why she likes me, but she does. I guess she thinks all that God business is hot or something."

Harry finds himself grinning, reminded of himself and Niall. "But it's good... It's good that you found her, right?"

"Yes. Sometimes you need to wait a few centuries to find that one person who will love you forever. When you find that love you hold on to it."

Harry nods. "Yeah, but nothing lasts forever when you're mortal."

"But no one really is mortal. The soul lives forever." Priapus regards him with a knowing look and Harry grows a little cold. Yeah, he definitely knows. "So everything that happens to you doesn't matter in the long run. All the bad things, like Zeus kicking you out of Olympus or Aphrodite abandoning you because you're ugly. It doesn't matter because in the end you get over it and live your own life, make your own mistakes. You get over it."

Suddenly Harry is angry. Not with himself or with Priapus but with Aphrodite. He hates her for abandoning another son because of his looks. All the progress he has made with her seems to reset at the sight of Priapus' tight smile, the acceptance, no, defeat, in his eyes. Beauty and love and lust, it's what she stands for but how much does she really know? 

How much does she know about the want that creeps under Harry's skin whenever Niall is near? How much does she know about the sacrifices people make for love because did she ever have to make them? How much does love actually mean to her when she is cheating on her husband with Ares because she can't stand to look at him? Beauty, beauty, beauty, why is everyone talking about it like it's something to chase, something that isn't already there? Eros had been beautiful and yet so ugly, Harry felt sick at the sight of him. Beauty means nothing when you're ugly on the inside.

Harry stares at Priapus with wide eyes, drinking him in, flaws and spots and all that. Because yes, there are so many repulsive things but it isn't everything. He has warm green eyes, close to Harry's eye colour actually. They twinkle when Priapus smiles or laughs and it's a nice laugh, one that makes you want to laugh too. And his smile, it lights up his face and gives you a sense of safety, like Priapus is the uncle you go to on a family party when you're fed up with everyone else. He's the kind of uncle who offers you a glass of wine and talks to you until you feel better.

Harry sucks in a sharp and leans over. Priapus gives him a questioning look but Harry is already reaching out with his hands, smushing Priapus' cheeks before he pulls him closer and plants a soft kiss on his maimed mouth. It's smooth, except for his upper lip that is covered with cysts and blisters from the infection. But he has been right. None of that matters. Harry pulls back a little and finds Priapus gaping at him with wide eyes and a little blush on his cheeks that really suits him. Harry nods to himself because yeah, Priapus isn't ugly at all.

"You know," Harry murmurs, "I don't think beauty is something you can inherit, certainly not from Aphrodite, and it's not something that can be taken away by a curse. It's something you become by being a beautiful person. So don't listen to them."

Harry wonders if Niall is actually ugly. There are people who have called him that and Niall always had to keep Harry from punching them right in the face. Niall is beautiful to him, crooked teeth and everything. Tastes differ, right? He doesn't even care if he's the only one who thinks Niall is beautiful, it's even better, decreasing the chances of someone stealing him away from Harry. But still, it has always been so obvious to him, but maybe not so obvious to Niall himself. When he has Niall back he will tell him so. He'll tell him everything, including the things he held back. He'll never hold back with Niall again.

Harry's heart feels a little lighter then and he smiles at Priapus before he moves away and tells him good night. This time he sleeps, quite good even, and he dreams of a soft meadow and a warm sun with his friends' laughter echoing around him. There are calloused fingertips trailing over his naked knee. He smiles.

*

Harry's standing in front of the the mirror in the master bathroom and stares at his own reflection. It's incredible what a snatch of sleep can do to your skin. It makes Harry look healthier and his wet hair almost reaches his chest, making him look like a freaking mermaid. But somehow he hates it. He remembers his talk with Priapus, remembers why he let his hair grow out in the first place. Everyone always tells him how beautiful he is but that's not what he wants to be right now. He rummages through drawers and cabinets until he finds a pair of sharp scissors and when he looks back into the mirror he is more than sure about this. He cuts it all off. Not that short but shorter. It still needs to be pullable. 

But he's shit at cutting his own hair and he's pretty sure it will look awful when it's dry and he laughs hysterically, cutting off another curl. He only stops when there's a knock at the door and he's still just wrapped in a towel but after a moment of thinking he opens it. It's the woman, Elaine, waiting there with a bunch of towels, looking him up and down.

"Uhm—"

Elaine gently pushes him aside to put everything down before she turns to frown at Harry. When she takes in his hair he just shrugs helplessly. With a roll of her eyes she snatches the scissors out of his hands, muttering something in French under her breath before she sits him down on the edge of the bathtub. She tugs at a few strands of his hair, cutting them off, and Harry watches more hair fall down on the floor. She's careful with him and once in a while she steps back, ruffling his hair to see if it's even, then she steps in again and trims the other side. 

When she is satisfied with it she starts to blow-dry his hair while combing her fingers through it. Harry closes his eyes and he almost hates it because she's so gentle and he wonders if this is what it would've felt like if his birth mother had loved him. He tries not to cry, squeezing his eyes shut until Elaine is finished. When he opens his eyes he sniffles a little but he is fine, he's _fine_ and she offers him a smile before she turns around.

It's only for a moment and she opens another cabinet, pulling out a scarf, a headband, like the one she has been wearing yesterday and is wearing now. Harry had secretly admired it a little and now there's a shiny green one in her hand that she starts to wrap around his head, pushing the curls out of his eyes. After that she ruffles his hair once more and picks up the dirty laundry like nothing has happened and he's still sitting on the rim of the bathtub five minutes later, looking into the mirror now that Elaine is no longer blocking it.

Dammit, he's still hot as fuck. Maybe that can't be helped. But it's different and he wanted a little different. He gathers his things silently before he steps out of the bathroom, leaving the seashell he has been wearing all this time behind on the sink. He doesn't want it anymore.

*

Liam doesn't comment on his new hairstyle, he just gives him a thumbs up while Zayn grins at him wildly and touches his hair all over, calling him a 'pretty boy'. Harry snorts and digs a finger into his cheek saying 'right back at you'. Louis is unimpressed and explains that he's seen Harry naked before and that his hair isn't the most prominent part of him, which is... disturbing. When did Louis see him naked?? Stealthy fucker. He probably spied on everyone in Camp Half-Blood.

But before he can comment on that Priapus appears by the door to see them off. The other three boys still look awkward but he insists on another hug, as payment for letting them sleep at his house. When it's Harry's turn he wraps his arms around Priapus and this time he doesn't mind the dick poking into his thigh. It can't be helped.

"I don't think you like hugs that much," Harry mutters into his deformed ear. "You just love making people uncomfortable, am I right?"

Priapus hugs him a little closer. "You only need to figure out what the curse can do for _you_." He sounds like he's grinning.

Harry gets pulled out of the hug by a hand, Zayn's hand in his, with Louis telling him they need to hurry. He nods and smiles at Priapus one last time before he melts with them into the shadows, holding on tightly.

*  
Harry doesn't know where he is. There is light everywhere and it would be pure and innocent if it wasn't for the blood. Blood soaking his jeans, making it stick to his skin. He is straddling someone's hips with a dead heart cupped in both of his hands. He is so hungry and it tastes so good when he bites into it, how the muscle and flesh tries to resist until he sinks his teeth deeper into it. Blood is gushing out, running down his chin, his arms already covered in gore from burying them in someone's chest, from breaking their ribs open.

He moans at the taste of the blood, only it isn't blood. It's too golden for that and the realisation makes him shudder with pleasure. It's ichor, the blood of the gods that fills his mouth and he takes another huge bite, tearing and chewing the meat like a feral animal. It fills his stomach but he wants more. There is an appetite, a hunger that has always been there but not even a god can satisfy it. He whimpers and shoves the rest of the ugly heart into his mouth, staring at his stained hands. They're wet and glistening.

When he moves his eyes past his own hands he can see a god beneath him. His skin is dark and his hair black and curly. Harry feels like he should know him. There is a memory ghosting through his head but it's fleeting, fainting and above all: meaningless. All Harry sees are lifeless red eyes staring back at him, gaping like the hole in his chest, an open ribcage that has been empty even before Harry ripped out the heart with his bare hands. He licks his lips.

"You taste bitter."

The body doesn't respond and Harry feels unsatisfied. He wants more, craves more but he doesn't know what, he just knows that it's not enough. That is until a hand reaches for his face, a pale hand that turns his head around, thumb stroking over his filthy lips and chin.

"What a mess," the person says and pulls back to taste the ichor for himself. "Bitter."

Harry nods and looks up into these very blue eyes, reaching out with both arms to bury them in short blonde hair. There is a smile on the young man's face that offers a glimpse of crooked teeth and Harry can't help but pull him closer until their lips meet. It feels like they're doing it for the first time but also like they've done it a hundred times over. Harry is being dragged away from the corpse and pushed into the ground where gold dust stirs from the impact. Their bodies collide and Harry feels a tongue licking at his chin, his throat, cleaning him up. Then the young man takes his hands and sucks each finger into his mouth until the colour of flushed skin shines through again. 

Harry knows him, he knows for a fact that they belong together because this time the memory isn't fading away, the memory is everywhere, filling him up with images. Not just images but also words and unlike the memories of the dead god these memories mean something. They are everything and Harry stares up at him.

"Niall," he whispers and Niall smiles back at him, drawing him closer by pulling at his arms and draping them around his own neck.

"Harry," he whispers back and they kiss again. They probably love each other and Harry never wants to leave. 

But then he wakes up, he wakes up because it was just a dream and he is _hard_ , his dick pressing against the seam of his trousers. He's panting into the grass, desperate to touch himself but he is not alone. Zayn and Louis are still asleep, Liam is probably on some kind of patrol, so Harry fights his way out of the sleeping bag, barely remembering how they went to sleep last night after Zayn made them shadow travel. He stumbles past several trees, trying to get as far away from his friends as possible so they won't hear him. 

He's already fumbling with his belt and zipper when he finds a tree to rest against. He wraps one arm around it, forehead pressed against the rough bark while his other hand dives into his jeans. He is harsh with himself, but not even his own hand is a good enough substitute anymore. He's craving Niall's calloused fingers instead, his fingers that are always rough from playing the guitar so much. He needs more but there's a Niall shaped hole in his heart that leaves him worried, scared and wanting.

"Do you need help?"

Harry freezes when there's a body pressing up behind him, an almost gentle hand resting on his waist and squeezing lightly. 

"What?" Harry chokes out.

Zayn rubs his face into Harry's shoulder and his hand slowly rakes down over his stomach.

"I don't think Liam and Louis will mind," Zayn mutters.

Harry closes his eyes against the tree and drops his arm to reach for Zayn's hand and squeeze his fingers.

"You didn't want to be one of my conquests, remember?"

"This is different." Zayn squeezes back. "I miss him too."

Of course Zayn is just as worried as him, Niall is his brother after all. But Harry can hear how desperate Zayn's voice sounds and _feel_ it even more. He's wondering if it was Zayn's despair that woke him up and not his own. Harry carefully removes Zayn's hands then and buttons up before he turns around. Yeah, Zayn is still pale and he looks sad, even sadder now that Harry rejected him. But he's not feeling it anymore, the arousal from his dream is gone, like Niall, and all he sees now is his friend standing before him, about to shatter.

"Let's go back and sleep some more, yeah?"

Zayn just looks at him with a defeated smile. When they return, Louis is already awake, talking frantically to Liam until they see them.

"There you are!" Liam pulls Zayn into a firm hug and throws a worried glance at Harry. "Where were you?"

"Just taking a stroll," Harry says and sits down on his sleeping bag, burying his face in both hands. He knows it was just a dream. But he _would_ tear out hearts and eat them if it means he can save Niall.

"Can you stop shit like that?" Liam asks them a little annoyed. "We shouldn't split up and Zayn, you need some rest, okay?"

"I'm fine, Liam..."

"No you're not." Liam is still holding on to him and Zayn tries to push him away with a scowl.

"I said I'm fine. We should leave soon anyway."

"Zayn," Liam growls. "You look like you're about to faint, we're _not_ shadow travelling until you slept a few more hours."

"Gods, stop patronizing me, will you?" Zayn rubs over his eyes. "I need to do this."

Liam finally lets go of him but stays close. "What you need to do is save some of your strength so you won't fall into a coma."

"I need to do this Liam. It doesn't matter what happens to me." Zayn turns away then, catching Harry's eye. "I need to do this."

"I'm—"

"Just leave him alone, Liam." Louis watches them with his arms crossed over his chest.

Liam whips his head around, staring at him. There is lightning cracking in his eyes and when he faces Zayn again he grabs him by the arm.

"You're going to sleep."

"I'm not!" Zayn tears his arm away.

"Just stop it, Zayn! Why are you killing yourself over this?!"

"Are for real now?" Zayn gapes at him. "My _brother_ is missing, probably dying and you want me to _sleep_? I won't. I won't, I won't! _He needs me_."

"Liam," Harry tries to step in gently. "He'll do it even if drives him to complete exhaustion. Niall is his brother, he needs to do this."

"Oh really?" Liam's hard glare turns on Harry now. "Do you really think so or do you just want your boyfriend back?"

Harry recoils, biting his lips. Of course he wants Niall back but that's not everything. He can feel Zayn's sorrow. It's close to his own.

Liam steps closer to Zayn then, grabbing him by the chin, fingers digging into his cheeks. "He is Harry's boyfriend, Zayn. Harry's, do you understand?"

Zayn's eyes widen, his breath growing heavy and suddenly he seems so scared, like he wants to run again. Far away until there are no gods anymore. No gods, no shadows, no fear of his own desires. Oh. _Oh_. It's love, Harry realises. More than one kind, not just the love of a brother. Zayn has always been spectacularly good at hiding his own feelings and this is his masterpiece. Harry didn't see this coming. Or did he? Maybe he just didn't want to see it... No, that's not it. It just didn't matter because it doesn't change anything. He hasn't been worried because Niall loves him and he never worries about Niall's love for him. 

"No," Zayn gasps, shoving at Liam's arms. "Stop this."

"Do you think I don't know? I'm not blind and you're not as subtle as you think."

"Stop it," Louis growls and tears Liam away from him. "It's not fair, leave him alone."

"Not fair, huh?" Liam looks between the two of them. "Fine... _Fine_. I'll just let you all die then, alright? It's all my fault anyway, isn't it? My boyfriends are trying to get themselves killed and I'm the bad guy who tries to look out for them."

"Gods, Liam," Zayn buries his face in his shaking hands. "You can't stop it. You can't keep us away from the danger and tell us what to do. We're not your kids."

"I know that," Liam yells back. "But somehow you all act like little brats anyway!"

"Fuck you, Liam." Louis is raising his voice as well.

And gods, Harry can't take this any longer, all that fighting. They're not even angry at each other, they're all just worried for the same fucking reason, they all want to save Niall. It's just different degrees of desperation because they all connect to Niall in different ways. There are so many feelings festering below the surface and Harry has to figure them out before it all makes him feel numb again, unable to move. But what can he say? There are no words that wouldn't make them all spiral further up into their rage. 

He knows how lost Louis feels, how much he wants to cry into their arms but he can't bring himself to do it, can't let himself because everyone would think him pathetic. Harry knows how exhausted Zayn is and that things happened during the quest that he doesn't even remember anymore because his mind always drifts off to _sleep sleep sleep_. He doesn't want to be awake because when he's awake, he's worrying about Niall. And Liam... he tries not to feel anything, wants to be strong for them. He doesn't know how to give up responsibility and what if he does? People might start to look after him too. He can't have that, he needs to be there for them because who else is? He loves them and he wants to be worthy of their love too.

It breaks Harry's heart and he lets out a sob that drowns in his friends' yelling, in their hot waves of anger that hurt everyone. Each word lashes out like a whip and leaves open wounds all over their faces. It's so strong and intense, Harry understands now why Niall is scared of his own powers. Harry could wreck them even further and he's briefly worried that he already did that, that they're like this now because he can't control his powers. Surely it doesn't just work one way. Surely they've been hit by his feelings as well. Maybe it _is_ his fault. And it would be so simple to break them apart now. It would be so grand and cruel, it would be the easy choice.

But he doesn't want that.

Instead he wobbles to his feet and closes his eyes, reaching out for them the only way he knows these days. Words are useless. Instead he brushes over Zayn's compassion, nudges Liam's love and pokes at Louis' pain.

And it works. Louis is bursting into tears. 

He rarely does, always bottling it all up until it's too late, until he breaks and there's nothing left to fix, only dull acceptance. But now he is crying, hiding his face behind his arm and Zayn and Liam are staring at him.

"I'm sorry," he chokes out so quietly that Harry can barely hear it. "I'm sorry, I swear. I just wanted to prove myself but I fucked up, I know I did. I didn't want you to think I was weak, I didn't want you to leave me behind." Louis' voice cracks at the end and his body trembles violently with ugly sobs coming out of his mouth. When he lifts his head Liam is there to take his face in both hands.

" _Louis_ ," he breathes. "We both love you so much, Louis. Not for what you do but for who you are and _that's_ what matters, you don't have to prove _anything_."

More tears are spilling from Louis' eyes and then there's Zayn coming up beside him to touch Louis' shaking hands. 

"And even the things you do, Louis, they're so important. We only would have half the fun and... and I wouldn't even be here without you. I've been running away from both of you because I'm always a damn coward. I don't take action and I'm... too scared to take what I want. If you hadn't stolen the Cornucopia I'd probably still hide from the world in some desert. So thank you, Louis. I love you."

One might think it would make Louis' stop crying but quite the opposite is happening. Each word makes him weep harder and he's pressing his cheek against Liam's gentle fingers, squeezing Zayn's hand.

"I'm still sorry," he whispers.

"I know you are. I'm sorry too," Liam says. "I'm just scared out of my mind because I feel like you're both slipping away from me and there's nothing I can do. But I can't lose you, I just want to take care of you because I know you're exhausted, Zayn, and as long as there's something left in me I'll fight for you, just please don't fight me." He peels away one hand from Louis cheek to comb it through Zayn's hair and settle down in the back of his neck. "And you broke that oath Louis, I'm so worried. I'd die for you, you know? I always will. I'm just as willing to risk everything as you two are."

Zayn nods, a few tears in his eyes that he quickly tries to blink away. 

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, Li..." He sounds miserable. "I can't think straight, I can't... I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"It's alright, love." Liam rubs over his sore neck and Zayn lets out a sigh of relief, closing his eyes at the touch. "I know you and I know you don't love us any less when you love someone else."

And that's it, isn't it? It's what family is about. To talk things out, to explain and forgive. Even when you can't forgive right now. Maybe Harry will never be able to forgive Aphrodite, maybe Mr. D will change his mind one day and disown him after all. But there will always be Niall and there will always be those three boys who the fates have shoved into their faces, for a good reason perhaps. They do belong together, the five of them, don't they?

Harry approaches them carefully when Louis' tears slowly come to and end and the familiar sense of their love pours all over the place again. And Harry knows, he knows that a little bit of that love is meant for him too. So he throws both arms around the three of them and presses himself into that little circle of bodies. (Luckily, there are no dicks involved.)

He's not saying anything because he has lost a bit of trust in his words but it's Louis who snorts at him, looking guilty.

"It should be you, you know?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asks.

Louis sniffs and snakes his arm around Zayn's shoulder to gently tug at Harry's headband.

"You should be the one losing your mind over this, not any of us. But here you are, trying to fix it all."

Louis looks at him curiously and Harry shakes his head. "Nah, I wouldn't be here without any of you. You're all keeping me together."

"You sure?" Liam tilts his head. "You've grown awfully mature lately."

"Don't say that." Harry pulls back one arm to clutch at the front of his own shirt in an exaggerated gasp. "It will raise the expectations!"

They all break into a laugh then and Harry grins, dragging them all a little closer again to hold on to them. (They hold on to him too.)

"Seriously though," Harry continues. "Your feelings about this are just as important as mine 'cause..." He takes a deep breath. "'cause we're a family, right?"

He hates how fragile he sounds.

"Right." Louis beams at Harry and he feels Zayn's and Liam's fingers tighten in the fabric on his back in confirmation.

Harry exhales loudly. "What do you say then, we sleep for another two hours instead of four and then we'll take that last trip?"

They are all looking at Zayn who quickly sighs in defeat. "Fine. Fine, okay."

They huddle together on their sleeping bags and take Harry into their middle this time, between Louis and Zayn and it's nice, even though Harry knows he won't _really_ sleep. He's too afraid of dreaming about Niall again and waking up without him. It will be the last time though. It's just one more jump, then they'll reach El Paso. One last time and then they'll finally save Niall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BE STRONG. I mean us, but you guys too ;) We're so close!
> 
> Translation of the French bits with Elaine and Harry:
> 
> "Who are you and what are you doing here? These are private grounds!" 
> 
> "Sorry. We're just looking for Priapus. He's my... brother." 
> 
> "Come with me."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you nervous? WELL I'M NERVOUS. We're both nervous. Let's be nervous together! <'3 (and thank you a LOT for all the comments on the last chapter)

_Niall is fading, he can feel it. His light diminishes with every moment he is spending here and he doesn't even know how long that is. He knows he was burning as bright as a sun in the beginning but there had been no end in sight, no surface for his light to reflect on. If he's in the Mansion of Night it should be different. He should _see_ things. And it can't be Erebus because he left._

_Perhaps Niall can rise to his feet, stand up and walk until he hits a wall, but he doesn't think his legs will carry him. If Niall is being honest here then the truth is that he can't feel his legs anymore. He hasn't felt them in a while. He can't say for how long exactly. It's not a question anymore of whether he gets out or not and it doesn't matter. He will die either way. So he tries to focus on keeping himself warm and comfortable instead, for as long as possible. Perhaps he will fall asleep soon and won't notice whatever happens with him. But he hasn't been able to sleep since he came here. Something is keeping him awake, making him flinch whenever he feels his eyes fall close._

_It takes a little longer before his hands start to prickle, a slight numbness spreading over the tips of his fingers. He looks down at them, the slight glow slowly fading. He tries to recall all the things he has done with those hands. The arrows he has sent flying into the hearts of monsters. Shoulders he has grabbed in encouragement, only to be rewarded with a genuine smile. He has plucked the strings of his guitar in infinite combinations, each of them unique, making people cry, laugh and sometimes both. It has left calluses on the pads of his fingers, making every touch rough even when he means to be gentle. Stroking Zayn's cheek, grabbing Louis by the back of his neck like a cat, pulling Liam into a hug. He remembers it all._

_Harry. He has touched Harry with those hands, often but never enough. It's never enough with the two of them and too overwhelming at the same time. And Harry has loved (loves?) the way Niall touches him, the roughness, the edges, whether it's those crooked teeth he has felt so conscious about in his childhood or his scrawny legs that look like they could break any minute, wrapped around Harry's waist. He has chosen Harry and Harry has chosen him, more than once. Niall wishes he could touch him again, before he forgets what having hands feels like._

_The light is barely there, making him feel smaller and smaller with every passing moment. He tilts his head back, staring at the emptiness above him. But it's not empty anymore. He gasps when he finally sees what Erebus had been talking about. There are stars. A million stars, perhaps a billion. No, more than that. There are stars and mists and Niall tries to look further, fumbling the glasses from his eyes with his last bit of strength. It's too much. Star after star, planets, black holes, systems, no end in sight._

_That's when he realises where he truly is and it brings tears to his eyes, making him sob. As a kid he had dreamed of this and now it is where he dies, where he will be put to rest. There is no above and no beneath, no right and left. It is not just the night, it is space, the universe, it's everything. It is Nyx in her pure form, her insides forever expanding, born from Chaos like the big bang that started it all. No wonder Zeus fears her._

_He will die here, every doubt that he might not erased from his mind. Memories come back to him, of a goddess with skin as dark as the night sky and silver stars for freckles that pepper her body and dress. He remembers her perfectly white teeth when she opened her mouth to swallow him whole. Even if Harry is looking for him, he won't find him. Not here._

_"It was easy," Niall mumbles to himself, eyelids drooping. "I lit the day... through gentleness..."_

*

They are here, in a shitty motel just around the corner of the Planetarium, giving Zayn one last chance to rest. His face is buried in a fluffy pillow and he snores in a very unsexy way which puts a smile on Liam's face. He's sitting next to Harry since Louis went out to get them some food. It feels a little like a last meal. He has to admit that he's not sure how this will end. He doesn't know if he can save Niall but he'll try anything to make it happen. And if he can't, then it doesn't matter if he survives this or not. He'd jump into the cycle again and patiently wait for Niall to find him once more. Because they aren't really mortal, are they?

"What does it feel like?" Liam drags him out of his thoughts.

"Hm?" Harry shifts his head around.

"What does it feel like? Being a, you know."

Harry furrows his eyebrows. Being a soulmate? "Don't know. I just know what it feels like to be with Niall."

There is a pause and Liam's gaze weighs heavily on him. "And what does _that_ feel like? It looks quite intense from where I'm standing."

"Hm. Don't know. It's just... good. Always. Like the dices are always falling right. I compare everything and everyone to Niall and he always wins. He's always there. I'm whole."

Liam hums with a little smile and Harry watches him, drinks in his posture. He is much more relaxed since his talk with Zayn and Louis. Like the storm finally settled to let the sun in. Or maybe it's just a summer storm.

"What does it feel like?" Harry asks him. "Being in love with two people?"

"Good," Liam answers with a grin. "There is no jealousy you know? Not ever. I kiss Zayn and I feel good. I kiss Louis and I feel good. And when I watch them kiss each other I feel bloody fantastic. I love them both, not the same way because they are different people but I love them the same amount. I know it's nothing like being half of a-"

"Liam," Harry interrupts him. "It's everything. It's worth just the same."

"Yeah?" Liam smiles at him.

"Yeah..." Harry smiles back.

*

The Planetarium isn't very big on the inside and there's no one in the foyer, no one but a small woman behind the register, yawning to herself. When she sees them step inside she forces a smile on her face.

"Welcome! Do you want tickets for our next presentation? It's called 'A Starry Tale'!"

Harry bites his lip because damn, he'd actually like to see that one. He's never been to a Planetarium before. But they are not here for that, unfortunately. He is waiting for Liam to say something but then he notices that they are all waiting behind him, looking just as expectant as him. Shit, when did he become the quest leader? Has he been one since the beginning? He hadn't even noticed until now!

"Uhm," he finally says. "I'm sorry. We'd like to see another program."

The woman frowns. "Another program? It's the only one we're showing at the moment."

Harry starts to sweat. "You see, we want to see something grand. Something that... takes us to another place."

The thing is, Harry doesn't know if she's mortal or an immortal in disguise. If this truly is an entrance to Tartarus though, then he's pretty sure that she isn't just a woman. But she is still frowning at him, squinting a little and Harry looks back at her, screaming internally. _Just take the fucking hint_.

"We can pay you." Liam comes up next to him and Harry sighs in relief. "As much as you need."

He takes four golden drachmas out of his pocket and puts them on the counter. The woman stares at them, slowly pursing her lips. Harry sweats some more. He's pretty certain she will turn them down but then she sweeps the drachmas into her hand and bites into each one of them to make sure they are real.

"Fine," she says and pins them down with a glare. "But it will cost you five."

"What? Why?" Liam crosses his arms like her demand his up for debate.

The woman just points her chin at Harry. "This one's carrying more than himself."

"Excuse me?" Harry feels like he just got called fat.

"It's five drachmas or you'll have to leave."

Harry pouts at Liam who rolls his eyes and puts another drachma in front of her. The woman smiles again and they can see how her skin flickers and becomes almost translucent, offering them a glimpse of lush green leaves and feathers. She must be something between a Harpy and a Dryad.

"One more thing though. These are one way tickets. We don't offer trips back from there."

"And why is that?" Zayn asks.

The woman shrugs. "Who would go there to come back again?"

Well, they can't really answer that. She prints out the tickets and passes them to Harry, who briefly looks at them (program: Straight to Tartarus, Status: one way ticket, single) before he hands them out to the others.

"Enjoy!" The woman yells after them as they make way for the hall. Harry appreciates how sarcastic she sounds.

A man is waiting in front of the door, inspecting their tickets, and since he doesn't say anything, Harry figures the mist is just showing him the regular program. They are alone inside, there is no one else, so they just choose the closest chairs they can find. They are tipped back so you can watch she 'screen' above properly.

"Okay," Louis says as they sit down. "I want to be honest... I'm a little scared right now."

"Same," Liam sighs.

Harry won't insult them by offering them to stay back but he shares their fear. This will be tough and dangerous and it's _Tartarus_. Whatever they're about to see will probably scar them for a lifetime. But he's willing to risk that, risk everything. He knows they are too. Being scared is alright.

"Do you guys wanna hold hands?" Harry says with a grin.

It was just meant to be a joke to ease the tension but when they _do_ grab each other's hands quickly and Liam shoves his fingers between Harry's he thinks _oh_. Maybe it was actually a good idea.

The light dims slowly, until it's completely dark, except for the projector in the middle that is shooting light at the ceiling to reveal a night sky. It's beautiful, really, the stars are glowing, twinkling and Harry feels his heart pick up speed. Close, they are so close now. 

A voice booms from the loudspeakers, talking about the great big bang, about how the universe and the earth came into being. Gaia and Nyx and Erebus, born from chaos like something unalterable and powerful. The sky is spinning above them and then the stars are moving, but not randomly. They are constellations, shining brighter than the other stars and then the voice narrates the gods' war against the titans, after Kronos swallowed his children. Harry feels sick at the sight but the story is not finished yet and the gods rise, rise, rise, they rise to the top and reign over the earth, over everything. 

The voice mentions soulmates and they show Zeus splitting them up, arms and legs and everything, dooming them to feel incomplete, broken, undone. Harry inhales sharply and squeezes Liam's hand, the familiarity of the scene tearing him apart all over again. But Liam is there to squeeze back and the comfort makes him ease back into his seat.

That's when the soft voice trails off and turns into something hoarse, crude, rough. 

" _Welcome to Tartarus. Enjoy your stay._ "

 _Oh no_ , Harry thinks and just a second later gravity ceases to exist. They start to float from their seats and damn, it really has been a good idea to hold hands. Harry shifts around to grab Louis' hand so they form a circle and he doesn't let go. They can barely see each other because it's so dark.

"Don't let go," Liam tells them. "Whatever happens."

They keep drifting but it's not aimlessly, it's like they are sucked in by the darkness, coming from above and there is no ceiling anymore. The pictures, this sky, it becomes real and they sink into it, the room beneath slowly fading into nothing until they suddenly pick up speed. It's worse than shadow travelling but strangely similar at the same time. The stars stop being a fixed point, instead they become bright ribbons of light passing them by and the further they rise (or do they fall?) more stars seem to fade. The darkness has returned and there's a pull in Harry's stomach, telling him that gravity is back and that they are in fact falling. 

It gets harder to hold on to his friends' hands and they seem to fall forever and ever with nothing but the harsh wind in their ears. That is until a red light appears beneath them and it's coming closer and closer, very fast. It's a familiar red and Harry takes a deep breath. This is it. It feels so definite, so affirming. The night of the red moon is where it all started and Tartarus is where it will end. 

He closes his eyes and waits, he waits until they hit a surface but it's not solid, it's _water_. Not normal water because as soon as Harry opens his eyes there is nothing but blackness, again, and the impact makes him lose Liam's and Louis' hand. _Fuck_. He tries to make his way up but this not-water is much more unforgiving. It's slow and he's running out of air and what is he even trying to do? Tartarus doesn't work like other places. It's not as easy as swimming to the top where it's safe. So he turns around, just choosing one direction and it already feels easier, even though his lungs start to burn heavily. But he keeps swimming and he's rewarded when there's sand or something else, he doesn't know, under his hands. But it feels like something close to a shore and when he pushes himself up he breaks the surface.

The air is hot and smells disgusting but it is air so Harry lets it fill his lungs in huge gulps, crawling forward. Zayn is already on safe land, vomiting black water onto the ground and when he turns around he watches Liam dragging Louis out of the water by the collar of his shirt.

"Woah," Louis gasps when they all flop down next to each other, closing their eyes. They don't want to know what's above them. "Lets never do that again, okay?"

They all mutter in agreement. But eventually Harry has to sit up and look around even though he doesn't want to. It's exactly like the night of the red moon and Harry wonders if Selene had brought part of Tartarus with her. It would explain many things. Harry doesn't like it but it's not making him freak out. _Red is dead_ , he reminds himself and it's not a lie. Nothing can scare him anymore, not the red moon, not the darkness, not any kind of monster. Because none of it compares to the fear and dread he had felt when Niall went missing. It's not holding him back, it's enabling him and he knows he can tear it all down and find that little light among it, the light that is Niall.

"Is everyone alright?" Harry finally asks, dragging himself to his feet.

"As okay as we can be," Zayn says and he still looks pale. It's worse even. 

Tartarus isn't just a place, it's a _Titan_ and it's basically eating them alive. It may take a while but still. The air is burning in their lungs, on their skin, and Harry is pretty sure he can feel a heartbeat under his feet. This is a beast they'll have to survive.

"But where do we go?" Liam asks, looking around. 

There is a lot to see but it's so much, so layered that they can't make out any details. The only difference is that on one side there is light and on the other end there is darkness. Harry feels like he's in that one Disney Movie, Beauty and the Beast, where Belle's father has to choose between the dark path and the one that leads to a more sunny place. He desperately wants to go for the light but they are looking for Nyx, for her Mansion of Night, they won't find it there. 

"Dammit. Just follow me," Harry says and starts to walk.

Every step is effort, every breath is torture. But they'll make it and instead of drinking from their water bottle, they're taking little sips of nectar to keep themselves strong. And they are not alone down here, they know it. There are creatures lurking behind torn down pillars and monsters that eat themselves alive. There is more Harry sees but can't really explain because the horror is too great. Shadow figures are coming for them and they fight them with everything they've got. More than once Tartarus makes them want to give up, makes them want to curl up on the ground and wait for death to claim them. But they can't. They can't until they found Niall.

"Sorry," Harry croaks when he stabs his dagger into a gorgon's neck with his eyes closed. 

She wasn't fully reanimated, not strong enough to leave Tartarus yet but she still tried to kill them, even though her snakes still hung lifeless from her head. After that they step on hands, arms, legs that belong to someone or something, fingers that dig into the soil to crawl away and find their bodies. It's a nightmare but Harry has had nightmares before and he knows he will forget about it someday. He doesn't envy the gods for their perfect memory, for being able to recall every little detail. Some things should be forgotten.

"What's that?" Zayn asks and points to a little hill that is made of bones. 

Someone is sitting on top of it, on the spine of a beast and they are humming a sweet little melody. Something feels oddly familiar about it. They look like a little boy but from the distance Harry can't make out how old he really is. They should check out the situation.

"Let's go."

"You sure?" Zayn looks at him.

"Yeah," Harry nods.

"Harry," Louis complains. "if that kid twists its head around like in a horror movie I'm gonna kill you."

Harry just snorts and then they climb up the pile of bones, trying not to look too closely. When they reach the boy he stops singing and turns his head to scowl at them. Well, he doesn't seem much older than five, like a child, but he probably isn't. Rosy cheeks and unruly blonde hair make him look innocent but really, who falls for that? He's a little chubby, his tummy sticking out between his trousers and his dirty t-shirt. Harry is reminded of those little cherubs during Christmas season. His eyes though are what stands out the most. They are yellow, almost golden.

"Hey," Harry says carefully.

"Go away," the kid says, hugging something close to his chest. Something that _whimpers_.

"Sorry." They all take a step back. Well, except for Harry.

"That was a nice little song," he says and shuffles closer.

"My sister likes it," the boy says and shows Harry what he has been hiding his arms. 

It's a _puppy_. A little white ball of fur, sleeping soundly in the boy's arms. "Now go away or you'll wake her."

"Sorry," he repeats. "But we could use some help and... I'm Harry by the way."

"I know who you are," he scowls at Harry, golden eyes flashing at him. "You killed my sister."

"Huh?" 

"I'm Helios," he finally says and then looks at the puppy. "This is Selene."

Well, _now_ Harry is stepping back. Of course he's not an innocent little boy and this is not just a puppy. They are _Titans_. It makes sense though. Everything reforms in Tartarus and maybe that's just what they look like until they're strong enough again to go on another vendetta.

"Fuck," he curses. "I mean. Sorry about that. But she didn't leave us much of a choice, didn't she?"

"Harry," Liam warns.

Yeah, it's not wise to get all defensive with a Titan. This is probably not his most powerful state either but Harry has no doubt that he can still crush them. Helios just glares at him like a little brat.

"She had a good reason," he says with an upset voice. " _We_ have a good reason for what we do. What Apollo and Artemis did to us is unforgivable."

Harry can't help it when the wave of anger hits him right in the face. He picks it up to fuel his own.

"Oh yeah? Do you always make demigods pay for the shit their parents pulled? Really pathetic, don't you think? You can't hurt them so you hurt innocent children." He claps slowly. "Bet you're very proud of yourself, sitting here all by yourself in the midst of nothing, waiting for another round that will probably make you end up here again."

He feels the others tense behind him, sees Helios stare up at him with wide eyes, mouth hanging open like he's about to say something. But then the complete opposite happens: Helios' bottom lip starts to wobble and tears well up in his eyes before a heartbreaking wail rips from his throat.

_Shit. I just made a Titan cry. Please write this down on my gravestone._

He curses under his breath and feels himself kneel down before him. "Hey, please don't. Don't cry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

Actually, he did. But he didn't mean to make Helios _cry_.

"Y-yes you did," he sobs. "You're mean."

This is ridiculous. Not just the situation but also that Harry really, really wants Helios' forgiveness right now.

"Hey, come on, I'm really sorry. You've taken good care of your sister haven't you?" Helios nods through his tears. "It's tough down here but you've been a good big brother and you're _still here_. I'm... yeah, maybe you had your reasons. It's probably not nice, being tossed away and having your job stolen by someone else."

Helios calms down a little but he still sniffles and there's a long string of snot coming right out of his nose. Ugh. Disgusting. But somehow it pulls at Harry's heartstrings, makes him move forward and rub Helios' nose clean with the hem of his own shirt. The Titan blinks at him then, hugging Selene a little closer.

"I just want to go home," he whimpers and looks at Harry with his huge eyes that really look golden now.

 _Gods,_ he thinks. _This is so surreal_.

"How about..." Harry swallows. "How about we make a deal then?"

Helios rubs at the tears on his cheeks with one hand and then looks at Harry curiously.

"What kind of deal?" He sounds a little suspicious.

"You see, we really need to find the Mansion of Night but we've never been here before. If you know the way and you lead us there, then... then we'll take you back."

Helios stares at him. "Back?"

"Yeah, when we leave Tartarus you can come with us."

"Harry," Liam hisses behind him. "You can't just--"

He shuts up when Harry shoots him a warning look. There's no guarantee they'll even find a way out but when they do it will be worth it. He is not underestimating Helios, not fooled by him looking like a child (even though he is, a little; there are glimpses of innocence and sparkles of hope in his eyes when he hears Harry's offer.) It would be good to have a Titan on their side.

"What about her?" Helios asks and shoves the puppy into Harry's face. It wakes her and she's blinking at Harry, yawning in her brother's grip.

"Sure," he says. "You can bring her too."

Helios beams. "Good! Then we have a deal. I take you to the Mansion of the Night and you bring us out of here."

Harry nods. "Deal."

Of course they need to be careful but right now they don't have much of a choice. Helios gets up from the spot he's been sitting in for decades probably and then starts to wobble away on his little feet. They follow him.

"Do you _really_ think this is a good idea?" Zayn whispers to him.

"He's a Titan," Louis agrees. "That's even worse than a creepy kid from a horror movie. I'm so gonna murder you, Harry Styles."

"Yeah, yeah." Harry rolls his eyes. "Maybe it won't be as bad as you think. And right now I don't care, okay? If there's anything left to do after we found Niall then I'll do it. I promise. I'll take responsibility, okay?" Responsibility, ugh. But he has to, doesn't he? 

At least Helios seems to know where he's going and it's getting darker and darker, the red light becoming less prominent and even though it's scary, it's also a good thing. It means they are close. At some point Helios just stops walking and whimpers to himself. When Harry approaches him and asks if he's alright, Helios just makes a vague noise and stretches his hand out. Harry stares at it. Helios makes another noise, wiggling his fingers and then Harry gets it, _oh my gods_. Reluctantly he takes Helios' hand into his, throwing a worried look over his shoulder but Liam just snorts at him like _You got us into this mess, mate_.

"It's so dark, I don't like the dark," Helios explains and holds on to Harry's hand. It's a little weird but he tries not to think about it. Instead he reaches back with his free hand and a moment later Zayn grabs it. It has been a good idea before and maybe it is now too. They don't encounter any more monsters and Harry believes it's because they're getting closer to the Mansion of Night. According to Chiron (yes, there was that one time Harry actually listened) it's so terrifying that even Giants and Titans stay away from it. No wonder Helios' fingers are trembling in his. He absent-mindedly rubs his thumb over them.

"It's over there," Helios whispers and points at it with Selene instead of letting go of Harry's hand. She complains about it by barking softly at her brother.

Harry has to look now, has to look directly at the palace that towers in front of them. Definitely a nightmare. 

"Okay." Harry takes a deep breath and then kneels in front of Helios. "We need to go in there and when we come back out then we'll all leave together, okay?"

Helios' tears his eyes away from Harry to briefly look at Zayn and Louis and Liam before they settle back on him.

"And if you don't come back?" He is still whispering.

"Well," Harry scratches at the back of his neck. "Then nothing really changes for you, does it?"

Helios pouts. "I guess."

"Okay." He stares at Helios and Helios stares right back at him. It is strange. One moment Helios appears to be the Titan that he is, calm and calculating. Next moment he is just a boy who is afraid of his own shadow. Harry feels strangely reminded of his past self. "Okay. Right."

He finally shifts to his feet again and then turns to his friends who all have the same determined looks on their faces.

"This is it, guys." They all nod. "Thank you for coming with me and all."

"You're welcome," Louis says with a shaky grin. "Now please let's go before we all change our minds."

They go. At least that's what they want to do but before they even reach it a figure appears before them. It's not randomly popping up, it's more like it weaves itself together from an invisible fabric and turns into a person. A goddess. Her dark skin looks almost purple and long black weaves of hair are framing her face. She has stars for freckles and her dress is so dark it almost sucks in the little bit of light that is left.

Nyx.

 _Fuck_. That wasn't the plan.

"I wouldn't go inside if I were you. One look and your minds will be broken forever." Her voice is clear, infinite and It shakes them to their bones, makes them unable to move.

"We must," Harry gasps. "I need to find him. I need to find Niall, I know Zeus gave him to you!"

She hums. "Yes, he did."

"I want him back. So you better let us in. I don't care about what I'll see as long as I get to see _him_."

But Nyx seems unimpressed. "You can't. Because he is not there."

" _What_?" Zayn sounds alarmed.

"He is not in my Mansion because I ate him."

Harry feels nauseous, like his knees are about to give in. _I ate him_ , she said and Harry wonders what that means. What does it mean? But he knows when she rests a hand on her stomach, rubbing over it like a pregnant woman. It's exactly as she said. She ate him. She ate _Niall_.

"What the fuck?" Harry steps forward. "Are you serious?"

"His light was strong, it nurtured me well. But he is almost dead now. It's fading."

Harry's whole body is trembling. "I will kill you for this," he says as calm as possible. "I will kill you and then I'll cut him out of you."

He draws his dagger and Nyx hisses at him. "You can still walk away from this. Or you can decide to join your lover."

"What do you mean?" Harry hisses back.

"He is a soulmate. This is where he belongs, where everything starts and ends." She taps her stomach. "You can join him."

Harry holds back a laugh. "So what, you actually ate him because you thought it was the right thing to do?"

She frowns. "Of course. This is where you all end up, eventually."

She is actually serious. She actually means what she says. But it means nothing to Harry.

"Nah," he finally settles on. "I prefer to kill you and cut you open with my dagger like it's a dinner knife."

"Be careful." Nyx still doesn't seem very troubled. "If you come near me I will crush you. I will not hold back. The universe knows your name, Harry Styles."

Harry juts out his chin. "Good."

Then they charge. Zayn's arrow sizzles past them before they even reach her but she just plucks it out of the air like it's nothing. Her arms are long and it looks like they become even longer at her will, lashing out to hit them hard. Harry is being pushed into the ground so harshly it's pressing the air out of his lungs. He tries not to let it hold him back, he scrambles to his feet just as quickly, coming for her once more. She screams angrily when Liam turns into lightning and tears at her arm. Louis manages to cut her leg but it doesn't seem like it's affecting her much. Every time they hit her she only seems to grow more annoyed.

"This is not a fight you can win," she growls and slowly removes Zayn's arrow from her eye socket. Blood, ichor, whatever pools out of that hole is pure light, the exact opposite of the darkness surrounding her. 

"Says Who?" Granted, it's not his best comeback but _please_ , who does she think she is? He survived all of Niall's cousins, so he'll survive this too.

This time a shock wave of darkness rolls from her body and hits them right in the chest. They all get thrown back against a chain of rocks and Louis screams. Harry gasps at the impact and tries to move, shifting his head so see what happened. Two of Louis' fingers stick out in a twisted way, probably dislocated, maybe broken. Blood is running down Zayn's forehead and he touches it with a hiss while Liam grimaces and grabs his ankle. Not good. Especially when Harry feels the hot white sting in his right arm. A monster's sharp bone pierced it and the blood feels cool on his skin. It's not that strange, considering how hot the air around them is. But it's okay, his arm is still attached which means he can still fight. 

He grabs the bone right beneath where it punctured him and with a loud yell he tears it out. Blood. More blood. An alarmingly big amount of blood. Maybe he's on a clock now. He should hurry.

"Are you okay?" He looks at the others.

Zayn seems a little out of it but nods along with the others. Louis shifts his sword into his other hand and Liam limps forward. He's glad that they're just as unwilling to give up as he is. Nyx is nursing her own wounds but she is still ready when they come for her once more. Harry ends up with even more cuts and can taste the blood in his mouth when he spits it on the ground. This is hopeless. They need to be better. He looks over at Liam and... Louis. Where the fuck is Louis?! When Liam notices his alarmed look he turns around as well. Louis is gone, but where?

Nyx screams. 

There is a thin silver wire around her neck and Harry recognises it as the one Louis is always carrying with him for when he needs to craft himself little lock picks. He remembers the day Zayn gave it to Louis, fashioned by him with the help of the Hephaestus cabin. It always hangs from his belt like a spool and now it's tightly wrapped around Nyx' neck and Louis is behind her, feet resting against her shoulders, hauling her backwards.

She is taller than all of them but Louis is pulling and pulling, leaning back further to make her lose balance. Then she's falling over with a crashing sound. Louis stays exactly where he is, sweat covering his forehead, face twisted in pain because he has to ignore his fingers in favour of keeping her down. 

"Now or never," he presses through his teeth and it only takes seconds before they're with him.

Zayn and Liam take both of her arms, wrenching them away from where she's trying to remove the wire and pushing them to the ground. Zayn puts all his weight on it with both of his knees, Liam tries as hard as he can with his twisted ankle, electricity flashing all over his hands from the effort. Harry looks down at her, brushing his lips over the ring on his finger before he drops to his knees and straddles her. She meets his eyes then and Harry feels like he's about to fall right into hers because they shimmer like a freaking galaxy. This body is not her real body, is it? There's something else inside of her. 

"Whether he's dead or not," Harry tells her. "I won't let you live."

She opens her mouth but no sound escapes, the wire around her neck only tightens and cuts off any words that could've been said. So Harry raises his dagger and licks over the blade, charging it with all of his anger, his longing for Niall, his hope and his fears until it's hot and red and _glowing_. He lifts it above his head before he rams it into her stomach as hard as he can. She's soft like butter and he cuts her open, skin and flesh, and darkness is gushing out, all over his clothes and hands. 

Nyx doesn't scream but she's thrashing harder, trying to break free. Harry is very proud of his friends because they don't give in, they do everything they can and give Harry time to dig his arm into the wound. He pushes past the flesh and the organs and gasps in surprise when he reaches a void. A cold void that gives him chills. He doesn't know where to look, he's just fumbling around in the dark, digging deeper until his face presses against her chest. _Come on. Come on, Niall, where are you?_

That's when he feels it. A familiar tuft of hair and he almost wants to cry in relief. He makes a noise of recognition and then he pulls back briefly before he dives back in, with both arms this time, grasping at Niall's face to pull him up. It is an ugly business, dragging Niall through all the gore and blood but he's here, he's _here_ and Harry manages to pull him out limb by limb until he's in Harry's arms and _oh gods_ , it's the best feeling in the world.

Nyx isn't moving any longer and Harry carries Niall away from her, carefully laying him down on the ground, wiping the blood away from his face until his pale skin shines through.

"Niall?" Harry whispers and then presses his ear to Niall's chest. His heart is barely beating. "No, please no. Niall..."

The other boys gather around them and Zayn lets out a sob when he sees his brother but Harry has no time to take care of him, he needs to do something about Niall because he is _still dying_. They have no ambrosia left and Zayn may be the son of Apollo but he can't fucking _heal_ and how inconvenient is that? Why isn't Apollo himself here? He could help Niall in an instant but... Harry's head whips around. Of course. They may not have Apollo but something close to him.

"Helios?!" He calls out. They haven't left him far behind, he should hear them and yes, it only takes a few moments before they see the little Titan totter around the corner, Selene tucked under his chin. Helios gazes at them warily when he stops.

"Are we going back now?" He asks.

"Soon," Harry promises. "I need your help first. Can you heal him?"

Helios frowns. "I'm the God of the sun, not the God of healing..."

Harry growls in frustration. "But can you do something? He's a son of Apollo." Maybe not the best thing to mention, especially since Niall is the one who actually killed Selene. "Whatever your powers are, if they're connected to the sun, maybe... maybe you can help him. _Please_."

He doesn't know if what he's saying makes any sense but he's desperate right now and they don't have anything to lose. 

"Hmmmm." Helios appears to be thinking. He lifts Selene up in front of him to look into her eyes. "What do you say, sister? Should we help the demigod who killed you?"

Harry holds his breath. Selene gnarls softly, wiggling her little feet in Helios' grip. Then she sighs. Helios smiles at her and presses a kiss to her furred head before he cradles her into the crook of his arm.

"She doesn't remember him yet," he explains. "But I remember. I don't want to help him. But I guess I want to help you."

He kneels by Niall's head and sits Selene down next to him, telling her to be good. Then his hands move over Niall's face, his little chubby fingers trace his nose, his forehead and it looks more like a kid exploring someone's face than actually _doing_ something.

"Oh," Helios sounds delighted. "He's warm. Like me, not like Apollo."

He giggles to himself and now he's grabbing Niall's head with both hands and presses his own forehead against his. There is that melody again, the song Helios has been singing to Selene earlier, that Harry had felt so drawn to. He still doesn't know what it reminds him of, he just knows that it doesn't sound like a Titan's wrath. It sounds like a blessing. Helios glows then, but not like Apollo and not like Niall, he glows until there is no person left to see, like he is made of pure light. Like he _is_ the sun. Harry has to close his eyes and turn his head away. His nose collides with Liam's shoulder and he presses his face into it until the song stops.

When he opens his eyes again Helios sits cross-legged on the ground with Selene on his lap, a satisfied grin on his face. Niall looks... better. And now Harry can actually see him breathing. It's all there, the colour in his cheeks, the softness of his skin. He's breathing, he's _alive_.

He's just not moving.

"Why isn't he waking up?" Harry moves back over Niall, touching his hair, his face, his shoulder.

"I don't know," Helios says with a shrug. "Physically he should be fine. I don't know what happened to his soul."

His soul. _Gods, please, don't let it be too late._

"Wake up, wake up," Harry mumbles and pushes his face back into Niall's chest where his heart beats steadily now. 

It's such a familiar sound too, so close and beautiful and it reminds Harry of their trip to Ireland ( _It seems so long ago now_ ) and how they've huddled together under the blanket. It was so warm under there with their limbs entangled, listening to each other's heartbeats until they fell asleep. It was the only darkness they could trust, just the two of them, like... like they were sharing a womb.

With a sharp intake of breath Harry sits up, gaping at Niall like someone revealed for the first time that the world is actually round and not flat. Like all the puzzles are finally falling into place and Harry _remembers_. It had felt so familiar because it _was_. They've been there before. Tess had been wrong about soulmates and twins, it wasn't like that.

They were together back then, finally, after so long. Harry and Niall but they weren't Harry and Niall yet, they just shared Maura Horan's womb. And then Harry died, right next to Niall and it was so painful, he didn't want to let go. So what did he do? Selfish prick that he was, he tried to hold on to Niall's soul so painfully hard that he ripped off a part of him. Harry took it with him when he grew in another womb, in Aphrodite, trying to grow that little piece of Niall beside him but it was not enough and Harry was too weak to keep them both alive.

So he took it in.

He took it all in and maybe that's the reason why Harry feels everything so strongly and tries to hide it with false indifference. Maybe that's why it's so hard for Niall to be a gentle person, why he has to work so hard on being nice. He's missing something. 

_But I killed him... I killed my brother_ , is what Niall had said. It's not true.

Harry carefully lifts Niall into his arms, hugging him close and pressing his lips to his ear.

"You didn't kill me, Niall," he whispers. "You didn't kill me, I'm right here, you see? I'm sorry I fucked up, I didn't mean to, I wanted to stay, I promise. I'll always look for you, no matter how long it takes but... but it would be really cool if we could just skip that and be together now, okay? So _please_ , wake up or I'll have to do all of that true love's kiss Disney crap while everyone is watching. They would never let us live that down."

He's not sure whether the others heard him or not and he doesn't care, he rocks Niall in his arms and buries his face in his neck, breathing him in. He doesn't know what to do, doesn't know why Niall is not waking up when Harry is right here. He's still that selfish prick, he won't let go of Niall. But maybe, maybe instead of ripping Niall apart he can give back that little piece of him. He wants to.

 _Fuck it_ , he thinks and presses his lips to Niall's mouth. 

Harry gives it back, somehow. He just hands it over and it's almost painful because it has become a part of him, grown with him like a third kidney, no, like a second heart and it _hurts_ but it's not hard to give it away because his heart has always been Niall's, hasn't it?

Whatever Harry is doing, it's working, and suddenly Niall's lips part under his, inhaling soundly. Harry lets out a relieved shrieking noise and kisses him again, a little harder this time and when he pulls back Niall is staring at him like he's seen a ghost. Harry knows then, that he doesn't have to explain anything, not in the slightest because the piece of Niall that is back with him now has been raised and nurtured by Harry all his life. It's full of emotions and memories and yeah, Niall must know exactly what it means.

"Hey," Harry sniffs, feeling ridiculous. "How was your nap?"

Niall just smiles lazily at him, fingers trailing over Harry's arm. "Lousy."

That's when the others crowd in with relieved gasps and sighs and yelling, touching Niall as much as they can and even though letting go is the last thing Harry wants to do, he does. Zayn immediately falls into his brother's arms and they all talk frantically when there's suddenly a deep groan echoing behind them. Harry twirls around.

It's Nyx. She's holding her stomach with one hand while the other removes the wire from her throat and everyone's voices die down when they realise that she's still alive. The 'blood' that is still pouring out of her eye and body is made of stars and light and darkness and Harry quickly grabs his dagger from the ground, making his way over to her. This ends now.

"Harry, no!"

It's the panic in Niall's voice that stops him and when he turns around he's sitting up with Zayn behind him, eyeing Harry intensely. 

"She almost killed you, Niall."

"Yeah but... you can't kill _her_. She's everything Harry. She's not just the night, she's the universe, do you understand? She's why we're here in the first place, it's just the circle of life for her. _Please_ , don't kill her."

Harry drops his hand, dagger dangling from his fingers. The pain in his arm and the cuts that he spots all over his friends' bodies makes him want to kill her, but it's not like Harry hasn't noticed it. Of course there's more to Nyx than this. When he turns to her she is looking from him to Niall.

"You understand then?" She asks.

"I do," Niall says.

"You understand that this is how it always ends, whether it is today or in a few years."

"I do," Niall repeats. "But not today."

Nyx considers them with a long look before she removes her hand from her open stomach and it looks like she's already beginning to heal. She flings away the blood on her hand and it stops in mid-air, etching, seething, similar to the way Nyx had appeared in front of them earlier. Her blood is tearing into the fabrics of reality, pulling it open like skin and the earth begins to shake. Tartarus. Nyx is breaking it apart and it's probably painful for the Titan. But it offers a sight to them that makes Harry almost sob in relief. Whereever this gateway leads to, it's green and sunny and he wants to go there.

"Leave now," Nyx commands. "Go back. But we will see each other again."

Harry doesn't have to be told twice. He quickly sheaths his dagger, not sparing Nyx a single glance, and then he's back at Niall's side, carefully prying him out of Zayn's tight grip. Niall immediately drapes his arms around Harry's neck, nose pressed under his chin.

"Are you taking me home now?" He sounds tired.

"Yeah, Ni," Harry says softly. "I'm taking you home."

Harry doesn't let go of him and when he moves to stand up, Helios is still sitting there with Selene, eyeing them with concern, like he's scared that they will leave him behind after all, that they will break their promise. Harry smiles and offers his hand to him.

"Come on. I'll take you home too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what a roller coaster. We hope you guys are still okay!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you a looot for everybody's comment on the last chapter! We were really nervous and put a lot of work into it so yeah... we're happy you liked it <3 I think we all deserve to relax a little now!

Niall wakes up to warm sheets and soft hands. The pillow smells of fabric softener and the blanket he's wrapped up in barely scratches his skin. He feels clean and warm and that's pretty nice, considering where he has been for the past few... whatever. Who knows how much time has really passed? Niall is not in any rush to actually get up and he enjoys those thin fingers combing through his hair. He knows they don't belong to Harry because they are the hands of an artist who draws patterns on skin and twirls hair around his fingers. Zayn has always been quite handsy.

Niall can also feel the weight of another hand resting on his leg, calm and steady. The only person he knows who can make you feel that safe and secure is Liam, who always ensures that you're properly tucked in. And then there is Louis, who has this distinctive voice that you even recognise from the other side of the camp. He sounds like he has a sore throat, like a purring cat. Louis always reminds Niall of a cat. They are all talking to each other but Louis' voice is the loudest and the most carefree anyway. He's telling Tess not to worry, asking Chiron for tea and Mr. D demands from Louis to delete his phone number. 

It's all very normal and casual, which makes Niall want to get up even less. He doesn't want them to know yet that he's awake and he basks in the attention of his friends. Even though the person he wants in bed with him the most is Harry. Harry is not saying anything but Niall knows that he's in the room as well without even opening his eyes. He can feel it, his eyes on Niall at all times. It's a good feeling. Niall should probably move. He doesn't even know where he is exactly. At least he's not in Tartarus anymore... He's not with Nyx. He barely remembers Harry's arms around him, dragging him to a place where the sun felt warm on his skin and the air was fresh and clean. He must've passed out then and not woken up until now. He can hear a storm going on outside. Harsh wind hurling rain drops against the window and roaring thunder in the distance. 

It's not fair though, is it? To pretend to be asleep. And he feels so well rested he probably _should_ move. So he takes a deep breath and shifts around, tugging his hand out of the blanket cocoon to take Zayn's wrist and press his face into his hand. The voices die down immediately and Zayn makes a questioning noise.

"Ni?"

Niall smiles a little and blinks his eyes open. Woah. The light is pretty bright. And he doesn't have his glasses on so everyone looks a bit blurry but he can still make out little details, like Zayn's relieved grin.

"Hey, Zebra."

Zayn chuckles at the very old nickname that had only later turned to 'Zee', like 'Nightingale' had turned to 'Ni'. They've been really lame at choosing their superhero names. But Niall's grin fades when he takes in Zayn's quite pale face and the scar on his forehead, right where his hairline starts. He reaches for it, touches it with the tips of his fingers.

"It's alright, Nialler." Liam squeezes his leg. "We're all fine now."

Liam smiles at him and he seems fine, at least there are no scars on his face or anything. Louis looks fine too, just a small cut under his right eye that has turned into a fading scar, probably by ambrosia. His hand seems sore, yellow and green bruises covering the knuckles of two fingers. But they are fine, Liam had said. They are alive, aren't they?

And Harry. Harry is at the opposite end of the room, far away from Niall. He's sitting on a chair with his knees pulled up, staring at Niall. No scars on his beautiful face, but there are some on his hands, hands that he seems to knead painfully hard, like he's trying not to move. Niall knows then why Harry's not here with him, holding him. Because he wouldn't just hold Niall, he'd basically jump him and even though Niall would be fine with that, they are not alone in this room.

"It is good to see you awake, Niall Horan." Chiron pulls over in his wheelchair and takes Niall's wrist into his hand, checking his pulse. "How do you feel?"

"Good," Niall says and it's not a lie. He'd also feel good in a trash can though because compared to Nyx and Tartarus everything is a five star hotel to him. "I'm good, I'm fine. Don't have any headaches and I didn't try to move yet but it will probably work too. Thank you."

Chiron nods and pulls away again. "How much do you remember?"

"I..." He frowns at himself and feels Zayn's hand going back into his hair, trying to calm him. Isn't he calm? Probably not because he's twisting the blanket with one hand. "I remember sitting on the plane. Zeus came and he dragged me away, tossed me into Nyx' arms. Then." He swallows. "Lots of darkness. Stars."

Chiron nods. "Anything else?"

But Niall's eyes meet Harry's again and Harry smiles at him softly. Gods, he wants to pull Harry into his lap and kiss him. Kiss him for hours and touch him all over. He doesn't know about everything that has happened while he was gone but he knows that Harry is his soulmate. He knows that they were supposed to be twins. He knows because Harry gave something to him and it's sitting warmly in Niall's chest, telling him just how much he is loved. It's overwhelming and makes him want to cross the room until they can touch, even if his legs won't carry him, he'll crawl. All his life he had felt the guilt and the remorse of losing his twin, but Harry is right here, looking at him, and Niall just _knows_ it's true. It's always been Harry.

"Niall?"

He tears his eyes away, clearing his throat. "I'm not sure. I passed out eventually. Next thing I know is I'm in Tartarus with the boys. And then... I passed out again."

"Yeah you passed out a lot." Louis smirks at him from where he's sitting on the floor, leaning against the bed. 

Niall realises now that this is Tess' bed and they're in The Big House. Couldn't have been his own anyway. The bunks in the Apollo cabin aren't that comfy. 

"So what did I miss?" Niall finally asks.

It takes them a while to give him the full story. Tess starts first and explains how they met up right here in this house after Niall's abduction. She tells him about the prophecy and the words make Niall shudder. This is way bigger than he had thought. Liam takes over then and chats about their journey, how they met one of Harry's less famous brothers and the amount of monsters they've encountered. Louis is quite good at amplifying the story with his humour, throwing in some jokes and the way down to Tartarus sounds a little less horrible when he tells it. But Niall knows that it must've been awful. Zayn stays quiet through the whole thing and when Niall looks at him expectantly he just shrugs and claims that he's been sleeping through most of it. Niall can't quite believe it when they tell him he's a grandson of Hades, but then he looks at Zayn properly and... he can see it. 

It's Harry who tells him about the rest. About Tartarus itself, about meeting a Titan and fighting Nyx to get him out.

"Louis was amazing," Zayn says with a new gleam in his eyes. "You should've seen him. He sneaked up on her and then tore her down so we could help you."

"Aw, stop it," Louis says nonchalantly but still blushes.

"It's true." Liam's hand squeezes Louis' neck gently. "I don't think we would have managed it without him."

"Come on." Louis rolls his eyes but there's still a redness in his cheeks and Niall can see how proud he is of himself. He takes Liam's hand out of his neck to squeeze it like a 'thank you'. 

Niall is aware of how Louis always had trouble with his confidence. But confidence is something no one can give you, it's something you have to find in yourself. Niall is glad that Louis seems to have gotten there, or at least started to find it. Nevertheless, they've also told him that Louis broke his oath on the River Styx and that leaves him worried. He can't lose any of his friends, not after everything they went through in order to save him. His heart aches a little and he finally sits up, running a hand through his hair. 

"Thank you." He looks at each and everyone at them. Especially Harry. "Thank you for getting me out of there. It's not something you do for anyone and I appreciate it. Seriously, I love you for that."

All of them of course, he loves all of them. Harry smiles at him while Liam, Zayn and Louis go in for a hug and almost smother him.

"Alright, alright," Niall croaks and pushes against their shoulders until they back off with a laugh. "That's enough for today I think."

"Do you need anything?" Zayn's hands linger on his shoulders and he still looks concerned.

"No, just..." He looks at Harry, swallowing. His throat feels dry. "I'd like to rest a little longer."

"Of course," Chiron says.

"Good to have you back, Nilo," Mr. D adds with a nod.

Then they all stand up to move to the door and _Harry is standing up as well_. It makes Niall panic for a brief second and he jumps off the bed too, not feeling weak at all. But Harry isn't leaving. No, he's just closing the door behind everyone else before he turns around and leans back against it, staring at Niall. _Gods, he is so beautiful_ , Niall thinks. He's cut his hair and a green scarf is wrapped around his head, holding his curls back. Curls that are even more defined now because the weight isn't dragging them down. They're bouncing with every slight movement and Niall wants to get his hands in there, feel it, test out how hard he can still pull it.

"I lied, " Niall says, licking over his lips.

"About what?" Harry raises both eyebrows at him.

"I don't need to rest."

A smirk teases at the corners of Harry's mouth and then he's pushing himself away from the door. Niall is meeting him halfway in the middle of the room and their bodies collide, lips crushing together in a searing kiss. Harry's arms wrap around his middle and Niall's hands bury themselves in those soft brown curls the way he'd wanted to just a moment ago. It feels so good to finally be close again and Niall finds himself breathing heavily through his nose as they exchange open-mouthed kisses. It's hungry and hard, his lips soon throbbing from it, but it's exactly what he wants. That and the high pitched noises Harry makes in the back of his throat, so greedy and wanton while his hands pull Niall closer.

"Off," Niall gasps against Harry's lips and drops his hands to the hem of his shirt. "Off, off, _off_."

It's ridiculous and they giggle when it turns into a little tussle because they try to strip each other at the same time, which obviously isn't working. So Niall steps back and takes off his own shirt (he doesn't even know whose it actually is), with Harry already crowding in again to kiss him as soon as it's off and Niall growls into his mouth, pushing back, licking into his mouth. But Harry's shirt is _still on_ and Niall is annoyed, so he tugs a little harder, shoves it up under Harry's armpits before Niall breaks the kiss and finally pulls it over his head. As soon as the fabric is past Harry's mouth Niall kisses him again, sighing softly because _damn_ , it will always feel that good.

Harry smiles into the kiss and starts to fumble with his trousers but it's not fast enough and Niall has no patience left, so he he takes over, batting Harry's hands away and drawing him closer by his belt. He guides them back to the bed and Niall shoves him down, which makes Harry laugh in delight. Niall wants to suck that laugh in, right out of Harry's mouth. It's a little too smug for Niall's taste, makes him want to turn Harry over and bite all across his back and legs until Harry turns into a humble and whimpering mess. Until he begs.

But they have time for that later, right now he just wants to come, wants to take the edge off and he knows Harry is feeling the same. It's been too long. So he practically rips open Harry's jeans and then starts to pull at the legs, tries to peel them away from Harry's beautiful slim legs.

"Gods, Harry, you and your fucking tight jeans," he complains when he's not just dragging the pants but also Harry across the sheets. 

It sends them into another fit of ridiculous giggles and Harry is holding on to the headboard while Niall pulls harder until it comes off. Luckily, Niall only has to shove down a pair of sweatpants and toe his way out of the rest before they're both naked. That is when they both turn a bit more serious again and Niall climbs on top of Harry, crawling up his body closely enough to graze Harry's tattoos with his lips. The Laurels on his hip bones, the butterfly on his stomach and the swallows on his chest, they all still taste the same.

"Niall," Harry whines, fingers desperately raking through Niall's hair.

"Yes," Niall says and drags their lips together because he's right, this is not the time for teasing and they're both already hard from nothing but kissing (and missing) each other. 

He rolls his hips, making Harry gasp and then Niall draws back, breaking their kiss. But it's only to twist his head and duck back in, tongue first as they meet again. Harry returns every little kiss, every slide of Niall's tongue and they rut against each other furiously, Harry jerking up from the mattress while Niall tries to press him deeper into it. But it's not enough and Niall knows that, he needs to _touch_. So he backs off and covers Harry's mouth with his hand, rubbing fingers over Harry's lips until he gets it and parts them for Niall.

"Yeah, like that," he whispers as Harry swipes the flat of his tongue over Niall's palm, licking it all over until it's wet and drenched and Harry doesn't look away from him once, doesn't even blink. It makes Niall feel hot all over and his cock jumps in desperate need. 

Niall shifts a little to the side, putting his weight on one elbow as his wet hand wanders down, grasping both of their cocks. It's slick and yet still rough, his hand squeezing around the both of them and Niall already revels in the sight of Harry pressing his head back into the pillow, moaning. Niall is panting, stroking them fast and hard because they both need to come so badly.

"Can I say it now?" Harry gasps at another twist of Niall's hand and drags his fingers over Niall's shoulders, nails digging into his skin. "Please, I need to say it."

"What?" Niall licks his lips, ready to tear the words out of Harry's throat and swallow them, whatever they are.

"All the things I never said before, because – ah – they're... problematic. Probably not healthy. Possibly awkward and-"

"Just tell me," Niall hisses, pressing their foreheads together with only a few inches between their lips. "Tell me, Harry."

"I want to touch you, Niall. Always. Everywhere, inside and out. Want to taste your blood."

Niall's breath shudders and he closes his eyes for a moment. "What else?"

"Want to skin you with my tongue," Harry whispers against his lips. "Want to wear your skin like it's mine."

"Fuck, Harry." His hand falters and it's hard to get back into the rhythm. Harry is always throwing him off, thwarting his plans. "Me too. I meant what I said in my song, you know. Want to be in your bones. Literally."

Harry trembles beneath him and Niall can see that he's close, so he lets go of his own dick in favour of Harry's, to get him off faster and better.

"Niall-"

"You're so beautiful Harry, you know that, right? Of course you do. Everyone else can see it too. I hated that. I hated that so much." He's pressing a kiss to Harry's lips, thumbing over the tip of his cock. "Sometimes when you didn't look at me I wanted to kill everyone else, just so I'm the only one you can look at. Pretty problematic as well, huh?"

Harry whines high in his throat, bucking in Niall's grip and yeah, he's definitely close.

"I was always so scared of hurting people but you just begged for it, didn't you? You were my prey, Harry and I wanted to eat you so badly. I thought about it. Thought about your skin between my teeth."

It's really maddening how beautiful Harry is, especially in moments like these, when he's already flushed red from the need and the excitement, green eyes flashing up at Niall. But the worst thing? The worst is his perfect and soft looking neck. Not a single bruise, no scratch, no cut, nothing. There's no evidence anymore of Niall being there and that's not okay. Harry seems to think the same and he tilts his head to the side, a string of 'yesyesyesyes' falling from his mouth, begging to be claimed all over again.

And that's what Niall does. He practically attacks Harry's neck, wants to turn it red, purple, green, yellow, wants to make him bruise and bleed. Niall moans as he buries his teeth in the pale flesh, biting, licking, sucking at it. He knows it's what does it for Harry, not a hand on his dick but Niall's teeth. Harry groans, legs twitching and fingers pressing crescents into Niall's back when he comes all over his hand. And Niall strokes him through it as he tastes more of his skin.

"Gods, I have missed you," Niall gasps and drains Harry to the last drop, squeezing him tightly. 

Only when Harry sinks back into the pillow and his grip on Niall's shoulder loosens, does Niall let go to touch himself again. It won't take long, not at all. But Harry recovers quickly and snakes a hand between them to replace Niall's, to get him off himself. 

"And I have missed you," Harry whispers back, sated, happy, devoted. "Do you know what I've been thinking about all this time when I missed you? What I _really_ wanted to do to you?"

Niall lifts his eyes to look at him, anticipation tightening the heat in his gut even further, making him thrust up into Harry's hand. "What?"

But Harry just smiles at him.

"Harry," Niall says, voice dropping even lower. "Tell me."

Harry nods then, pressing their sweaty foreheads together, noses brushing against each other's.

"I wanted to slice you up," Harry purrs, licking his own lips and Niall's as well. They are so close. "Slice both of us up and knit us back together, the way it's supposed to be."

Niall chokes out a moan. _The way it's supposed to be,_ it echoes in his brain, in his fucking dick and _yes_ , he wants that, he wants it in this moment, imagines it behind his closed eyes when he comes hard.

"Fuck-"

"Yes," Harry hisses against his lips before he presses his own to them, happily accepting the mess on his stomach that both of them made. 

Niall's mind is so pleasantly blank, his limbs giving in so he falls on top of Harry, kissing him back lazily. He's calmer now, only feeling like he wants to burn Harry, not like he wants to set the whole world on fire along with him. He barely registers when Harry wipes them off with something but he _does_ feel his warm body squeeze against him and Niall opens his arms instinctively until they fit together perfectly. It's always perfect. Just Niall and Harry with a storm raging outside. 

They look at each other silently, Niall's thumb brushing over Harry's left eyebrow, down his temple and his cheek, reaching the abused skin by Harry's throat. He's hissing softly under the touch, closing his eyes with his lip caught between his teeth and Niall wants him, gods, he wants him so much.

"Missed you," Harry finally says, fingers trailing over Niall's arm to catch his hand and press it further into the bruise. "Missed this. Missed us, I.... Niall, I missed you so much."

Niall is not surprised when the tears gather in Harry's eyes, his breath quickening until he's fully sobbing and all Niall can do is stop him from hiding his face behind his hands. Instead he's tugging Harry closer and shoving his hand back into his hair, rubbing over his scalp in a soothing motion.

"Harry... I missed you too. I thought about you and the boys all the time, but especially you. I thought I'd die there and..." somehow that makes Harry only cry harder, makes him press a sloppy and wet kiss to Niall's mouth. "Mh... but. But I'm here okay? I'm here and I won't leave your side ever again. I should've gone with you in the first place, I was going mad in my mum's house without you."

Niall can see how Harry is breaking himself over trying to stop his tears and no, that's not the way to go. It only makes him shake harder in Niall's arms and Niall doesn't want him to hold back. It makes him wonder if Harry has even cried once since he's been gone. He probably bottled it all up, tried to be strong and brave. And he _is_ strong and brave, but he doesn't have to be right now. Niall is right here to be that for him.

"Hey, babe, stop this. Don't keep it inside, yeah? Can only imagine how hard it's been for you all this time. And you were so good and brave and strong and I'm so very proud of you. Gods, Harry, if you only knew _how much_. What you did for me, how much you were willing to give up in order to save me is just... I'm the one who should cry. And I'm right here." He squeezes Harry in his arms, rocking him carefully. "We'll always be together, I promise. Just you and I, Harry."

Niall wants to tell him about a different song from his notebook, wants to sing it to him until he stops crying. _Not even the gods above can separate the two of us_. Harry _does_ stop crying eventually and then he starts to apologise for crying which makes Niall pinch him hard because no, he won't ever let Harry apologise for his tears. He emphasises that by pressing soft kisses all over his face, licking away the tears before he settles for a long and soft kiss on his mouth, muttering I love yous into them, one by one, three times, four times, and Harry mumbles them back like a trade. 

Niall slowly rolls them over so he's lying half on top of Harry and drags his lips over other places; the heart on Harry's arm that has a thick scar right there, like he has been pierced by something. A kiss to the underside of his jaw and a long lingering kiss on his collarbone. Harry hums in pleasure. Then Niall finally entwines the fingers of his left hand with Harry's right hand and kisses the ring on his finger, the claddagh ring Niall had given him at the airport. It makes Niall's heart flutter, knowing that Harry has been wearing it all this time, that he took it into the heart of Tartarus, that it has been stained wtih blood. Titan's blood and Harry's blood. All of it for Niall. Gods, he loves him so much.

"What?" Harry asks when he catches Niall staring at their hands.

"You're right-handed..."

"Uh, yeah. So?"

"I'm left-handed."

They look at each other and Harry frowns at Niall, but then he gets it and he laughs.

"Oh. It's so obvious now, isn't it? That whole soulmate business."

"It is," Niall answers and smiles at him.

But Harry's face is quickly turning serious again, his hand gripping Niall's just a little tighter.

"You alright?" He asks carefully and flops back down next to Harry so they're sharing the same pillow, facing each other with their still joined hands between them. 

"Yes..."

"… but?"

Harry squirms a little. "It's not just that, is it? It's not just some fate bullshit, right? You... you taught me how important choices are and I don't want to lose that. I want you to want me despite this, not because of it."

Niall understands what he's talking about. He's been thinking about it too but he didn't mention it because the answer is pretty obvious to him. 

"Harry," he starts softly. "We didn't even like each other that much in the beginning-"

"That's what _I_ told everybody as well!" Harry exclaims, face lighting up.

"Let me finish."

"Sorry." But he's still smiling at Niall. Harry probably knows the answer too. He just needs him to say it out loud. 

"Maybe fate made us notice each other and caused the immediate attraction, who knows? But all the rest? The work we put into this? All those fights and tears weren't for nothing. That's all us, Harry. I would still choose you, soulmates or not." He swallows. "I hope you would choose me too."

Harry's eyes widen. "Of course!" 

"Good. Because first and foremost we're soulmates because of who we are now. But I guess it's nice to have it confirmed by the universe."

"I guess," Harry agrees.

"Good," Niall repeats. "Good."

He untangles their fingers to lift his up to Harry's hair, reaching for the headscarf that's sitting all crooked and half undone on his head anyway. He drops it behind Harry on the floor and then leans back over him, burying both hands into those pretty curls that pop even more now. 

"Do you like it?" Harry sounds a bit nervous so Niall grins at him and tugs him closer by his hair to press a hard kiss on his mouth. A low whine puffs against Niall's lips and when he pulls away, Harry's eyes are glazed over already.

"I like it," Niall finally says, a little breathless himself. "I like it a lot, actually. I can still pull it." As if on cue he takes a hand full of hair, hauling Harry's head back until he hisses sharply. Niall can't wait to wake up next to him again and complain about Harry's hair in his mouth. "No wonder you're so stupid pretty, you took it all with you back then, didn't you? So greedy..."

Harry freezes under him, eyes opening in a wide stare. It confuses and irritates Niall so much that he immediately lets go, afraid that he said something wrong. As soon as Harry's free he sits up to look down at Niall, all serious. 

"Are you trying to tell me you think you're not pretty?"

Niall chuckles but there's a little frown in there too. He doesn't think he's ugly. Others have definitely said they find him attractive but he still thinks he's kind of average. He's not a god. But it doesn't matter, right? He knows Harry loves him.

"I know you love me for what I say and what I do, not necessarily for what I look like? Except for my teeth I guess." His smile is a little lopsided.

But Harry is still fixing him with a steady look, it's almost like he's disappointed. That's not what Niall had wanted to achieve, it's not like it actually _matters_ to him. Plain beauty is not important, is it? Actual beauty is what you become in someone's eyes, a reward for being loved. He doesn't know what Harry sees when he looks at Niall. Harry has never told him.

"I totally failed, didn't I? I fucked up."

"Harry, what-"

"No, listen." His hand comes up to cup Niall's cheek. "I never told you how beautiful I think you are, did I? I was always so wrapped up in my own head and... I thought you knew."

"You don't have to say it, you know?" He can't even imagine what that would sound like. What Harry would actually say. "You had plenty of chances to choose and you always chose me, so that's all that matters."

"But I want to tell you, Niall. Because you deserve to hear it. Every little bit. And I made myself promise that when I get you back I won't withhold anything anymore. Don't make me break my promise."

Harry's gaze is so firm, determined, Niall doesn't know what to say. So he settles on a tiny little "Okay..."

The smile he gets in return is soft and yet hot and when Harry bends down to kiss him it goes straight to his toes, making them curl in the sheets. Harry drags his mouth down over Niall's chin, down his throat and his chest. He arches into every brush of Harry's lips that whisper Niall's name against his skin over and over again, accentuating each syllable with a kiss. It's like Harry is trying to make up for all the times when he couldn't say Niall's name and it makes him feel a little sad in return. He wished he could've been there for him.

"I love your legs," Harry mumbles when he's finally reached the the end of the bed and he is hooking one of Niall's legs over his shoulder, kissing the inside of his knee and part of his thigh. "They are like, the perfect size, you know? Love feeling them between mine. And there's so much strength in them, no one expects that."

He gently drops his leg back to the mattress but he is not finished yet, instead he nibbles along Niall's hipbone until he can press his whole face into Niall's stomach and purr against it.

"This I love even more," he continues. "You're so soft here, not muscled and hard like everyone else. You love your food and you're an amazing archer. I love that about you so much and it's so beautiful." He lifts his head to smile up at Niall. "But then again, I also love your arms. Those arms I swear." He swallows hard and licks his lip. "The things you can do with them drive me insane. How hard they work to keep you up when you fuck me. So pretty."

"Harry..." Niall doesn't feel uncomfortable but it's new and strange and he doesn't know what to say or what to do, he's not used to lie back and enjoy. But that's exactly what Harry wants from him right now.

"Just relax, Ni." He's pressing his face back into Niall's stomach and makes a humming sound, like he just remembered something.

"That's where I did it, you know?" Harry whispers, catching his eye for a moment. "That's where I cut Nyx open."

Niall's breath hitches and he can't help the hand that is reaching down to grasp at Harry's hair. He only keeps humming, tapping a finger below Niall's rips.

"I started here." Then he trails it down, down, down to his navel. "And I ended here. I cut her open without a second thought because I wanted to get you out of there, wanted to have you back in my arms so badly. Would've done more than this to get you back, you know. I needed to see your beautiful face again."

His tongue keeps tasting Niall, showing him which parts Harry savours the most. It's all of him. Every little bit of skin. Niall is glad he's lying down because he's sure his knees would deny their duty. He feels so loved, so wanted, it's driving him insane. Is that how Harry feels with him too? 

"Your scar," Harry whispers and nuzzles at the pink line on Niall's neck that goes up to his cheek, little lines of smaller scars blooming from it like the branches of a tree. "makes you even more beautiful. You remember Risa from the Hephaestus cabin? She's repairing everyone's pottery with gold, uses it like glue. She's calling it Kintsugi and it means that things are even more beautiful because they've been broken. That's what you are, Niall. Every little flaw makes you even more beautiful. And when you start to glow like the sun," he strokes over the scar, "then the light is even brighter here because the skin is thinner. It's so beautiful I can't even breathe."

Niall is shaking in Harry's tight grip, under every touch of lips to skin. He _does_ feel beautiful now and it scares him because it makes him also feel vulnerable. But maybe that is alright, as long as Harry is here to keep him together, like he always has been. He shivers even harder, gasping and whimpering a little when Harry bites at his jaw.

"Your teeth, of course. You already know how much I love them. Love to feel them on me, love to see them when you smile. Makes your face even more handsome, it's totally upsetting. Every time I see them, feel them, I want you to eat me up. Just tear the flesh from my bones like an animal."

Gods, Niall is hard. He's so hard and presses himself against Harry who has been rubbing his own cock against Niall's hips for the past few minutes. He can't believe it takes so little to make them want each other. Just one look, one word, and Niall is all hooked again. At least he's not alone in this.

"And finally, your eyes. Gods, your eyes, Niall." Harry is holding his face with both hands, looking at him in awe. "I've heard them talk about you and your eyes so many times. _Oh, look at his baby blue eyes_ and _they look like the sky_ or _No, no, they look like the sea._ " He sighs. "But they're all wrong, so wrong, they don't know you like I do. Your eyes aren't blue like the sky or shit like that. They're blue like the hottest of fire. The one that actually hurts when you touch it and _fuck_ , I love getting burnt by you." He is panting now against Niall's lips, trying to keep himself together. "Burn me, Niall."

Niall groans, crashing their lips together. No one has ever said things like that to him and he doesn't know if he would've believed anyone but Harry. He feels himself grow hot and needy with a new understanding for why Harry gets so impatient all the time.

Niall has been on the receiving before but usually he's in charge and just rides Harry into Elysium. It never was like that, with him on his back and Harry pinning him down with his body and love, nipping and sucking at his skin with a dark look in his eyes. He's worshipping Niall with his lips and tongue and it's what he's been afraid of all this time. Worship, whispered praises, Harry offering his body to Niall like a sacrifice. It's something divine, something that his insides crave even though he has promised himself never to give in to that. Worship is what keeps the gods in this world and Niall isn't a god. But Harry offers himself and his words so willingly, so effortlessly, Niall doesn't know how to say no. 

_Sorry_ , he thinks at the gods before he's cupping the back of Harry's neck, kissing him even harder. He takes it all in, the love, the desire, the fluttering feeling of belonging somewhere. He knows Harry is doing it on purpose, serving those feelings to him on a dinner plate, knowing that Niall would never refuse. _All for me,_ he thinks. _All mine._

"Show me, Harry." He whispers after tearing his mouth away.

"What?" Harry asks hotly against the corner of Niall's mouth, like he's ready to show him whatever Niall demands.

"How much you worship me," he whispers and something rips behind Harry's eyes.

Niall can see him swallow hard, can actually _hear_ it. "I will. I will show you, Niall."

Their next kiss is a new level of intensity and he knows his lips are burning, knows it's hurting Harry but he's only pressing harder against him because he wants to keep his promise. Harry reaches down beside the bed to where his trousers lie about and Niall watches him, waiting. But when he sees what Harry is actually doing he has to laugh.

"Harry... Did you come here with lube in your pocket? Were you so sure about this?"

"Weren't you?" Harry shoots back, climbing back between his legs.

Niall spreads them wide enough for him to settle between them comfortably. "I was... so, good job I guess. Would've hated to go through Tess' stuff for some slick."

"See? I'm so smart. I've been carrying it with my all the time, to be honest. Just waited for you to wake up and be with me again."

Niall's grin falters a little. "Harry... how long have I been asleep?"

Harry is already spreading lube over his fingers, looking at Niall tentatively. "A week."

"Shit."

"It's alright. You're here now. Do you feel good?"

"I do..."

"Then I'm glad you took your time." He leans back down, kissing Niall with tongue and teeth and his mind is being wiped blank immediately. All concerns are pushed into the back of his brain for another time. All that matters for now is the two of them.

It's been a while and Niall squirms on Harry's first finger, only getting soothed by kisses and soft murmurs, pleads, asking him to relax and let Harry take care of him, worship him the way he deserves it, the way it's appropriate. Niall lets him and he has to admit, it's nice to be on this end for once.

"I'm gonna make sure, Niall," Harry breathes, stretching him further. "I'm gonna make sure the world knows."

"Knows what?" Niall gasps and presses back on his fingers. 

"That it can't have you. Not even a single piece of you. You're mine, the same way I'm yours."

Niall nods, squeezing his eyes shut, croaking out a "Yes. Now fuck me."

Harry grins at him and for a moment Niall thinks he'll try to make him beg, but he doesn't. Instead he's hoisting himself up until they're on eye-level again, bodies sliding together until they're flush. Niall almost forgets how to breathe.

"Don't be silly, Niall," he murmurs and slowly reaches between them to take himself in hand. "I'm going to make love to you."

Then he's pushing in and Niall can suddenly breathe again. Of course he's going to make love to Niall. He really does feel silly for thinking anything else, this is Harry after all. So full of love that he didn't dare to love at all. And no soulbond could've changed that, no matter how strong. Harry changed it himself and let Niall in because he took an effort. That's what their love really is about. 

"Harry..." His voice breaks a little at the end when Harry bottoms out. Niall feels so full, so good. 

"Yeah," Harry gazes down at him, fingers combing through the top of Niall's hair. "Maybe I'll _fuck_ you after all. You just look so good. Gods, I can't wait to wreck you the way you always wreck me."

He starts to move and kisses Niall at the same time, making him whimper against Harry's mouth. It burns a little but it's still nice and soon fades into the back of his mind with everything else so he can concentrate on Harry who is pushing into Niall's body with a keen roll of his hips and a soft moan. Niall likes it, loves it even, how Harry tries to be considerate and show Niall how much meaning lies behind each thrust. 

But Niall still can't help who he is, can't just lie back and let him do all the work. He wraps his legs around Harry's waist, digs his heel into the back and buries all fingers into his curls. It does have the desired effect, just a little tug at the roots of Harry's hair and he's snapping his hips forward, making Niall groan, deep from his belly.

"Shit, Niall. We just started. You can't... you can't set me loose yet. I wanted to give you all the kisses and the cheesy lovemaking you deserve. Soft and slow and beautiful."

Niall hums and because Harry has stopped moving he jerks his hips, writhing and putting himself on display as much as he can. 

"I like soft." He kisses Harry's lips. "I like slow." Another kiss to his cheek. "And I like beautiful. But I like you more. You can still fuck me and love me at the same time you-"

He breaks off when Harry decides to thrust into him in that moment, without a warning, and yeah, that's it. That's what he wants. That shameless need in Harry's eyes and the hard thrusts that send him up higher on the sheets. 

"See? I love how you take care of me."

Harry gives in with another groan and fucks into Niall until the bed creaks. He feels so sore already with the way Harry's hips meet his, causing filthy sounds to fill the room. They kiss and kiss until they can't anymore but their mouths stay open around each other, trading breaths as Harry rocks back into Niall over and over again. He doesn't need to put on a show for Niall, he doesn't need to impress him. He just needs to want and love him, that's all. Like this. It's enough to bring Niall close to the edge.

"Shit," Harry curses, tightening the grip on Niall's hips. "I'm so-"

"It's alright. No holding back, remember?" Niall gasps.

"I remember," Harry growls and suddenly rocks back until he sits on the back of his heels, pulling Niall's arse into his lap. Then he bends over again, nearly folding Niall in half and he thinks _fuck_ when Harry slides even deeper, the new angle giving them both pleasure. "I remember very well. So you don't hold back either, okay? Give me all those pretty noises I know you can make. I hate it when you swallow them down, I want to hear them all."

It's true that Niall is always a little less vocal but he's not doing it to upset Harry. He just doesn't want to ruin the beautiful picture Harry makes when he is yelling and moaning beneath him. But yeah, he can see why Harry wants that too. So he gives in as well. His jaw goes slack and it all comes out, every little sound, every hiss of Harry's name when he nails Niall's prostate and it's good. It feels like letting go, even though he's still holding on to Harry so painfully hard. 

"Gonna come inside of me, yeah?" Niall hears himself whisper. "Please?"

And since when is _he_ the one who begs? But it's worth it, to feel how it makes Harry groan and jerk into him and it's hitting Niall _just right_. It makes him realise that he's built up a wall himself all this time. Not the obvious one to protect others from who he really is but a smaller one, shutting out a corner of his heart that believed love means he has to give more than others. Now that corner is occupied by that little piece Harry has given back to him, convincing him of the simple truth that it's not like that at all. That Harry is there for him just as much as he is there for Harry. He can let himself go because Harry will catch him and even when he doesn't: He'll dive deeper than Tartarus to get Niall back. 

_Shit, he really loves me_ , Niall remembers, head finally catching up with his heart, and it's what makes him come, completely untouched, a loud moan ripping from his throat. Harry fucks him through it, even harder than before, hissing a praise against the underside of Niall's chin. It's shaking him to the bone and he's so lost, so small, clinging to Harry. Not because he might drown, it's more like he's flying and scared of floating away. 

"Fuck," Harry wheezes and stills inside of Niall who feels the heat and wetness filling him up.

It gets a little uncomfortable after a while but Niall still isn't willing to move and Harry isn't either, he just presses open mouthed kisses against Niall's neck and anywhere he can reach without moving too much.

"You know, even if you were a woman, you couldn't fake an orgasm," Harry sniggers suddenly.

"Hm?" Niall feels too sated to form a proper sentence, just moving his hips a little, making Harry finally pull out of him.

"'Cause- Fuck, Niall... Warn a guy." But he shifts over, pressing himself to Niall's side instead. "You can't fake it because you glow. If you don't glow you definitely didn't come."

He grins lazily now and Niall snorts, looking at his own hand. There still is a soft glow to it, yeah... he can't help it when he's with Harry. It just happens every time.

"I love you so much," Harry whispers eventually, almost like a secret, with his chin propped up on Niall's shoulder.

And Niall smiles, drawing Harry's face closer with a slurred "C'mere" and "I love you too" but before their lips meet they hear something crash downstairs. It's echoing in the room, followed by a loud bang and angry voices. Niall knows one of the voices because it's his dad's.

Apollo has arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Okay, that's it with relaxing  <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you all very much for your comments! You guys make us feel all warm and fuzzy <3

Niall and Harry clean themselves up as fast as possible before they slip back into their clothes. An old pair of glasses is sitting on the bed stand, which means that Niall's actual glasses probably got lost in Nyx somewhere. Great. With a sigh he pushes them onto his nose, the world becoming much clearer again and then they rip open the door. At least Niall is fully clothed, Harry isn't even wearing a shirt and he doesn't understand why until he realises that the shirt is probably what Harry has used to wipe them off with. Oh well. It's not the most important thing right now so they grab each other's hand before they stumble down the stairs.

Everyone is gathered in the living room but the centre of the attention are Apollo and a little blonde boy. He's a little plump around the middle and wearing a small orange camp shirt with something that looks like swim trunks. They are yelling at each other and the kid lifts a book above his head, glaring at Apollo.

"Don't you dare," the god says, pointing a finger at him. "Don't you _dare_."

And then the book hits him square in the face.

"Oh fuck," Niall mutters.

Apollo looks pretty battered in general, his hair is out of place like someone's been yanking on it and there's a _bite mark_ on his arm. This kid doesn't look older than five but he's probably Helios, the Titan they've brought along from Tartarus. The sleeping white puppy in Tess' arms must be Selene. Shit, he knew she would come back to bite him in the arse one day. 

"I hate you, I hate you!" Helios screams and throws more stuff at Apollo. "I'm not leaving!"

"You're insufferable!," Apollo yells back and fends off the candelabra with the flat of hands. Somehow no one is volunteering to help him and when Apollo notices the two of them he points an accusing finger at Harry. "And _you!_ Do you have any idea what you've done? Do you have any idea what Zeus does to someone who frees a Titan from their prison? _Two_ Titans, to be exact."

Helios is still throwing a tantrum and tries to attack Apollo with his little fists now but the god is quite unimpressed this time, grabbing him by his wrists to keep him away.

"You're not supposed to be here," he hisses at Helios. "You should be down in Tartarus to rot forever."

" _Hey_ ," Harry growls beside Niall and loosens the grip on his hand to approach the fighting gods. Helios is still trying to free himself with angry tears in the corner of his eyes and for a moment Niall thinks Harry is going to pick Apollo's side but no, he isn't. "Stop it," he tells Apollo angrily who is so surprised that he _does_ stop and Harry quickly lifts Helios up by his armpits and right into his arms, settling him down on his hip to hold him close.

Niall blinks because... _what?_

"I can't believe you're defending him," Apollo laments.

"Leave him alone, he's just a boy," Harry argues. 

Helios has his forehead pressed against Harry's cheek and glares at Apollo with his arms firmly locked around Harry's neck.

"Just a _boy?_ ," Apollo shrieks. "He's a _Titan_. You know how evil they are, he can't stay here!"

"Oh yeah?" Harry shoots back like he's been having this conversation many times before. "Some might say the same about the gods."

Apollo starts to boil on the inside, face turning incredibly red. Niall knows that his dad is _this_ close to snapping someone's neck, so he quickly steps in.

"Dad, calm down," he says and tries to position himself between them.

"Niall!" Apollo beams, momentarily forgetting about Helios. "You look well! I knew they'd rescue you, I gave them the perfect instructions."

"Sure," Niall says. "So what is this about? Why are you here?"

Apollo's face darkens again. "I'm not telling you anything while that thing is here."

"He's so mean," Helios sniffles behind Niall and he can hear Harry soothe him with softly spoken words.

"Maybe we should _all_ just calm down," Niall tries again and looks at his father.

"Yeah and stop threatening each other," Harry adds.

When Niall turns around Harry's back is facing them and Helios looks over his shoulder, still making whining noises but then he shoots a brief grin at Apollo and sticks out his tongue. Apollo bristles at that and seems ready to fight him for another round but Helios is already ducking his head back into Harry's shoulder, enjoying the little back rub he's receiving. _Oh no_. Helios has Harry wrapped around his little finger, doesn't he? Niall is mildly concerned but Louis just snorts from one of the sofas, looking amused.

"I didn't do anything," Helios explains with a pout. "I was just--"

Whatever he was about to say is lost when his eyelids suddenly fall shut and his arms go limp around Harry. He is snoring, loudly, his face smushed against Harry's shoulder. Did he just fall asleep in the middle of a sentence? And only a few seconds later the napping puppy in Tess' arms comes to life, yawning and blinking around the room. _What the fuck?_

"The sun went down," Chiron explains when he notices Niall's confused face. "It's Selene's time now. One is always asleep while the other is awake."

"Yeah," Louis adds. "At least we're never having trouble to put them down."

They all sound so used to it, Niall wonders how much he has missed during the last few days.

"Now please get them out of here," Apollo says with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I'll do it," Mr. D offers and steps up to Harry, stretching out his arms.

Harry is looking at him reluctantly, biting at his own lips and Niall can see him tightening his grip around the boy ever so slightly.

"Harry," Mr. D presses and it feels like they're having a silent conversation between father and son, without using words, just with their eyes. And as it often happens, the parent wins that argument.

So Harry just sighs and finally gives in, handing the sleeping Helios over to Mr. D. He looks at Harry one last time before he carries him away to his own room, telling Tess to follow him with Selene. She'll probably watch over Helios while he's asleep, like Helios most likely looks after her during the day.

Harry doesn't look happy when they all sit down but he still sinks into Niall's arms because they need to touch at least a little. Who cares about personal space? Niall's personal space is Harry's space anyway. Mr. D returns only a few moments later with Tess on his heels and throws something at Harry's head.

"No need to run around naked."

"I'm not naked," Harry mutters and tears the fabric from his head.

It's one of Mr. D's ugly Hawaiian shirts and Harry's face lights up when he sees it, quickly slipping it on with a huge grin. It's too big on him but somehow he's still rocking it. Which only makes Niall want to get him out of it again. But Harry seems quite happy and then takes Niall's arm to drape it back over his shoulder.

"Great, now that we're all here and fully clothed," Apollo glares some more at Harry, "let's talk about the important things. The prophecy."

Niall tears his eyes away from Harry because yeah, he should probably listen to that.

"First of all, I release you all from your oath on the River Styx. It won't do much now anyway." Next he's looking at Louis. "Don't think it'll help you, though. Styx is very unforgiving when it comes to that."

Louis is sitting between Zayn and Liam and just shrugs like he doesn't care. He's a good actor usually but not right now. Niall is pretty sure he's terrified. _There are worse things than death_ one of the Hades kids has once said. Niall believes her. 

"And now that you brought Niall back with my help," Apollo pauses dramatically to bask in his own glory which makes Niall groan and palm his face, "we should consider the rest of the prophecy, since it is what Zeus is most concerned about."

"Wait, does he _know_ the prophecy?" Liam asks.

"No, of course not. But he knows what it means when two soulmates meet. _Solely as one and never alone, these kindred spirits must earn their throne._ Whose throne do you think we're talking about?"

"Wait," Niall says, suddenly feeling sick. "We're not planning on taking his place or something."

"But you might be," Apollo says. "That's his only concern."

"He wants us dead for something we _might_ do?" Harry scowls. "Yeah, definitely not evil or anything. Titans are much worse."

"Harry," Niall whispers. "Not the time."

He just shrugs in Niall's arms.

"Anyway," Apollo continues, completely ignoring Harry now. "I'm afraid you'll need to fight him. You should prepare the camp for war when Zeus comes."

"Are you sure?" Liam is very quiet, his face a mask, but it can't be an easy situation for him. Zeus might be a dick, but he's still his father. If Niall remembers correctly Liam is even one of Zeus' favourites. Which doesn't mean that he's a good parent, he's just less shitty to Liam than to the rest of his kids. 

"I am sure," Apollo answers him. "That storm right there?" He's nodding to the window where it's still dark and grey outside. "It's his preparation for war."

"Fuck," Zayn mumbles, biting at his thumb. "How are we supposed to beat a god?"

"Oh, you won't, Zayn," Apollo waves his hand around. "Only soulmates can harm him. But I suppose there will be collateral damage."

Sometimes Niall wishes Apollo would not talk at all and just shut up.

"Well," Louis beams at them. "You can all join me then, right?"

But no one is laughing at his joke and for the first time it's actually Liam who looks like he's about to crumble. He's pressing his face into Louis' shoulder and mutters something no one else understands. At least Louis looks a _little_ guilty then and squeezes Liam's thigh.

"Fight him here, that's the only advice I can give you," Apollo adds. "If he knows about--"

Suddenly Apollo doubles over, sucking in the air like he can't breathe. He's holding his stomach and only a second later Mr. D joins him in his agony. He grabs at the back of a chair, choking on nothing and then there is light, a silver light that cracks like lightning, tearing at their flesh and bones, pulling them away.

Then they're gone.

Niall's heart skips a beat. There is a huge silence filling the room, only thunder disturbs it occasionally. Niall is pretty sure he knows what just happened but he is still glancing at Chiron. Chiron, who looks so very defeated for the first time. 

"That was Zeus," he explains and since no one seems surprised, they all came to the same conclusion apparently.

"What did he do to them?" Harry asks, fingers twisting in his shirt. "He didn't kill them, did he?"

"No." Chiron shakes his head. "I believe he just forced them back to Olympus. I suppose he doesn't want to risk them helping you any further. It is a serious matter, my dear demigods. Not an easy task. We should probably listen to Apollo's advice and prepare everyone for war."

 _No,_ Niall wants to say. He wants to refuse. It's Harry's and Niall's fight, no one else's. _Solely as one and never alone_. He doesn't care about Zeus' throne, he doesn't want to rule Olympus in any way but Zeus is just digging his own grave right now. Apollo might be an idiot but Niall still loves him in a way and Harry loves Mr. D more than anything. He just went too far and Niall's fingers twitch, aching for his bow and arrow. He's going to kill Zeus. He won't just deprive him of his power, he'll take his life, whatever it costs. He'll come for him, not the other way around. Niall is no prey.

He opens his mouth, ready to just say that but Harry beats him to it with a firm "No."

Everyone looks at Harry when he rises to his feet with a serious expression on his face. "We won't drag anyone here into this fight, especially not the little ones. This is not Zeus' playground, this is our home and seriously, _fuck him_. I don't care if he hears it. I've said it before, he'll regret what he did. When he took Niall I told you I was gonna kill him. I meant it."

There is something new about Harry that Niall has noticed since his return. Not just his increased powers but something else too. A new kind of confidence that isn't born from arrogance but experience. From blood and pain and his own will to grow. It pulls at Niall's heartstrings in a way that he can't help but stand up next to him. He hooks his pinky over Harry's in quiet support and drinks in the smile he is given in return.

"We should take a few days to prepare," Niall agrees. "Then we'll go to Olympus ourselves. Face Zeus there."

Harry nods, linking all of their fingers together now. "That's exactly what I had in mind."

"I know," Niall grins.

"Are you sure about this?" Tess finally speaks up, looking concerned.

"What do you mean?" Harry looks at her.

"It's their home. It will be a tough fight. Maybe Apollo was right and you have a better chance when you fight him here, on familiar ground."

"No," Harry repeats. "I'm sick of him trying to tear my family apart and now he did it again. We won't let him hurt anyone in Camp Half-Blood, alright? This is our fight."

More silence. 

"How much time do we have exactly?" Louis asks nervously.

"Three days at the most," Liam says. "Two if we want to be sure."

"How do you know?" Zayn faces him in surprise.

"The storm. It hasn't reached its peak yet, I can feel it," Liam explains. "We still have time."

"Time to..." Louis trails off.

Chiron leans in again. "Get your weapons ready. That's all you can do. Everything else will be in the hands of the Fates."

*

They leave The Big House together, all five of them (after Harry checked on Helios and Selene one last time). The wind is harsh and the rain feels more like hail but they need to be alone right now. That's why they don't head for the Apollo cabin but the one right next to it. Niall is taking the lead, running through the rain so fast it clouds his glasses so he takes them off and hooks them into the front of his shirt. Harry catches up with him first, each of their footsteps in sync and suddenly it's turning into a race when Louis rushes past them with a laugh.

"Dammit, Niall," Harry curses like it's _his_ fault that they're lagging behind.

"Shortcut," Niall yells and catches Harry by the elbow, leading him between the other cabins.

No one else is outside, the doors of all cabins closed securely. They must look ridiculous, facing a storm like that and making a game out of it. But that's what they always do, it's who they are, isn't it? Or maybe Louis started it, as always. It's Liam who wins in the end because he's cheating. He's shifting out of his skin and into pure lightning, reaching the cabin Niall had planned on leading them to. They're all out of breath and Zayn is the last of them throwing his hands in the air with a groan.

"No one told me this was a race!"

"Oh Zayn," Louis grins and presses a breathless kiss to his lips, raindrops running down their skin and soaking them further. They look quite good when they're wet.

Niall pushes open the door then and they all slip inside quickly. It's dark and a little bit cold since no one is actually living here. It's the cabin of Artemis and Niall hopes his aunt won't be mad if they stay here for a while. Since Artemis is a maiden goddess she doesn't have any offspring and this cabin is just here to honour her and occasionally host her huntresses.

They're all soaked to the bone and the only thing they can do is strip down to their underwear and wrap themselves in some old dusty blankets. Then they push two of the beds together and climb into them, staying close to each other. Niall is the only one who is not freezing because he is always burning up but he can't warm them all at once, can he?

"We could try," Louis says with waggling eyebrows when Niall brings it up. Zayn elbows him hard. "Ouch."

"You just want him for his body," Harry tsks and wraps both his arms and his blanket around Niall. "Typical."

Then he slides his forehead, his face, along Niall's like a cat, hands in the nape of his neck. Niall closes his eyes at the feeling of Harry's cool skin against his own, momentarily forgetting that they're not alone. Nose brushes against cheek, cheek against jaw and jaw against temple until their lips finally meet and Harry makes a pleased noise in the back of his throat when Niall pulls him closer, sharing one blanket around both of them instead of two. Niall feels the kiss thrum right through him and he breathes heavily through his nose, opening his lips to deepen it. 

"Woah, calm down," Louis teases them and Niall is almost tempted to just flip him off and keep going. But he probably shouldn't, so he pulls away and ignores Harry's grumbled objection.

When he looks back over, Louis has one arm around Liam's neck with his chin propped up on his shoulder while Zayn is pressed under his other arm, watching them. They look far more serious than him and Harry.

"So we're actually doing this?" Zayn asks them. "Go to war against Olympus?"

"You don't have to," Niall says carefully, licking his lips. He can still taste Harry. "But Harry and me, _we_ have to."

"Which means _we're_ going too," Liam reminds him. "We're family."

Niall likes the way he says it with that small smile and he likes the way Zayn and Louis agree with an eager nod. The thing he likes most about it though is how happy Harry looks.

"Yeah, I understand that you don't want to drag the whole camp into this," Louis says. "But it's always the five of us."

"I still wish you wouldn't go," Liam admits shamefully with his nose rubbing against Louis' hair. "I'm so worried."

Louis turns to kiss him, long and soft before he murmurs against his lips, "I know. I'm worried too, okay? But it will happen, whether I stay here or not. So I want to be with you at least. Make it count."

Zayn squeezes Louis' side and Niall wonders if any of them will make it through this. Even if they don't, at least they fail together. And Niall is grateful, very grateful, that he has brothers like that, who are willing to risk everything for him. That's why he wants to go and face Zeus on Olympus instead of here. Because he would risk everything for them too.

Niall smiles at his boys. "Alright. You should all get as much sleep as possible then."

It gets warmer when they carry a few more blankets into their nest and move closer together. Niall's arms stay around Harry because there is no other way to fall asleep than with his face buried in Harry's hair, but he also likes that Zayn's arm is thrown over the both of them, fingertips stroking over Niall's back. He could get used to it.

"Hey Niall," Harry whispers after a while and squeezes Niall's hand where it's resting on his stomach. "Let's stay together, okay? Forever I mean."

Niall hums, unable to fall asleep anyway. He's been sleeping for a week straight, he just wants to be awake now and savour his time with all of them. He shifts his head to brush the softest of kisses to the shell of Harry's ear.

"Yes," he whispers back. "Forever sounds good."

*

The Hephaestus cabin relights the forges, weather be damned. They have a lot of work to do and while Niall isn't surprised that they offer their help so willingly, Harry seems almost startled. Granted, not everyone is happy about it. The Zeus cabin refuses to take Liam back, tossed all of his belongings into the rain and both the Aphrodite and Apollo cabins are wary of them as well. But Niall knows that it's not like they hate them, they are just _scared_ , that's all. He finds it easier to forgive ever since he's been waiting in complete darkness for an eternity. 

He doesn't tell Harry that it feels exactly like that. Like he has lived hundreds of lives alone, without Harry and it almost killed him. He had missed Harry but Harry can't even begin to understand for how long and how much. And he won't tell him, not ever. Because time is meaningless now. It's fluid and has its own mind, only influenced by how people feel about it. It runs faster when he's with Harry, kissing and touching him, and it slows down to a trickle when they're apart.

So maybe Niall is staring at Harry a little longer than usual, just making sure and reminding himself that neither of them is going anywhere without the other ever again. And Niall loves watching him, loves the way Harry rubs the claddagh ring over his bottom lip every time he's thinking about something. He loves even more how Harry reaches for something next to Niall, completely determined to fulfil his task, but then he turns his head, suddenly distracted by Niall's presence and goes in for a kiss instead. They make out for about ten minutes before anything gets done.

Zayn complains about it loudly since he's the one doing all the work by helping the Hephaestus kids craft some truly amazing weapons. A new sword for Louis that is made of bronze but still light enough to not drag him down when he flies. Then there are new arrowheads for Niall and Zayn. Apparently some of them can explode, so they're not trying them in camp borders. Harry and Liam are quite satisfied with their daggers but they still accept the new belts. The Hephaestus kids are also working on something like armour or protective gear which Niall is grateful for. It makes them all feel at least a little safer.

Other than that there is not much to do, they can only wait and listen to the sound of hammers hitting the bronze, eyes fixed on the raging sky. Outside, the whole camp has turned into a swamp and it's hard to get from one cabin to the other. Well, at least _one person_ is having fun in all of this. Helios jumps from one puddle into another, squeaking and laughing every time mud splashes into his face. He doesn't seem to mind the cold, similar to Niall. His brown skin is flushed red with excitement and his blonde hair is all over the place. Niall can see how fondly Harry watches him and it's still a little disturbing.

"Harry." He finally gathers up the courage to say it. "Apollo was kind of right, you know? He shouldn't stay here."

Harry's head whips around and Niall just waits for him to snap at Niall the way he had at Apollo. But Harry looks _betrayed_ instead and somehow that is even harder to stomach. 

"Why?" He asks.

Niall sighs. "It's not just because he's a Titan. He and Selene have been seeking revenge for centuries, do you think they'll give up so easily? I almost died last time. Or did you forget the red moon?"

"Shut up," Harry hisses angrily. "Of course I didn't forget! But we're past that, aren't we? Selene doesn't even remember it and Helios didn't hurt anyone since he came here."

Niall just huffs and crosses his arms over his chest, scowling at the ceiling. But apparently Harry is not finished and yanks him back into the conversation, by his arm, by his heart.

"What are you _really_ worried about, Niall?"

Niall takes a deep breath, trying to stay calm. "He's playing you like a violin, Harry. He knows when to cry and when to smile to get what he wants. Do you really think he cares about being here? He just wanted to get out of his cage!"

Harry snorts. "Do you really think I don't know that? He's playing the fucking game, Niall, who knows about it better than you and me?"

Oh. Somehow Niall hasn't thought about that at all.

"Think I didn't know he was making faces at Apollo behind my back? But sometimes you just have to show them that it doesn't matter if they misbehave. That someone is still standing up for them and stays gentle. You are all about gentle, aren't you?"

"Harry," Niall pinches the bridge of his nose, rubbing over the sore spot his glasses left behind. "He is a _Titan_ , not a child."

"Maybe he's both at the moment." Harry shrugs, pausing. Then he's looking at Niall a little more serious again. "You know that I was exactly like that when I came here? I played everyone to get what I want. I did some pretty nasty stuff. Chiron was this close to send me away and I was fine with that. I didn't want to be here, didn't want to wait and be claimed by Aphrodite. The streets were good enough for me... and my dad was the only one who spoke up for me, Niall. He let me destroy his stuff and then he still hugged me. There was nothing I could do to make him snap at me. Of course I didn't learn in the end, not until I met you. I just got better at the game."

Harry sounds so small and quiet. He had never really talked about that time, never really wanted to and Niall hadn't pushed him. He's pushing now, but only himself a little closer to Harry on the workbench they're both sitting on. Harry squirms but doesn't move away, instead he's back to rubbing the ring over his lip.

"He reminds me of us," Harry says softly, almost like he's ashamed of admitting it. "The way he behaves sometimes is so much like the way I was. And when he glows then he's like you, a true sunshine."

Niall's shoulders sink. "He.. He's not your child."

Harry freezes next to him, completely tensing up. Niall can feel it from where their arms are touching. "I know that."

"Do you really? I just... I don't want you to get hurt in any way." He nudges Harry's cheek with his nose to test the waters and as a silent apology. Niall didn't mean to upset him like that. But Harry forgives him by ducking his head to catch Niall's lips with his own and it's only a brief kiss, a real apology, nothing more.

When they pull away again Harry is smiling. "Don't worry. Besides... It's the gods who told us Titans are evil, no one else. I don't know about you but I don't believe a word they say. Selene made a mistake but it's not us they were actually after. Their real enemy is Zeus and even if you don't trust them right now, the enemy of our enemy is our friend, right?"

Niall can't help the grin that is invading his face. "You're so smart," he breathes and basically throws himself at Harry until they almost fall off the work bench. But Niall grips him tightly and kisses him hard until a Hephaestus kid clears their throat and asks for the hammer that is digging into Harry's back.

*

They're not eating in the Dining Pavilion with everyone else. They didn't even try to. Instead they sit in a circle on their beds that they never bothered to pull apart again. Helios is with them, munching on a sandwich when Louis suddenly pipes up.

"This reminds me of our camping trip a few months ago. You know, when we got super drunk and Harry claimed he could suck all our dicks at once."

Harry's eyes widen and he quickly drops his own kale sandwich to cover Helios' ears with his palms. "What the fuck, Louis?"

"What? He's not really a kid, is he?"

Helios doesn't even seem to be bothered, he just blinks at Harry with confused golden eyes. Niall chuckles into his cup of tea, remembering exactly how smashed they were. In the end Harry hadn't sucked everyone's dick, just Niall's. 

"Liam though." Niall grins at them. "He thought we were about to be attacked by a 'cow-man'"

Liam winces at the memory. "How was I supposed to know it was a damn _Minotaur_ coming after us?"

"To be fair, I think cow-man is close enough," Zayn says and presses a supportive kiss to Liam's shoulder.

"Thank you, love," Liam smiles at him.

"Didn't Harry say something like 'are we heroes or are we COWards'?" Louis is already laughing and Helios giggles too. The Titan seems to have an odd appreciation for all of Harry's bad puns.

"I did," Harry says proudly. "And then we all ran away, completely shitfaced, until we reached the city."

"Oh yeah," Zayn remembers. "I think I fell asleep in a dumpster."

Niall remembers all of it fondly and watches everyone's faces, takes in their laughs and their smiles. He wants to remember them exactly like this, tries to burn it deeper into his brain. It's this warm feeling that he feels in his burning heart and it keeps him gentle enough for now. Gentle until he has to climb a mountain and tear Zeus apart. He shouldn't be looking forward to it but he is. Something inside of him wants to rise above them, wants to spill ichor over lush green fields. It is not revenge that makes him crave it. It's just part of who he is, the part that has always scared him.

But right now he isn't scared of it and maybe, _maybe_ that is the scariest part.

*

Harry is worried about everything. Mostly about Mr. D. Perhaps Chiron is right and Zeus just took them back to Olympus, but what if he's also punishing them? He doesn't even want to imagine it. All he can do is distract himself. They have to prepare for a war after all. Just five tiny demigods against half of Olympus. No big deal. But he wouldn't have it any other way. 

He wonders if this is what Tess had been talking about last winter, during the feast. He remembers how cloudy her eyes had become when she told him that she didn't see any more victory laurels in his future. It means he either dies or rises to something he doesn't even dare to speak out loud. At least not in Niall's presence, he'd just scold him for his arrogance again.

Niall... Harry is so grateful, so glad that he's back. He has missed him so much. The love and the arguments. And oh, how glad he is that they can still argue, soulmates or not. It always ends with Harry on his back anyway, whether he's been right or not. Win-win. Like now, when Niall presses Harry against the wall of the Artemis cabin with the rain crashing down on them. He's surprised that Camp Half-Blood isn't completely flooded yet, considering how far the lake has risen already.

It wasn't planned of course and they'll have to change their clothes again later, but who cares? He said he doesn't want to hold back anymore and now even less because it might be their last day. Shit, he doesn't want it to end.

"Niall," Harry moans, grinding down on the thigh between his legs. "How long?"

"What do you mean?" Niall murmurs and licks the rain from his skin. 

"How long until we have to go back to the forge?"

Niall just smiles at him fondly, rubbing his thigh further into Harry's crotch. "What do you want, Haz? Want me to stop time? I would try, for you."

And he wants that, wants this moment to go on forever. Niall has promised him, hasn't he? Forever.

"If we die tomorrow I'll hunt down your soul, Niall Horan," Harry growls over the thunder that rings in their ears. His knees are trembling and he's glad Niall is keeping him up with his leg. "You won't get rid of me."

Niall's face is flushed red and his eyes glazed over when he finally moves his hands down to open Harry's soaked jeans. 

"I count on it, Harry Styles."

*

Niall is alone in the cabin with a piece of chocolate between his teeth when tiny wet feet patter over the wooden floor and make him look up. Helios beams at nothing in particular and throws his upper body onto the bed, looking at him. Niall makes an alarmed noise in return, stretching out his foot to gently nudge against Helios' shoulder.

"Stop that, you're all wet. You're ruining the sheets." Seriously, does no one here own an umbrella? And why isn't Helios with Harry? Why is he coming here instead?

Helios just huffs and pouts but then he slides off the bed, dragging the wet shirt back down over his soft belly. He looks at Niall expectantly. "Do you have a new shirt for me? I don't know where Harry keeps them..."

With a sigh Niall rises to his feet and starts to look for something that isn't _too_ big on him. He takes an old camp shirt of Zayn that is stuffed underneath Liam's things and then hands it to Helios. Niall has to help him out of the old shirt because it's sticking to his skin but at least he can dress himself. He expects Helios to leave again, now that he has some fresh clothes but instead he's climbing back on the bed with Niall.

"What do you want, Helios?" He is a little annoyed and leans back against the headboard.

"Are you scared of tomorrow?" Helios clings to Niall's leg and rest his chin on his knee, looking at him with gleaming eyes.

"Why do you want to know that?"

"I want to know about you. Harry likes you so much."

Niall just snorts. "And what does that do for you?"

Helios visibly deflates. "Nothing. I already have what I want. Me and Selene are out of our cages."

"Already planning your revenge?"

Helios slowly detaches himself from Niall's leg and suddenly he doesn't look like a five year old anymore but rather like the thousands of years old Titan that he is. 

"Looks like you're handling that for me," Helios declares.

"We're not doing this for you. We're doing it for us."

Helios shrugs. "I still get what I want."

"And after that?"

"I don't know. Do _you_ know what happens afterwards?"

"Aren't _you_ the god of oaths and sight?"

Helios scowls. "Not yet... I'm not strong enough. I have to grow a little more." Helios offers him a small smile then. "I didn't like you very much. You killed my sister. But Harry said you had your reasons and Selene is with me now, so I guess it's okay."

 _Well, what a relief_ , Niall thinks. Unfortunately the sarcasm doesn't show on his face.

"I'm not your enemy," Helios tells him as he picks at the blanket between his feet. "I might have been once but that was another life. And you're not who you were either."

Niall sighs and fixes Helios with a steady gaze. "Listen... I just don't want Harry to get hurt. That's all I care about."

The young Titan looks back at him, a little lost in thought. "You don't want him to get hurt because you love him." It's not a question.

"Yes," he answers anyway. "Harry is full of love and has much of it to give. It is a _privilege_ to be loved by him." Niall desperately hopes Helios is getting the hint. "I don't want him to get hurt just because someone doesn't see it, or worse: doesn't return his love. Doesn't matter _what_ kind of love it is."

Helios tilts his head to the side, biting at his lips like he's trying to figure Niall out. At least he's thinking about it, at least he seems to care a little. 

"Titans can love," Helios settles on eventually. "I love my sister. And I think... I think I've been in love once." He looks at the space above Niall's head, like he is thinking very hard, trying to dig up a memory. "Sometimes I dream of someone reaching out to me, trying to stick their waxed arms through my cage to touch me. I think his name was Icarus."

Niall looks at him curiously now. "Icarus... You loved him?"

Helios nods, now more sure about it. "Yes. Yes, I did. I would've fallen for him, but he fell instead. Do you know what it feels like? When you want to be warm and soft but instead you burn everything to the ground?"

His heart almost stops when Helios' eyes meet his again because yes, of course he does. He has always tried to be gentle, always tried to be good, even when he wasn't. Not many people know the real Niall and even less love him for it.

But Helios seems to know exactly what is going on in Niall's head. "How can you not fall for someone who not only accepts your flaws but _wants_ to get burnt by you? If only I had a second chance... I couldn't control it at the time. I was trapped at the centre of the sun and every day Apollo would pull me across the sky, drag me behind him in his golden chariot like a defeated enemy. He did it because Zeus didn't want me to wander the sky on my own. He didn't trust me, even though I've never done anything wrong. But I'm a Titan and that's a good enough reason for him."

Niall bites at his lips, feeling a little sorry now for his harsh words. Because he can relate to all of it. How he burnt the things he loved and then found someone who craved that burn. How he was treated by Zeus because he was a Titan, the same way Zeus is treating Niall and Harry because they are soulmates. Niall is faintly reminded of the Horae, of their forlorn faces that just longed to be free again. Instead they were tied to a goddess, probably because _Zeus_ didn't trust them either.

"He is scared," Niall mumbles when a particularly loud thunder strikes close to the camp border. Helios trembles slightly. "He is scared of the things he can't control."

Helios inches over just a little, closer to Niall's leg. "He's even more scared of _you_. You're not just soulmates, you're also _demigods_."

"I suppose."

"So you don't have to be scared," Helios tells him.

"Didn't say I was," Niall mutters and lets his head fall back with a thud. 

"You're a sun of your own, unlike your father. You should carry it with you and smile in the face of death. Like so!" To emphasise his words, Helios presses his palms against his round cheeks and lights up. 

Literally. 

Niall is probably the only one who can't be blinded by it, who can make out the essence of Helios that is burning at the centre of his human shell. But he closes his eyes anyway, shaking his head fondly. He can see why Harry is charmed by him. And he _is_ so much like them. Whatever that means in the end. Niall shines brightly himself when he reaches out with the tips of his fingers and pushes them into the heat of Helios' halo. A little pinch right under his armpits is all it takes for the light to recoil like a rubber band and make him shriek in delight. He giggles and tries to get away from Niall's tickling hands but it goes completely wrong when he accidentally hits his head on the headboard.

"Oh shit," Niall splutters and quickly checks him for an injury. But he seems fine, just a sore spot, and Niall gently rubs over the thick blonde curls.

"That hurt," Helios whines and scrunches up his nose.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Niall panics a little and reaches for the last bit of his sweets, carefully offering it to Helios. "Chocolate?"

All the pain seems to be forgotten and Helios' eyes go wide with excitement when he takes the chocolate and curls up against Niall's side. Apparently that's all it takes to turn an ancient Titan back into a five year old.

*

Niall spends the evening in the cabin's bathroom while Harry is carrying Helios back to The Big House. His hair has gotten a bit long and now he's trimming the sides down to the dark roots, only leaving the top of it blonde. He briefly considers to just chop it all off but he's not quite ready for that. Plus, he kinda likes it that way. When he hears Liam's and Louis' voices from the other room he decides to join them, he's done here anyway. 

But before he can open the door someone else is doing it and stepping inside. Zayn. He's not moving aside though, instead he closes the door behind him and traps them both inside.

"Hey."

"Hey." Niall smiles. "You done at the forge?"

Zayn nods. "Everything's ready for tomorrow. They even made new daggers for Liam. He didn't want them but I insisted. I don't think a gift from Zeus will protect him well enough."

"That's smart." 

Niall feels a little lost standing there in nothing but his shirt and underwear while Zayn is giving him such intense looks, still dressed in his leather jacket.

"Yeah. Have you talked to your mum yet?" Zayn rubs both hands over the rough fabric of his jeans.

"Briefly. Told her I'm okay but I didn't say anything about what we're going to do. Don't want her to worry."

"She always worries about you."

Niall snorts. "I know."

Silence.

"Can we talk, Ni?"

Niall blinks. "Uhm. Sure. Here?"

Zayn nods again. "I just," he's scratching at the stubble on his cheeks with a nervous expression that makes Niall kind of nervous too. "There are things I want to say, Ni. In case we don't survive tomorrow."

His words set the pit of Niall's stomach on fire but not in a good way. He knows their odds aren't very good, but still... He doesn't want to think about it.

"Things. What kind of things?"

Zayn shifts from one food to the other. "Things we've never talked about before because we had all the time in the world."

Niall licks his lips, knowing exactly what Zayn is referring to. "And if we're still alive tomorrow?"

Zayn shrugs "Then maybe we can learn to live with that."

Niall snorts. "Fair enough, I guess."

Zayn clears his throat like he is working up some courage and all Niall can do is to be patient with him.

"Do you remember that one time you took me to Ireland? When we... jerked each other off and never talked about it again?"

Of course Niall remembers. They've been a bunch of teenagers and it had felt good to embrace and grind against each other under the safety of a blanket. He had come with his face buried in Zayn's neck and that's also where he had fallen asleep later that night.

"I do... Was the only time we gave in, I guess." He leans back against the sink, a few feet away from Zayn but apparently Zayn doesn't like that because he takes a few steps forward at the same time.

"But it wasn't just about getting off, right?" He's giving Niall a cryptic look, like he's waiting for him to say more, something else. 

_Oh_. So _that's_ what he wants to talk about. The things they never let themselves even think about. Only sometimes Niall would indulge himself and fantasize about how it might be to be in love with Zayn. Properly. But the truth is that ever since he met Harry his feelings for Zayn have boiled down to something less intense and less hopeless. He still loves him, maybe a little more than you should love your half-brother but it's not so desperate anymore. He had just been clinging to Zayn because he was the only thing Niall had known at that time. Now that he's with Harry he feels no longer incomplete, he isn't chasing after his lost twin anymore.

Is that what he's been doing? Has he unconsciously been trying to replace his twin with Zayn, without realising it? Has he projected the love he had reserved for Harry on Zayn in a way, not knowing what it would do to both of them? It doesn't mean those feelings weren't real but it's not like that anymore, both of them have moved on with someone else. But then again, Zayn isn't like that. He doesn't fall out of love, his love is bottomless and forever. Which means he never actually let go of Niall...

Niall feels horrible, sick, how could he do this to his own brother? Especially since Zayn is looking at him the same way he always has.

"Zayn," he breathes. "I'm sorry."

Zayn's whole expression falls and he swallows hard, taking a step back. "It's alright, Ni. You're my brother, I don't want to ruin it. Did I ruin it?"

"Of course not." Niall moves forward tentatively.

"Good," Zayn sighs in relief and scrubs a hand down his face. He's desperately trying not to look at Niall. Strong, beautiful Zayn whom Niall had always admired and loved so much. He still loves him, just not the way he loves Harry. And maybe that is still too much. "I just wanted you to know because whatever happens tomorrow, it won't change anything."

"You can say it, you know?" Niall tries to smile and moves closer until their foreheads bump together. "It's okay, Zee."

Zayn sucks in a sharp breath and squeezes his eyes shut, hands hovering over Niall's sides, reluctant to touch. "It's okay," he repeats and takes Zayn's hands to drape them around his waist.

"I'm in love with you, Ni," he finally admits and it sounds way too miserable for such a beautiful thing to say. "Always have been a little."

Niall hums and tilts his head to press a soft kiss to Zayn's lips. It's their first kiss actually, besides those little pecks on the cheek or the corner of their mouths because they were too scared for more. But if something truly goes wrong tomorrow, then he doesn't want to let Zayn go without having him know what it's like to be kissed by Niall. And if they _do_ make it out alive then yeah, he's sure they can live with that. So he parts his lips and presses in even closer with his fingers resting on Zayn's cheeks, eyes fluttering shut to taste more of him. Niall's not holding back and he shows him everything, lets it burn and burn a little more until Zayn _has_ to pull away with a hiss.

Niall slowly licks over his lips and grins at the way Zayn touches his own red mouth with a heavy breath. "Do you like to get burnt, Zee?"

Zayn takes a moment to recover but then he's grinning ever so slightly. "Probably not as much as Harry."

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

They're laughing then, not able to hold back how ridiculous they feel for not talking about it until now. It's not wrong and it's nothing bad, especially not in respect of facing a god on their own. Niall might not actually be in love with Zayn, that place has been taken by Harry not quite in a storm but with lots of begging and bad jokes. He still loves Zayn, more than others, and he tells him so with an arm around his neck.

"I love you. That won't change either."

Zayn looks at him a little smug. "You better love me. Otherwise your big brother won't be there to cover your arse tomorrow."

"But only if you're not taking a nap, huh?"

"Awww fuck you, Ni."

They're still laughing when they join the others.

*

Harry wakes up in the early morning hours with a hand yanking at his hair. 

"What the fuck," he croaks and moves his head away.

"Shit, sorry," Liam moans and claws his fingers into Harry's pillow instead.

It's definitely a sight to wake up to, with Louis draped over Zayn's back and Zayn's face in Liam's lap. It also explains why Harry has been dreaming about getting seasick on a ship. The bed is certainly rocking like one. But he supposes it's only fair, since they had to deal with him and Niall the night before. Harry had licked the taste of Zayn out of Niall's mouth while being fucked into the mattress and yeah, maybe the three of them had to witness that too. Harry's not mad at Zayn or Niall and that confuses him a little. But he understands, who wouldn't love Niall? It's Harry though who _Niall_ loves the most.

( _"Forever, right?" Harry had moaned into Niall's hair._

_"Forever," Niall had agreed with a harsh bite to Harry's throat._ )

So he turns around to burrow his face in Niall's neck and kiss him awake but Niall already _is_ awake. Has been enjoying the show apparently. Now he only has eyes for Harry and gives him a greedy smile.

 _Well, looks like I'm about to get lucky too_.

*

It's a strange thing, to prepare for war. They do it on their own, sneaking into their former cabins to get the clothing they need. Niall chooses everything in black, his shoes, his jeans and the tank top that he'll be wearing under the armour. It's modern with a touch of ancient Greece and covers the important parts like his upper body, his thighs and parts of his arms. His quiver is full to the brim and he drapes his faithful bow over his shoulder when he walks back to the Artemis Cabin. He doesn't expect anyone to be back yet but then he hears Harry curse in the bathroom. As soon as he enters it he has to burst into a laugh.

"Harry," he wheezes. "Are you putting makeup on?"

"Shut up Niall," he whines with the eyeliner pencil still in hand. "It's my fucking war paint, okay?"

"Sure," Niall says and hops to sit on the counter between the sinks. "Just looks a little smudged."

"I know," Harry pouts. 

But Niall has to admit, it looks very good on him, makes the green of his eyes stand out even more. He's carefully redoing the one eye with his tongue sticking out and when he's finally done he looks up at Niall with a proud grin.

"Better," Niall says. "Now come here. Your 'war paint' isn't finished yet, idiot."

He tugs him in by his shirt and Harry makes a brief questioning noise before Niall latches on to his neck, right beneath his jaw. Harry whimpers the moment Niall begins to suck a dark bruise into it, hips jerking, but no, they have no time for that. He licks over the sore spot, then sucks again for another minute until Harry babbles nonsense into the quiet of the room. He's all red in the face when Niall pulls away and it matches the crimson headband in his hair. Other than that he chose black as well and the new belt sits tightly around his hips and his thigh, holding the dagger in place.

"Your arms," Harry slurs and steps closer again, letting his fingers wander over the bits of exposed skin. "Those arms, I swear."

"Come on, Harry." It's so hard not to give in to his touches. "Put on your gear, we need to leave."

Harry sighs. "I know."

Niall mostly watches him do it, he just helps in the end and closes some of the straps Harry is having trouble with. And when they're done and finished and there is nothing else to do they just look at each other for a moment, with a soft and yet dark smile. Niall isn't worried about dying, he just doesn't want to lose Harry again. But they have made a promise and they'll rip out hearts to keep it. Also, they are not alone.

Niall has to laugh when they meet the others and they're all in black too. Liam is wearing Zayn's leather jacket over his armour and Louis has _Fuck the Oath_ written all over his feathered shoes. 

"A bit weird, isn't it?" Niall asks. "We've always been wearing orange."

"I think we've grown out of our camp shirts, don't you think?" Liam smiles.

"You know, I always hated that colour," Harry says. "Really hated it. Makes me look like a badly tanned orange. Like that Cyclops who disguised himself as an old man and ran for president, do you remember him? Can't believe people fell for that wig..."

They snort with laughter at the memory but it quickly dies down again when they catch each other's eyes.

"So," Zayn says eventually. "Are you sure we shouldn't wake the others? Do we really leave without a goodbye?"

"Yes," both Harry and Niall say but Harry is the one who continues. "I wouldn't know what to tell them anyway. And we've kind of been saying goodbye for the past few days haven't we? They know where we're going."

Zayn nods. "Maybe you're right."

Harry grins. "Of course I am. Let's go kill a god, shall we?"

"I'm in," Louis yells and touches Zayn's arm.

All of their hands meet in the middle where they hold on to Zayn. The last thing Niall sees is Camp Half-Blood bleeding away in front of his eyes as they sink into the shadows for the last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost there, guys ❤


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took a little longer. We wanted to take our time and get it right, since it's an important chapter. Thank you for the comments on the last one! <3

The thing is: It's too easy. When they get to the Empire State building, the entry to Olympus, there is no one to stop them. Usually there is a guy waiting in the lobby who doesn't let you pass until you have a very good reason to go up there. Harry had already prepared himself for a fist fight with a 10 handed monster or something but no. The lobby is empty. Which makes them believe that Zeus knows they're coming or maybe he even wants them to come. So much for the element of surprise. But in the end it will change nothing. Zeus will die, Harry is very determined about that.

They enter the elevator together and when the doors close with a ringing sound, Zayn presses the button for the 600th floor. Olympus is basically floating above the building and Harry is not quite sure how this elevator is working, but as long as it's getting them up there it will be fine. They've never been to Olympus before, why would they? And 600 floors is quite a long ride. A long ride with boring elevator music. They are not even talking, they just lean against the walls, looking at each other. Zayn, Liam and Louis start to trade brief kisses with muttered words like “be careful” and it seems so natural. Two of them brush their lips together while the other waits for his turn and it all seems to work just fine for them. 

They stop kissing when they almost reach the top and Harry starts to get fussy and nervous, shifting from one food to the other, hand already resting on the hilt of his dagger. Niall's eyes are closed and his lips move like he is making up lyrics to this awful melody. Niall is probably the only one who could make it sound great. Zayn is silently fiddling with his grandmother's prayer beads, counting them one by one. Harry wonders if there's enough time to reach the 99 names of Allah. Apparently that's enough to make everything possible. They could need something like that now. Liam and Louis are just looking at the ground, not moving a bit. It's a terrible silence filled with terrible music and Harry just hates it.

"Knock, knock."

Everyone looks at Harry, slightly amused.

"Who's there?" Niall asks with a fond smile.

"Harry!" He beams.

"Harry who?" Liam indulges him.

"Harry up and answer the door!"

Louis groans. "Bad. So bad."

"One of the worst," Zayn agrees but grins at him.

"You just don't know what's good." He shrugs.

At least the elevator finally comes to a stop, the quiet _ping_ halting them and the music at once. The doors slide open smoothly and when they step outside they see Mount Olympus for the first time. Harry immediately notices how quiet and warm it is. No rain, no thunder, not even the slightest whiff of wind. There's just a soft light that makes the gold and white mansions shine and glitter in a beautiful way. They hug the sides of the mountain like drapery with blooming gardens sprouting from the many terraces. The main palace of the gods is the most prominent building. It lingers on the top of the mountain, proud and arrogant. Harry wants to tear it down.

"Well then. Let's go," Niall says, both him and Harry taking the lead.

They are crossing the floating stones that form a bridge to the mountain's street and they have to watch their every step if they don't want to fall. Harry tries not to think about how far it goes down and takes another step when he sees something flicker into sight before him. 

It's a woman with slim eyes and black hair, wearing a trench coat and glasses that have a rainbow pattern on them. She adjusts them when she sees Harry and gives him a fake smile.

"Welcome." Her voice sounds vaguely familiar. "You're about to enter Olympus, home of the gods. Would you like to leave a mess-- oh wait, this is a verbal conversation isn't it?" She pulls a smartphone out of her coat and frowns at the screen.

"Iris," Louis pipes up, stepping onto the stone next to Harry. "Goddess of the rainbow, am I right?"

She looks up and squints at Louis. "Yes. Yes, that's me. Messenger of the gods as well. You're Louis Tomlinson, son of Hermes, aren't you? We had some interesting conversations, you and I."

Louis looks flustered. "I was like... twelve."

"And very sweet, if I remember correctly. Good times." Harry doubts anyone has ever described Louis as _sweet_ before. 

Feels a bit weird and Louis is flushing to the roots of his hair. When Harry raises an eyebrow at him Louis scowls. "What? Think you're the only one who wished for a parent who cares about them? Lost your seashell, didn't you?"

Harry huffs. "No need to be so rude about it." But of course he understands, so he doesn't push Louis any further and looks back at the goddess instead. "Do you have one, then? A message from the gods?"

"Yes, yes," Iris mumbles and keeps scrolling through her phone. "I have it somewhere right here. Just need to get rid of the junk mail and stuff first. Can you believe that? Some people send me Christmas lists. First of all," she raises one finger, "I'm a Greek goddess. Second of all," she raises another finger, "I'm not Santa Claus."

"Right," Niall says and shifts awkwardly on his stone. "The message?"

"Yes, got it. Right here. _The demigods will be given one last chance to surrender. Tell them to lay down their weapons at the bottom of the mountain and I will be merciful. xoxo Zeus._ "

Liam is the quickest to react by skipping right past Iris with a snort. Harry couldn't agree more. Zayn and Louis are right behind him and Harry takes one last look at Iris before he follows them. 

"That means no," Niall clarifies for her.

"Think clearly about this," Iris says and she sounds almost sad. "Zeus would never shy away from hurting the ones you love."

Harry stops. Then he turns around slowly, fixing the goddess with a steady glare. "He wouldn't dare touch the camp or our mortal families."

"I'm not talking about them. The gods are taking sides in a way they haven't even during the Titan's war. They are torn."

The blood in Harry's veins freezes in terror. "He wouldn't..."

"I'm not so sure about that. He has chained the ones who refuse to fight for him. Dionysus, Aphrodite, Apollo, even Hephaestus."

"But _you_ are fighting for him, seeing as you're free and still deliver his messages." Niall gives her a hard look.

"I won't fight, I'm not a fighter. But my sister made the mistake of siding with the Titans in the first war. I won't make the same mistake, I won't bet against the gods."

"But maybe you should," Louis tells her. "Zeus is scared of us, scared of _them_ for a reason."

"You don't understand." Iris seems a little miserable as she stuffs the phone back into her pocket. "We don't know what will happen if Zeus is gone. It could change everything. Too much even."

"So you're scared then," Louis says, visibly disappointed. "Pathetic."

Harry is sure that Niall and even Zayn want to say more but Louis is already taking the last few steps over the bridge to catch up with Liam, so they follow him without another word. When they finally reach even ground Harry throws another look over his shoulder, but Iris is already gone. He wonders if Louis' words have hurt her. He couldn't feel a thing when he was standing in front of her.

"You think it's true what she said?" Harry asks nervously. "You think Zeus would hurt them?"

He hopes Dionysus is fine. He hopes Mr. D doesn't regret the things he's done for Harry or _Harry_ at all. They had talked a lot when Niall was still asleep. About this whole soulmate business, about Niall, but also about Helios. And yes, maybe Harry just wants to be there for Helios like Mr. D had been there for Harry. Maybe he hadn't wanted to say goodbye this morning because he knows he would've cried like an idiot. And _maybe_ his heart had almost burst with affection when he'd seen Helios sleeping against Niall's shoulder yesterday, with Niall giving him that look of _Don't say a word_. Maybe he had kissed Helios' forehead that night, wishing Mr. D was there to give him a pep talk. But all he had done was make Tess promise to look after him and Selene. It's all a little harder than he expected.

"I don't know." Niall looks equally worried. 

"I think he would," Liam says with a hardened expression. "He doesn't care much for his children, does he? I always thought he was a little hidebound and cold but this is... this is the god who killed his own father, you know?"

"And now you're about to do the same," Zayn says quietly, giving Liam a worried look. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes," Liam says. "Of course I want to. I know it won't be easy but I'll have your back, no matter what."

Harry reaches out to squeeze Liam's shoulder with a smile. "We'll have your back too, okay? You're not alone." Liam nods and gives his arm a pat before he steps away. 

Time to face Olympus. 

It's almost deserted, the shops on the streets closed like they would be at the end of the day. Zeus wants to make them feel like he is ready for them, like the emptiness has purpose. But Harry can taste the abandonment on the tip of his tongue, can sense it dripping from the window shutters. They must've felt Zeus' fear and fled, not trusting him to protect them. It gives him quite the ego boost, knowing that Zeus is actually worried and his text to Iris seems even more pathetic now. But they still don't trust the silence of the streets, even with their weapons drawn.

There are braziers with scented smoke rising from them and it's a lovely smell, like sandalwood with a hint of seawater, he doesn't know how else to describe it. It leads through winded streets and gives you a sense of purpose, like you _need_ to go there and Harry believes that this is the way to the palace of the gods. This is the way to free his father and be done with Zeus once and for all. No one can stop him. Them. But when he reaches behind himself he realises that he's alone. He has lost the others, fuck, how did that happen? He turns around but doesn't remember which side street he came from. He doesn't remember anything, except for that beautiful smell. It is even stronger here.

"Harry."

The voice appears to be calm, but there's a fire underlying the slight tremble that makes Harry turn back. He knows that voice and he knows that face. He's always beautiful at first but Harry knows he's the ugly side of love, can see it even more now with his increased powers. Eros, god of love and desire. He doesn't look very lovely right now. He's pointing a black arrow at Harry, stretching it past his face with red eyes fixed on him. Greek ancient armour is strapped over his white suit, ready for war. He must be right in his element.

"I'm not surprised," Harry says, gripping his dagger a little harder. "Not surprised at all. Did you lure me in to kill me?"

"No," is all Eros says before he sends the arrow flying.

Harry is too surprised to react, to step aside, to do _something_. And then it hits him right in the chest, into his pounding heart, taking his breath away. He is panicking for a moment and falls to his knees in horror until he realises that it doesn't hurt. It doesn't bleed, it does nothing but stick out of his back like a spike on his spine. 

"Confess." Eros looks at him expectantly, hopeful, impatient. All at once.

"Fuck, seriously?" He knows what this is then. One of Eros' arrows that forces you to confess your heart's true feelings. But Eros knows, how could he not know? Maybe he doesn't want to. Maybe Aphrodite was right and he's blind to everything else. "When will you stop trying?"

"Just confess," Eros bites out, gripping his bow tightly with one hand.

"I thought I already did," Harry says. "It doesn't even hurt, your arrow, because I have nothing to hide, there _is_ nothing to hide. I love Niall. I'm so terribly in love with him that I never cared about you at all." Harry rises back to his feet and touches the arrow at the base where it digs into his flesh. "You're nothing and he's everything. He's my soulmate, but that doesn't even matter. Even if I had never met Niall I still wouldn't love you. You've always been too ugly for me. You're too easy, too arrogant and you don't care about what's important." 

The arrow starts to dissolve in his body, starting in his heart which still pounds harshly and breaks the arrow in half, into little pieces. It disappears like it has never been there, his own armour intact and unharmed. Eros stares at him, shaken with anger and grief all over again. 

"You know," Harry continues with a small grin. "Niall is a better shot than you, in more ways than one."

His words draw a seething snarl from Eros' throat, makes him reach for another arrow from his quiver, a deadly one this time. "Even as a god he wouldn't be a better shot than me."

But before he can even align it with his bow, another arrow rushes past Harry's head, a golden trail stirring his hair, and it hits Eros in the shoulder. It must be painful because the god screams and even has to drop his bow. Harry doesn't have to turn around to know that it's Niall but he does it anyway and blows a kiss at him. Niall winks back with a grin.

When Harry faces Eros again he is wheezing and trying to pull out the arrow, ichor making it all ugly and slippery. But every time he tugs at it the pain seems to increase. That's when Harry notices the little barbs on it, like shark's teeth that bite deeper into its prey. Must be one of the gifts from the Hephaestus cabin.

Harry approaches Eros carefully but with a smile on his lips. "I just don't think there is any actual love in you, brother. Only envy, demand and greed. It doesn't have to be a bad thing, I think I'm like that too sometimes. But you twisted it into something _very_ ugly."

"How often do you want to call me ugly, Harry? Until you believe it?" Eros hisses through his teeth.

"No, until _you_ believe it." He feels Niall's fingers brush over his hand and Eros is fixing him with a jealous glare, the quickening of his breath making his nostrils flare. "Just give up and stay here. I'm done with you."

They both turn away from the bleeding and aching god because they have more important things to do. Like, killing another god. But Eros is not finished with them it seems. Harry can hear him move, can feel a wave of emotions grazing his neck. Something that feels very much like _revenge_.

Harry turns on instinct, dagger still in hand and Eros is right there behind them, pulling his own knife from his boot. It's not meant for him though, he's trying to stab Niall _in the back_ and Harry reacts on impulse, lunging out with his own dagger. It pierces Eros underneath his chin, Harry can watch the blade sink into him like it's nothing. It tears flesh and bone and whatever is inside of Eros' head, cutting right through it until the tip of the dagger breaks through the top of Eros' skull. Harry is a little shocked at first, can't quite comprehend what the gurgling sounds in Eros' throat mean, the wide red eyes and the hand that drops the knife to grab Harry's wrist instead. 

Then he understands, he understands that Eros is dying and there is a red light flickering just beneath his skin, like a candlelight. It's oddly fascinating and Harry can't look away. He drinks all of it in and waits, waits for the light to die inside of Eros. When it finally does, with his eyes freezing and his arms and legs going limp, Harry pushes him off of his dagger with one hand pressed against his face. He falls to the ground like a lifeless puppet, staring up at Harry with dead eyes. He is reminded of the dream he had, in which he ate Eros' heart without any remorse or guilt and he isn't feeling any of it right now either. Eros has brought this upon himself, just like Zeus. 

But the dream, he remembers it so vividly and he looks at his dagger that is glistening with liquid gold, the ichor of the gods. He lifts it up tentatively, parting his lips to let his tongue dart out and taste it, for real this time. He sucks in a sharp breath, pupils dilating as a shiver runs down his spine. It's a divine taste, rich of power and infinity. But there is also an underlying bitterness he has expected to be there. _You taste bitter_ , Harry had said to Eros in his dream and now it is real. 

He wipes his thumb over the other side of his dagger, turning to Niall. He's staring at Harry the same way he had when he woke up in Tartarus, in Harry's arms. Like he is the only thing that matters in this world. Niall swallows hard when Harry brings his thumb up to his lips, pressing against them.

"Taste it, Niall." His voice is only a whisper and he can feel the reluctance in Niall, but Harry is right here with him, asking him to do it.

So Niall complies with a small sigh and when he finally opens his mouth Harry drags his thumb over Niall's tongue, his teeth, his lips. He enjoys the way Niall chases after the taste with a small groan and closed eyes. Harry is so tempted to just replace his thumb with his own tongue, to beg Niall to fuck him right here on the streets that have ichor spilled all over them, next to a god who is no more. 

"Bitter," Niall says when he pulls away, giving Harry a dazed look.

But before he can pounce Niall in any way or even kiss him, the other three boys are barrelling around the corner, looking completely out of breath.

"There you are!" Liam yells and hurries over. "We just ran from Nike and I think she's really pissed off now."

"What? Why?" Niall asks.

"I called her a _loser_ ," Louis answers with a grin. He really should stop trying to be proud of things like that.

"She was _really_ pissed off," Zayn adds. "So can we just lea-" He stops when his gaze drops to the ground. "Well shit."

"Is that... a god?" Liam eyes the corpse.

"Was," Harry corrects. "Eros. He was my – um – brother."

"Well shit," Zayn repeats. "I'm glad I'm not _your_ brother then."

"Shut up, Zayn." Harry rolls his eyes.

"But that's good, isn't it?" Louis chimes in. "It means we actually _can_ beat Zeus. We _can_ kill a god."

"Yes, now let's move on, please," Liam presses. "I'm pretty sure Nike was right behind us."

Nike is a different category than Eros and Harry really doesn't want to take his chances with her. So they move up the hill together, careful not to lose each other again. Harry is less worried about himself and Niall and more about Zayn and the others. He doesn't want any of them to get hurt.

"Which way?" Louis asks after they left the first half of the mountain behind.

The street in front of them parts into three ways, two of them go up but they twist around the mansions in a way that makes it impossible to see where exactly they lead. Almost like a maze. 

"Shit," Niall mutters next to them and rubs over his eyes before he tries to look further ahead. He didn't even take his glasses with him, knowing that he wouldn't need his sight for close combat. "Right way," he decides eventually.

"Why so sure?" Liam asks.

"Because it looks more dangerous."

"Great," Louis grumbles.

"This maze looking thing probably hides a Sphinx in it and I don't know about you, but I'm not smart enough for riddles."

They all mutter in agreement, though Harry thinks he could be up for it. Sometimes riddles aren't very different from jokes. Still, they follow the third path and run into a bunch of drakons instead. They look like something between a snake and a dragon and Harry has quite the trouble with fending them off on his own. He feels a claw grazing his left cheek and the skin on his knuckles is all scraped off by the time he gets his dagger into one of their hearts. The next drakon is already weakened by one of Niall's arrows in its throat but it's not dead yet and keeps growling at Harry. 

"Come on," Harry grumbles and jumps back when the monster claws at him again. At least it's slow and gives him enough time to gather his strength, so when it moves forward and shows it's vulnerable side, Harry strikes. The trail of pale red light slices open the drakon's body, makes it scream and wail as it stumbles and falls. Harry doesn't wait to check if it's actually dead, instead he turns around to check up on the others. Louis is struggling, even though he's backed up by Zayn's arrows. He's flying around the monster's head and occasionally kicking at it, trying to confuse it. 

"Harry!" Niall's voice reaches him. "Go help him!"

He runs then, dodging Niall's arrow that is supposed to aid Liam. They can do this, there are only two drakons left and then they are hopefully done with this and can face Zeus. Louis looks tired and he's holding on to the balcony of a building, trying to catch a breath. There's a bruise forming on his jaw and he's wiping sweat from his forehead. When he catches Harry's eye he nods at him and Harry nods back, brushing his finger over his own neck. Louis understands and gets himself ready, gripping his sword tightly. 

Harry puts his thumb and forefinger into his mouth, almost gagging at the bitter taste and whistles loudly to distract the drakon. Its head whips around immediately, fixing Harry with flaming eyes.

"Yes, thank you. I love the attention," Harry chirps and charges the monster with his dagger flipped around so the blade rests flat against his arm. He dodges a claw by sliding across the ground on one knee, then he pushes himself up again and strikes out. The dagger sinks into the drakon's foot and right through it, making it hiss violently. Harry has a bit of trouble to keep it there so it doesn't move away but he pushes his whole body into it, panting heavily. The monster throws its head back in pain and that's when Louis flies in on his shoes. His bronze sword glistens as it cuts through skin and bone, beheading the drakon quick and mercilessly. The wailing immediately stops and when the head hits the ground it's pleasantly silent. Which means Liam and Niall must've gotten rid of the last drakon as well.

"Not bad," Zayn tells them with a grin before he drapes his bow back over his shoulder. 

"Not bad? That was amazing!" Louis says with a cocky grin and then offers his fist to Harry. "Thanks for your help, mate."

Harry bumps it with his own fist, smiling at him. "Don't mention it. Got worried about you for a second there."

"Yeah, me too. But _fuck the oath_ , am I right?"

"Right," Harry snorts.

They meet in the middle of the dead bodies, making sure that everyone is alright. Harry gets a fluttery feeling in his stomach when Niall puts his fingers under Harry's chin and thumbs along the cut on his cheek.

"Looks nasty. You alright?" He asks all concerned. Harry wants to kiss him. 

"Of course I'm alright. You know I love a little bit of pain." He grins.

Niall rolls his eyes. "I won't worry about you then."

"My, my, that's quite a scene. Good fight, I must admit."

They all turn around at the booming voice and Niall's hand falls from Harry's face immediately to reach for an arrow. There's a god standing between two dead drakons, all dressed in black leather, like he's ready to jump on a motorcycle. 

"Ares," Liam states carefully. "God of war."

"Yes. The only place I can be right now, don't you think? This is quite a war, bigger than the ones against the Titans I believe, even though less parties are involved this time. But it's existential isn't it? Interesting, very interesting." He approaches them while rubbing his hands together.

They all take a step back, keeping their weapons close.

"If you want a fight, you should know that we won't make it an easy one for you," Niall declares. "We've come too far already."

"Yes, but you weren't very impressive so far. Eros was a weakling anyway," Ares tells them.

"Wasn't he your son?" Niall frowns.

Ares blinks. "Oh. Yes, but children can always disappoint you." He laughs awkwardly. "I'm not here to fight you though. I just want to help you make a decision."

"Seriously?" Louis scowls. "The god of war refuses to fight? You're a bad actor, you know. I certainly didn't get this from you, then."

Harry frowns at Louis' choice of words and has trouble to keep up with the conversation. He is right though, Ares refusing to fight is strange.

Ares sighs loudly and crosses his arms over his chest. "You know, you could've indulged me a little. I was trying to say something important."

"And you couldn't tell us as yourself?" Louis seems to get more angry with every moment that passes.

"Would you listen to your father, Louis? You've always been very bad at listening."

"Oh fuck," Liam mutters and places his hand on Louis' back. "You're not Ares."

Ares, or not Ares, snorts at them before his face and body disappears in a puff of smoke. Before the smoke can settle he reappears in front of them but with a different face this time. He's wearing a dark suit with his hair combed back neatly against his head and blue eyes that look alarmingly like Louis'. The Caduceus he is holding has two snakes spiral around it. Snakes that are very much alive and argue about the weather. Hermes shushes them quickly and forces them back into a solid state.

"That's better. Now we can talk."

"And what is there to talk about? Looks like you've joined Zeus as well." Louis sounds incredibly bitter.

"I didn't pick a side and I don't plan on taking one now. Just here to talk, like I said."

Harry shifts around awkwardly, reminded of his encounter with Aphrodite during their first quest together. It can't be an easy situation for Louis and Harry wants nothing more than to take another step back and leave them alone. They shouldn't be here, it's a private matter. No one understands it better than _him_.

"What do you want to talk about?" Louis asks suspiciously.

"I just want you all to make the clever decision here and walk away. This is not a fight you can win. It's not worth your lives, especially not yours, Louis."

 _Wrong thing to say_ , Harry thinks and watches Louis tense up even harder, fingers curled around the hilt of his sword so harshly his knuckles turn white.

"You don't get to decide what my life is worth, especially not after over twenty years of nothing," he spits.

Hermes sighs dramatically. "I know you're angry with me. I would be too. The truth is, you weren't very interesting to begin with. You didn't inherit much of my many powers and honestly, at one point I just forgot about you. I'm sorry I missed your 18th birthday. But you still got yourself a present, didn't you?" He points at Louis' shoes. "It's quite impressive though what you did during the last few months. Fighting Nyx, breaking your oath on the River Styx... and that's precisely why I'm here now. I might be late to the parenting party but that doesn't mean that I don't care. I can take you to places, an island far away perhaps, the sea of monsters is endless after all. Maybe the consequences won't reach you there."

Harry doesn't know what to do. He doesn't know what to _say_. Hermes isn't even trying, is he? Why are all godly parents like that? Why do they think they can make choices like that for their children? _And we're supposed to forgive them for everything and be grateful_. Harry shouldn't be surprised. They are _gods_ , it's how they work. But it's not how _demigods_ work, or any mortal children, really. Harry realises now that blood means everything to the gods, that they just expect for a connection to be there because of the blood relation. But if it's empty and lacks memories of shared time and love, then it means nothing to Harry. Or to Louis, he's quite sure about that.

"You're kidding right?" Louis looks actually surprised now. "Shit, you don't get it, do you?"

Hermes scoffs at him now, he probably doesn't like to be treated that way. "I'm offering you a chance to live, Louis. I'm your father, I won't let you die like this."

"Okay, you really don't get it." Louis sighs. "I don't care about being safe. I don't even care about you anymore, honestly. I found my family a long time ago, I was just too blind to see it until recently." He smiles when Liam rubs circles into his back and Zayn sneaks his fingers around Louis' wrist. Niall and Harry are standing close to him. "I guess I never really needed you. I just wanted your attention because I thought that's what I was supposed to want. But what actually matters is that I'm right here, right now, with the people I care about the most. I can't just run away from that fight and I won't, I don't want to. Fuck the oath, I'll make it _worth_ it."

Hermes watches him carefully. "Is that all you want to say to me?"

Louis scratches his chin. "I think so, yeah. I could come up with a few insults if you want me to. I'm good with those."

"I believe you," Hermes hums. "But I don't think my ego could take it. I suppose I'll just let you pass and run into your death then. It's the least I can do, am I correct?"

"For once, yeah." Louis shrugs.

"Excellent. I'll come visit you in the underworld."

Poof, smoke, Hermes is gone. Well, that was interesting.

"Wow, Louis." Niall turns his head and grins at him. "I'm proud of you, you know?"

"Yes, I think we have the most amazing boyfriend ever," Zayn agrees and smacks a kiss on his bruised jaw. Louis only winces a little.

"Thanks, lads. I know I'm a great role model."

"I think that's taking it a bit too far," Liam laughs.

Harry chuckles at the easy banter. Especially since the easy part is definitely over now. They're almost there at the top and Harry is starting to get nervous. Whatever happens now will decide their future. In case they have one. They climb the rest of the mountain together with more silence threatening to swallow them. Zeus is waiting for them without doubt.

The palace of the gods is even grander up close and Harry is a little overwhelmed by the size of it. He feels like Camp Half-Blood could fit in there completely. But they can't enter it yet. Harry expected it to be guarded by something but these aren't just guards, they are _Cyclopses_. Niall curses beside him and they scatter into their usual formation with Zayn and Niall falling back and Liam, Louis and Harry in the front. He is tired already. Maybe that's Zeus plan, to wear them out before they even reach him. But he'll never go down without a fight.

There is a particularly nasty Cyclops who follows Harry and tries to smash him but he is quick too, twirling around it to cut through the monster's heels and make it fall. An arrow hits the Cyclops in the eye and Harry spares a second to give Niall the thumbs up. But then the next one is already coming for him and another and another and Harry feels like there's an endless stream of them. That's when he feels a different presence behind him that makes the hairs on his neck rise, nudging and poking at his battle instinct. 

He turns around and lunges out with his dagger at the same time, growling through his teeth. The glowing edge of his dagger hits right between two spikes of a trident and makes the metal vibrate from the impact. It travels through Harry's arm, his shoulder and in the end shakes his whole body. He smells salt water and a breeze of clear air hits his face when he looks up into a pair of very green eyes. It's a warm face, framed by dark brown hair that falls down to the god's shoulders. He's wearing a fishing net for a shirt and focuses on Harry with a light knit of his eyebrows.

It's Poseidon and Harry forgets how to breathe. He has seen the god from afar, once or twice, when he visited his children, but Harry had never dared to approach him. How could he? Now he's facing the father he had always wanted, only he doesn't want him anymore, because he _has_ a father, a father he intends to save from Zeus. Still, it stings a little in his heart to see him and judging from the look on Poseidon's face it might be mutual. That's when Harry realises that there is no real pressure behind the trident and everything around them has gone quiet. A quick look around tells him that the Cyclopses have frozen like statues and Niall and the others are sharing confused looks until their eyes settle on Harry and Poseidon.

Harry remembers how to breathe again but he still doesn't know what to say. It would probably just be word vomit anyway, filled with feelings of a lonely boy that he isn't anymore. He's different now. Poseidon's forehead smoothes out when Harry parts his lips to take a huge breath and then the corners of his mouth lift and he nods to the palace. Harry gets it. He steps away, drawing back his dagger that has left a small mark in Poseidon's trident and clears his throat.

"Thank you," he almost whispers.

Poseidon just smiles and nods at _him_ this time as he leans on his trident. Harry has a suspicion of why he lets them go. The gods that are less connected to Olympus don't seem to mind this war at all. Sure, Poseidon owns a seat here but does he ever occupy it? He has the sea. He is the Earthshaker, the Stormbringer... Maybe he is like Aphrodite. Something that can't truly fade because it will always be there. Which means what Zeus is trying to protect, this stupid mountain, might not be worth it. Zeus is not worth it. Only children are scared of a little lightning and thunder.

They reach the gold and silver doors easily now and push them open by throwing all of their weight against it. Their feet slide back on the marble floor until they build up enough pressure and then the doors open up for them and they stumble inside. It's a big hall that throws back the sounds of their running feet ten times louder. They breathe heavily as they finally enter the throne room. It's even bigger and reveals many thrones formed in an U-shape, with the biggest one in the middle. Probably Zeus'. But Zeus' isn't sitting in his. The only ones occupied are Apollo's, Aphrodite's, Hephaestus' and Dionysus'. They are tied to them with heavy golden chains, looking tired and exhausted. Harry's heart clenches in his chest when Mr. D doesn't even have the strength to look up.

"Fuck," he curses and wants to move immediately, to free them, but Niall is holding him back. "What, Niall?"

"Wait," he says and nods to the middle of the room. A small goddess is sitting there, watching them curiously with another goddess standing beside her. One of them is Demeter who is wearing her corn leave crown and a gown with a floral print, sword tied to her hip. And the other... is probably Hestia. Goddess of the hearth.

"Where is Zeus?" Harry asks.

"Not here, not yet," Demeter answers.

"Great. And what are _you_ doing here?"

"Don't be like that, Harry. I'm still on your side." She looks indeed a little wounded at his words. She moves closer. "You can't help them right now. The chains can only be broken by a god or goddess."

"Then why don't you help us?" Niall curls a possessive arm around Harry.

"I can't," Demeter explains and sneaks a resentful look at Niall. "Not before I did what I came here for."

"And what is that?" Niall scowls.

She takes another step forward. "I'll do something I never did before. I make you the same offer twice. I offer you godhood one last time."

Harry blinks. "What?"

"You want to fight against Zeus but he is mighty and he is strong. Too strong for you... If you allow me to make the two of you gods" She looks at Harry and Niall. "Then you'll have better chances to beat him. But you must decide quickly. He might arrive soon enough. He probably sensed your arrival already."

"Fuck." She is right. It's their only chance, isn't it? They already had trouble with the Cyclopses and Nike, how are they supposed to kill Zeus when they're weakened and exhausted? They should do it. They absolutely should.

"Oka—"

" _No_." Niall grabs Harry's arm firmly, holding him back. He hadn't even realised that he was about to meet Demeter halfway. "Absolutely not."

"Niall," Harry says. "I know you're not happy about it but what if we..." he trails off when he sees Niall's face.

"That's not the point, Harry." He gives Demeter a brief glance. "It's a trap. She's definitely on Zeus' side."

"What?" Harry looks from him to her.

"Think about it, Harry. If she makes us gods our blood changes. It becomes ichor and yes, we might be immortal but we're also tied to their rules. Everything in our blood that makes us soulmates, that gives us our power, will vanish. She wants to make us gods because it's the only way for Zeus to kill us."

Harry hasn't thought about that at all and he wants to hit himself for it. Of course Niall is right. Them being soulmates is what Zeus is scared of and no matter how he feels right now, maybe that is enough to beat him after all.

"Fuck, you're right."

Niall smiles at him.

"You're too smart for your own good, you know that?" Demeter hisses and draws her sword made of imperial gold. 

Harry moves between her and Niall so she can't harm him in any way, fending off the blade with his dagger before he grabs her wrist that holds the sword and twists it away. He lifts his own dagger to stab her right in her stupid heart but she takes a hold of his arm as well and it becomes a scramble of pulling and pushing. 

"You're not invincible, you know," Harry tells her and feels his muscles work hard against her.

"But you think you are?" Demeter asks. "You're still vulnerable. I'll show you." She lifts her eyes and Harry doesn't like the smile that takes over her whole face. "Louis Tomlinson. You are still in my service, you must obey me. So please, kill the ones you love the most."

Harry's heart almost stops, his movements falter and he turns his head to see Louis go completely rigid for a second. Then his hand goes to his belt and draws the sword with trembling fingers while he mutters "No, no, no" to himself over and over again.

He turns on Liam and Zayn.

Zayn is the closest standing to him and they're all a little too slow, a little too shocked and then Louis tries to stab Zayn in his lower abdomen, where the armour is thin. Zayn barely has time to grab the blade of the sword with his _bare hands_ and Liam is on Louis' back only a second later, trying to pull him back.

"No," Harry breathes and looks at Demeter. "Stop this."

"I won't."

"Louis, fuck", Zayn breathes with his face twisted in pain. There's already blood dripping from his fingers.

"I'm sorry," Louis wheezes. "I can't... I can't control it."

Liam tries even harder now with both arms crossed over Louis' torso, trying to tear him away from Zayn but it is hopeless. It's not _really_ Louis who guides the sword, it is Demeter. Though even if they killed her right now, he isn't convinced that the hold over Louis will break. This goes way too deep for that. 

"Louis, you have to fight it," Liam gasps and keeps pulling.

"I'm trying," Louis sobs. They can see every muscle in Louis' body shake with the effort _not_ to pierce Zayn's body and it's heartbreaking to see.

Even more heartbreaking is Niall's drawn bow and the arrow that is pointed at Louis' head. It's the first time he sees Niall hesitate and quiver with fear. He doesn't want to kill Louis but if he doesn't shoot him then his brother might die. The only brother who truly matters to him. Harry can feel Niall's torment like it's his own.

"It's okay, Louis," Zayn says with sad eyes and surprises both Louis and Liam so much that Liam's grip loosens only for a second, bringing the tip of the sword closer to Zayn's body. At the same time the sharp edges press deeper into Zayn's hands, making him whimper. It tears into his flesh and thick rivulets of blood taint the white marble floor beneath them.

"Zayn, no!" Liam whines.

"It's okay," Zayn insists and he looks extremely pale, like he's about to pass out. "Louis, if this is your punishment for breaking the oath then just do it, please. It means you get to _live_."

"Shut up," Louis hisses. "Shut up, shut up! I can't do this! We just got you back." He's sobbing now, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. "I love you, Zayn, don't make me do this, don't force me to live with that, I _can't_."

"Louis," Zayn tries again but Louis shakes his head.

"No, I refuse. Liam, don't let me... don't let me do this please."

"I won't," he promises and places his arms even tighter around him. "But I know what you're thinking and I won't do that either, Louis. I won't kill you."

"Liam, you have to--"

"No, fuck you! _No_."

"Decisions, decisions," Demeter hums loud enough for everyone to hear. She's still trying to fight Harry's grip the way he's trying to fight hers. Niall is still standing there with wide eyes and breathes against the bow string that grazes his lips. "None of you can escape fate."

"No," Louis yells. "I should've dropped your Cornucopia into the fucking _void_. Fuck the gods, fuck the oath and fuck _you!_."

He screams even louder then with his head thrown back, like he's tearing himself apart and Harry can only watch as the hold Demeter has over him suddenly breaks into a thousand pieces and he stumbles back onto the floor, tossing his sword away. The same moment it hits the ground Demeter is pushed back as well, as if she has been hit by an invisible shock wave. She gasps in surprise and hits the throne of Apollo so hard it cracks at the bottom. She stays on the floor, unconscious.

Harry can only gape at Louis who is just as surprised. Louis withstood the will of a goddess and probably saved himself from whatever fate the River Styx had in store for him. That's truly amazing. 

Louis is staring at all of them as he rises to his feet, at Liam, at Zayn, before a relieved smile claims his whole face. But it only lasts for a few seconds before a lightning bolt pierces him. It's hitting him right where he was supposed to stab Zayn and his eyes widen in shock. He makes a small noise that sounds like a whimper before he doubles over and it's Zayn who catches him with a scream that tears from his throat. His hands have horrible and deep cuts but he's still pressing them over the wound the bolt has left behind. It's not bleeding but it probably was Zayn's first instinct to do that after he cradled Louis in his arms. 

Harry is too stunned to move at first and when he does, he's not facing his friends but the god who did this. He is tall with dark blonde hair and a full beard, wearing an ancient Greek armour that will protect him well. The master bolt he is holding in his hand is probably responsible for the bolt that had hit Louis. 

"Zeus!" Harry almost shrieks as the god steps closer.

But Liam is quicker. He charges his father without a second of hesitation, drawing both of his daggers to attack him. But Zeus deflects him easily, using his bolt to cross both blades.

"I see," Zeus says calmly. "Blood means nothing to you then."

" _Fuck you_ ," Liam hisses, eyes mad with anger and fear. "These boys have bled more for me than you ever did. You hurt _Louis_."

"I did, and I will do it again. You all should've listened to me."

Liam gets flung away like he is nothing, hitting one of the pillars before he drops to the ground. Louis is still whimpering and writhing in Zayn's arms, breath going rapidly now. He is dying and there is nothing they can do. _It's enough_ , Harry thinks. _This needs to stop. Zeus needs to be stopped_.

Harry turns to Niall who is already looking at him with desperate eyes. They nod at each other and then Harry is stepping forward, feeling incredibly puny and small with his little dagger while Zeus just stands there, looking all mighty. But he is not invincible either. That's when Harry notices that the empty thrones aren't empty anymore. Chained gods and gods that are free sit there and watch them like it's the newest football game or something. Even Demeter is sitting on hers again, gripping the armrests of her seat tightly as she glares at them. Only Hermes' and Artemis' thrones are still deserted. The one next to Zeus is occupied by Hera, his wife. She looks tired and worn out but other than that her face shows no emotion whatsoever. It feels weird. 

"You will die," Harry says eventually. "For all the things you've done, Zeus."

"We will see."

Niall's arrow hits Zeus' arm and at least it makes the god of thunder twitch. He is less impressed by Harry and his dagger, just stepping aside whenever he strikes at him. But they don't have much time and he doesn't even know for what, he just _knows_ that they need to end this quickly. And there is an anger burning in Harry's chest that he hasn't felt before. It pours into his dagger and sends waves of red energy against Zeus that almost explode in his face. But only a second later Harry has to dodge another crack of lightning.

He resents Zeus in a completely new way, not only for what he did to Niall but also to Helios, Selene and his own family. Like Liam, whose shoulder seems to be dislocated, making him unable to fight as he crouches over Louis. Family. It's so important to Harry, it's what he needed his whole life and he fought so hard to get it. He won't let Zeus tear it apart. He won't let Zeus do it again.

Wait, again?

Fuck, it's not his own emotions. It _is_ in a way but not _only_ his. It's coming from a goddess that weeps on the inside, one who values family above everything else and is bound to a husband who has stomped on all of these values everyday for thousands of centuries. Yet here stands a group of demigods who consider themselves a family and would die for each other. They are faithful and so full of love but what can she do? What can she _truly_ do?

"He's not worth it," Harry speaks up as he scrambles back to his feet. But he is not looking at Zeus, he is looking at _Hera_. "You don't have to let him do this."

"Harry?" Niall whispers beside him but Harry keeps his eyes fixed on the goddess who looks so incredibly sad. Zeus laughs when he notices what Harry is trying to do and it makes Hera frown slightly.

"See? He doesn't want you to stand up for what you believe in. He just wants little minions and whoever doesn't follow him ends up in a chain." He points at Mr. D. "It doesn't have to be that way."

"You're more of a fool than I thought," Zeus snarls and pushes Harry and Niall out of the way by hitting them with a harsh blow of wind. 

They roll over the floor and Harry ends up right next to Hestia, who just watches him curiously. He doesn't expect anything from her. Protecting Olympus is the only duty she has left. It's Niall who helps him back to his feet and Harry can barely stand this time.

"You're the fool," Harry tells Zeus, then he shifts his eyes back to Hera. "Family means everything."

Hera's eyes light up at that and she sits more upright in her throne now. Harry watches her dip over to the side, reaching out with her long slender fingers to tip on the armrest of Zeus' throne. Harry inhales sharply. Of course. _Of course_. This is Olympus, protected by Hestia, who looks a little smugly at them now, like she has known it all along. It's not just a throne, it's a symbol of power. Zeus' power.

"Niall," Harry breathes, but he doesn't need to worry because beautiful, clever Niall has already caught up with what's happening and draws one the explosive arrows he has held back so far. He's grinning as he aligns it with his bow and Harry feels a perverse satisfaction when Zeus' eyes widen in realisation. He turns to Hera and yells at her about treachery but it's too late already. Niall's arrow hits the marble throne with an ear-splitting sound before it explodes into their faces. Harry briefly covers his eyes when a cloud of smoke and marble pieces hits him. He coughs and grabs for Niall, finding his hand without even trying and their fingers entwine immediately.

When it all settles down the surrounding thrones are empty again. Hera and the other gods are gone, the chains that held Mr. D and the others are broken. Did Hera do this? But Harry has no time to dwell on it because Zeus is kneeling on the ground, wheezing and shaking with the effort to hold himself up. He is not dead but he is weakened. That's all they need.

Harry searches the hall for his friends and finds Louis still resting in Zayn's arms, barely alive. Zayn's face is pale and tear-streaked but he nods at them to go on. Liam is obviously in pain, his twisted shoulder looks like something straight out of a horror movie. But his unharmed hand is in Louis hair, stroking it so tenderly it makes Harry ache. They must hurry. Maybe they can still help Louis when Zeus is dead.

Zeus' master bolt has disappeared. Harry doesn't know where to but he doesn't care either. All he wants is to spill ichor now. 

"I should have killed you when I had the chance," Zeus croaks.

Harry doesn't know if Zeus is referring to Niall or Harry, but maybe he means both of them, when they were still one, or maybe just now, or when they were babies. Who knows? It doesn't matter.

"You never could, isn't that the point?" Niall says as he picks up Louis' bronze sword. "Soulmates are your downfall. This was inevitable, I guess."

"Besides," Harry adds as he steps behind Zeus and pushes his knee into the god's back. He is so weak he doubles over immediately, his arms giving way as his head falls forward. "We might be soulmates but it's not where our bond ends. We wouldn't be here fighting you if it weren't for our friends." 

He keeps his knee in Zeus' back and pushes harder as he leans forward to brush Zeus' hair out of his neck. Harry looks at Niall then, who grips the sword with two hands, looking back at Harry with parted lips. It's silent again, but this time it's the only thing that calms them.

"You will be cruel then," Zeus mutters under his breath, shifting his head to the side to look up at Niall.

"Cruel?" Niall frowns. "No, there are worse things than death. Death is gentle."

Niall doesn't hesitate, doesn't even blink as he cuts off Zeus' head. And Harry? He doesn't look away. He watches the head drop to the floor with an almost soft thudding sound, sees the ichor flow golden from the remaining stump. The body goes completely limp beneath Harry and he rocks back to his feet when it slumps to the side. It's similar to Eros' death, with the light flickering beneath skin until it just _stops_.

Niall lets the sword slip from his finger almost immediately and he and Harry are staring at each other as if they can't believe that they finally did it. But there is no time to celebrate, no time to fall into each other's arms. Both of them turn on their heels and rush over to their waiting friends.

"How is he?" Niall asks and Harry panics when he sees that Louis' eyes are closed.

"He's barely breathing," Liam sobs and rubs a soothing finger over Louis' cheek.

"I don't know what to do," Zayn croaks. "Not even Apollo could heal this, it's eating at him from the inside."

"Shit," Harry curses and moves to sit down next to them when a familiar sensation makes his skin prickle. In fact, it is so familiar that it makes Harry want to cut someone open. The whole room darkens further and further and a black figure appears on the broken remnants of Zeus' throne. It sparkles like the night sky and watches them through two very blinding orbs of light.

"Nyx," Niall breathes beside him.

"I told you we would see each other again," she says with a smile.

"If you came here to see us die I must disappoint you," Harry scowls. He still doesn't like her, whatever she is, universe or not.

"I'm not here for that. Not now anyway. I already was there perhaps. Time is difficult."

"Then what are you here for?" Harry snarls. He doesn't have time for this. They need to do something about Louis.

"I'm just here to return what was taken. I should've given it to you a while ago but it wasn't the right... _time_ yet. Told you it is difficult."

"What do you mean?" Niall urges her.

"Immortality. Soulmates always have been immortal and no energy gets lost in the universe. It might be moved through time or space but it doesn't disappear. It always has to go somewhere. I _have_ to return it to you."

"How can you offer us immortality when our friend is _dying right in front of our eyes_?" Harry asks incredulously.

"Like I said," Nyx says with a scowl. "Timing is not my thing. But I suppose it could serve as a prize after the fight you just had. It was fun to watch, I have to admit. Zeus always has been a little annoying."

Harry makes a weird sound in the back of his throat, scrubbing a hand down his face and hissing when he scratches at the cut on his cheek. He turns to look at his friends who are bent over Louis' body; Louis who probably won't survive for another minute. It's a right nightmare and he wishes they could just... share it or something.

"Do it," Niall blurts out.

Harry snaps his head up. "What?"

"Do it, but... We will share it with our friends." Liam and Zayn are looking up as well now, eyes wide. "It must be possible to split the energy. To make all five of us immortal."

Nyx seems to think about it. "Interesting turn of events. I didn't think about that."

Harry feels his breath and his pulse quicken with hope. "It could work. It can save Louis." He looks at Liam and Zayn. "Is that alright?"

"I..." Liam looks conflicted but he doesn't have much of a choice, does he? It also seems to be a fairly _easy_ choice because one look at Louis and the answer is clear. "Yes. Yes, that's alright. Please."

"Then do it." Harry turns to Nyx. "We'll share it with them."

She looks at them curiously. "Are you sure? If you share it you might not be as powerful."

Harry is quick to answer. "Yes, we're sure."

"Besides," Niall continues. "We will always be together, the five of us. So there will be no wasted energy and no loss of power."

Nyx nods. "Yes, I understand. I will do it."

"But we won't be gods then, will we?" Niall adds as an afterthought. 

Nyx shrugs with her bare shoulders. "Depends. You are definitely something else, you are _soulmates_. But I'm not a goddess either, I'm a Titan and they still worship me as a god. I'm sure people will do the same with you."

Harry knows that this is Niall's biggest fear, the greatest temptation and his personal nightmare. He has dreamed about becoming a god and in all of those dreams there has been nothing but cruelty and greed. Niall never wanted to be a god because he thinks he knows what kind of god he will be. And yet he still craves it, Harry can see it in his eyes, and now the reason for it is obvious because Harry feels the same. It is their birthright, apparently. But this is something very different from Niall's dreams because he won't be alone. Harry carefully traces his fingers over the back of Niall's hand and smiles when Niall immediately shifts it around to lace their fingers together. Maybe this is the only way it can work, when they're together. They'll keep each other grounded, they are soulmates after all. And Liam and Louis and Zayn will be there too.

"Alright," Niall mumbles.

"It doesn't change what I said in Tartarus though," Nyx says as she rises from the pile of rocks. "You will always end with me. Nothing lasts forever, not even immortality."

"But _we_ will last, Niall and me. Forever." Harry feels a little silly for saying it but Nyx eyes him curiously.

"What an intriguing idea. Maybe the universe will give form to that idea one day."

Then Nyx opens her arms and Harry has seen it before, how her body expands to serve her needs and she's doing it now, too. She spreads them further and further until her body loses form and she becomes a black curtain peppered with stars and mists that make Harry feel even smaller. It moves towards them like an inevitable force of nature and when it hits them it doesn't just _hit_ them, it goes right through their bodies and leaves something behind. Something burning and breathtaking that makes their blood boil until it changes. Not into ichor but it's not mortal blood either. It's something that feels just right.

Harry is incredibly warm when the blanket of darkness lifts and he feels like his lungs have grown and he can breathe in even more air. His skin is tight, like it's a little too small to contain him and at the same time he feels lighter. All in all though, and that is kind of comforting, he feels exactly the same. His heart is still a storm.

Niall on the other hand is _vibrating_ , even more now than before. There is a slight glow that doesn't seem to go away and his eyes are flickering blue like the fire Harry has always seen in them. Only this time it is real and bright and Harry wants to drown in them all over again. Judging from the look Niall is giving him he's seeing something similar. 

Then they remember Louis. Louis is still cradled in Zayn's arms, only the wound in his stomach is _gone_ , as are the cuts on Zayn's hands and Liam's shoulder looks fine too. Harry lifts a hand to his cheek and finds it smooth and soft, the way it has been before they came here. It's giving them hope.

" _Motherfucker_ ," Louis groans suddenly and rolls out of Zayn's arms. He hits the floor with a small huff and has the audacity to _yawn_ like he has just been taking a quick nap. He blinks up at them, frowning. "Why are you looking at me like a bunch of idiots?"

It takes less than a second before they're all pouncing on Louis, yelling and laughing and there's also an occasional sob of Louis' name and a few insults that all go hand in hand with the relief they feel. It's like they are more part of each other now and Harry can't say that he doesn't like it.

"That was wicked," Louis cackles when they finally pull away. "But lets not do it again, okay? I promise I'll break no more oaths, cross my heart and hope to die! Well, not actually die. This was too close and really awful."

"Oh my gods, please shut up," Liam laughs and kisses Louis hard on the mouth.

Harry can only smile. This is all he has ever wanted to be honest. Just him and Niall and his friends. His family. Including Mr. D and yes, maybe even Aphrodite in a way. Which reminds him... Hestia is still here. She hasn't moved from her hearth yet and watches them with the same bored look as before. If you _can_ look bored with eyes that are made of actual flames. 

"You are still here," Harry states. It catches the attention of the other four.

"I am. I cannot leave the sacred hearth."

Harry eyes her for a moment. "Where did the other gods go? And the ones who were chained by Zeus?"

"I believe they all left when Hera betrayed Zeus. They knew what you were about do. What you are still about to do. As for Dionysus and the others... Hera freed them. They most likely returned to their realms."

"What do you think we will do?" Niall asks.

Hestia looks at him. "Take Olympus."

"We won't take it," Harry says with a frown. 

No, he can't even stand to look at it. Everything is cold and silent and reminds him of thunder. Who _would_ want to live here? Harry thinks of Priapus who has spent an eternity on trying to sneak back in here, to be part of the family, of whatever Zeus was celebrating here. But Harry is pretty sure that Priapus has stopped trying to get into Olympus by now, probably about ten years ago, when he found home in someone else. And Harry's home? It has always been the same, ever since he had been plucked from the streets. Just a tiny little camp filled with talented demigods who live each day as if it's their last. He still feels like he's one of them.

"No, I think the time of Mount Olympus is over. Just like Mount Othrys and the Titans," Niall agrees.

"If you destroy the other thrones and kill me, then the power of all gods will be weakened, even the ones you 'like'. They will be vulnerable to all monsters." Hestia stares up at them.

"Maybe they should be," Harry says carefully. "Maybe they should experience what it's like to run from monsters every day of their lives. They could ask a demigod for help."

"Ohhh, I like that," Louis pipes up behind them and shakes Harry's shoulders. "Let's do that!"

"Sounds good to me," Liam agrees.

"Whatever, I just want to take a long nap after this." Zayn shrugs.

"Alright," Niall says and looks at Harry expectantly. "It was your idea."

Harry draws his dagger without thinking about it and steps closer to Hestia who doesn't look frightened or worried at all. How long has she been sitting here, waiting for a chance to change? She doesn't even make a sound when Harry slits her throat. He cradles her head in both hands as she bleeds to death, the fire in her eyes slowly diminishing until it's nothing more than a candlelight, so easy to blow out. It's a sacrifice for a new beginning. Like a sacrifice in honour of the new gods.

When Hestia is dead and all thrones are crumbled to dust, the five of them stand in the middle of it, arms around each other in a circle with their heads touching. Yes, it absolutely was the right decision and Harry can't bring himself to regret it even a little. He hopes Niall doesn't either.

"Where do we go now?" Zayn asks quietly.

Harry rolls his eyes. "Home, of course."

This time they don't need to travel the shadows, they don't have to rely on the mercy of a goddess. They easily slip into the light that makes their skin meaningless, turns them into wisps of light themselves that mingles them all together, makes them whole and sated.

And then they go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a ride, guys. We have an epilogue left but the big fight is over! We appreciate all the feedback <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, guys. Enjoy! <3

The sun is down when they return to Camp Half-Blood. It has stopped raining and the sky is clear, revealing all the stars of the night. There's still a slight chill in the air but they barely feel it, the power that runs through their veins keeping them warm and on edge. They go to The Big House and the first one they see is Tess who plays fetch with Selene in the living room.

"Are you playing fetch with a _Titan_?" Is the first thing that comes to Harry's mind, so obviously he's saying it out loud.

Tess' snaps her head up when she hears him. She stares at them, all of them, with wide eyes and of course she knows what happened. But then she snorts and rolls her eyes. 

"Typical. You go off to die and come back as gods. And then you lecture me on how I take care of a Titan." She picks up Selene who whimpers and buries her nose in Tess' shoulder. "What comes next? Will you abduct some aliens?"

Harry just grins. "Sounds exciting."

She sighs but then she sneaks a small smile at them. "Whatever. Welcome back, my favourite idiots."

"Aww, I knew you loved us." Louis grins and hops onto one of the sofas.

"Don't get too comfortable. You have some work to do," Tess declares and strokes Selene behind one ear.

"What, why?" Louis groans.

"With great power comes great responsibility," she answers and winks at Niall. He only grins at her.

"She is quite right about that," a voice says from doorway. "Don't think you'll get to rest now."

Harry whines high in his throat when he sees Mr. D. He still looks a little battered and there are dark circles under his eyes but other than that there is no evidence of the chains he's been in. Harry wants nothing more than to hug him but he's scared that he'll crush him. Because Mr. D looks very fragile at the moment and Harry can't estimate his own strength yet.

"Are you alright?" He asks instead.

"It's not so bad," Mr. D says nonchalantly and runs both hands over his freshly put on Hawaiian shirt. It's the one with the pineapples that Harry likes best on him. "And you lot have been quite successful."

"You could say that," Liam answers awkwardly.

"Yeah," Harry agrees. "What do you think, Dad?" Harry does a heroic mock stand and throws back his hair dramatically which makes everyone laugh.

Mr. D only snorts. "Heroes..."

Harry grins before he drops his arms and steps closer. "I'm glad you're here, though. Hestia said all gods have returned to their realms. Didn't know whether you'd be here or not."

Mr. D eyes him curiously. "This is my home. Where else would I be?"

Harry feels the familiar sting in his eyes and scrunches up his nose before he finally hurries over and envelopes Mr. D in a tight hug, trying not to choke him.

*

Later Harry steals into Mr. D's room where Helios is fast asleep with a pillow hugged to his chest. His mouth is hanging open and he snores softly, blanket tangled around his feet. Harry wants to melt at the sight and just stands there by the bed, a little too scared to disturb him even though it's almost impossible to wake him when the moon is up. 

"What are you waiting for?" Niall whispers behind him and pokes him in the back. 

"I..." Harry didn't even hear Niall following him back here. "I don't know."

Niall rolls his eyes and pushes him again. "Come on, I know you want to be there when he wakes up."

Harry just grumbles lowly before he slides into bed next to Helios. The Titan doesn't move, doesn't even notice them, and Harry wonders what he's dreaming about. Can he dream? Harry has never asked but he will do that later. There are many things he doesn't know yet and maybe there is time for that now. He inches a little closer and lifts his hand to touch Helios' hair, weaving his finger through it. The Titan lets out of a soft sigh but other than that he doesn't move and it makes Harry smile.

Niall carefully climbs in behind him. It's a small bed but he curls up against Harry's back and loops one arm around him to keep them close together. It's a nice feeling, to have Niall and Helios here. It makes his heart swell a little more and he closes his eyes when Niall presses a soft kiss to the back of his neck.

"I guess he can stay then," Niall murmurs.

Harry smiles even wider.

*

There are old gods who have sought refuge with them. Not everyone, just those who have refused to fight for Zeus. Artemis is here too, looking after her brother who has taken over his cabin. The Apollo kids are only mildly pleased to spend so much time with their father. It's almost hilarious to Harry that of all gods Apollo has turned out to be the least shitty parent. He's arrogant and a fool, yes, but he cares deeply for his children and he _has_ cried dramatically in front of Niall, admiring the new glowy aura that surrounds him all the time now. He _has_ hugged Zayn and told him how proud he was (not without mentioning that they must have their heroic streak from him). He's an idiot, but he tries.

Aphrodite on the other hand rarely leaves the cabin. When Harry comes to sit with her she looks wrecked. Her hair is all tangled and partly matted, her make-up is a mess. All she does is apologise to him but Harry doesn't know what for. There are many things she has and hasn't done. Many people she has hurt. Maybe she apologises for all of that but Harry doesn't need her apologies, he never did. 

In the end it is Hephaestus who drags her from her bed. Harry can see how she is watching him with new interest, with a kind of curiosity that hasn't been there before. He can feel it dwell in her, the shame of not caring about her husband because he was ugly and foul smelling. The shame of choosing Ares over him. Because in the end, when Zeus had tethered her to her throne, it was Hephaestus who had stood with her, who had supported her and therefore Harry as well. And he doesn't seem to mind how Aphrodite looks, doesn't seem to care about her flaws and when she takes his outstretched hand it's almost tenderly.

It makes Harry wonder if even the old gods are capable of changing.

*

"So what are we gonna do about this?" Apollo asks, waving his hand between himself, Niall and Helios.

Helios is hugging one of Niall's legs, head pressed to his thigh while he glares up at Apollo. Niall only sighs and pats Helios' hair which makes Apollo shudder in disgust.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean," Niall says.

"Three gods of the sun, don't you think that might become a problem?"

"No one needs you, Apollo," Helios mutters into Niall's jeans.

Apollo gasps. "You're so rude! And I can't believe that you're on his side now. I'm so disappointed."

"Calm down," Niall says with a roll of his eyes. "And I'm not a god of the sun."

Technically he isn't even a god and he would prefer to keep it that way. But a few days back in camp have made it quite clear already that it won't be that easy. Not after waking up to offerings placed in front of their cabin.

"You're the god of light," Helios says as he looks up to him with a blinding smile and Niall isn't sure he likes that any better.

"Anyway." Apollo lifts both hands. "That's exactly why Zeus locked him up. There can't be more than one sun god."

"Oh yeah, because that's so much easier than compromising," Niall deadpans. "Thanks, Zeus."

Apollo whines. "It wasn't _all_ bad and-- um..." He stops when Niall squints at him dangerously. Helios giggles. "Anyway. Maybe we can find a compromise?"

"What an amazing idea, Dad!" Niall says with a sweet smile. "How about you drive this little guy here across the sky _inside_ your chariot instead of dragging him behind you like a dead body."

The god begins to squirm. "Sounds great."

"What do you say?" Niall lowers his eyes to Helios.

"I drive!"

Apollo groans.

*

Harry finds Niall lingering on the hill by The Big House, looking up at the sky while he gnaws on the arm of his glasses. He seems to be lost in thought but his eyes are wide open, no time to blink or turn his head away, he just keeps staring.

"Do you still need your glasses?"

Niall doesn't avert his eyes, but the light knit of his eyebrows tells Harry that he has heard him. He takes a deep breath before he finally closes his eyes and shoves the glasses back on his nose. Then he blinks at Harry.

"I'm still far-sighted," Niall says and starts to poke at Harry's nose. "Which means I still need to wear my glasses to see your annoyingly pretty face."

"Don't make me blush," Harry splutters in a mock tone but honestly, he never gets tired of hearing Niall call him pretty. And now he knows that he should say it back a little more often instead of staring at Niall with his mouth hanging open like an idiot. "And you look hot with them anyway. So it's not a burden or anything."

Niall rolls his eyes and briefly glances up again.

"Something interesting up there?" Harry asks and looks up as well. Unfortunately he can't see more than before. Maybe the stars are a little brighter and everything's a little sharper, but other than that it's the same as always.

Niall shifts his weight from one foot to the other and kneads his fingers. "How weird would it sound if I told you I could see right into another galaxy?"

Harry gasps. "Seriously?" Niall nods. "Well, tell me what you see?" He is a little excited.

Niall chuckles and leans over like it's a secret. "Someone staring right back at me, probably wondering if they're alone in this universe."

*

They still sleep like mortals, they eat like mortals, but they are not mortal. One has to look closely to even see it, apart from Niall, because he can always see what's under someone's skin, what they are really made of. But to everyone else they pretty much look the same. The only way to tell that they are immortal now is their eyes. Perhaps it's because they're the window to the soul. 

The blue of Louis' eyes is much more intense now, but sometimes they grow darker, almost black, usually when he's concentrating on something. Zayn's haven't changed much but when a light hits them at night they shimmer like cat's eyes. Liam's shift in colour, depending on the weather, and Harry? Harry's eyes are so much greener now they almost look like venom and Niall loves how they sparkle sometimes, like he has stars in them.

"It's a bit weird," Louis explains one day when they're lounging by the arena and enjoy the sun. 

Louis is draped over Zayn's and Liam's lap while Niall throws flower petals at a dozing Harry. He stops when Louis speaks up and meets his eyes with a nervous smile. They're not regretting it, are they?

"What do you mean?"

Louis' eyes are almost black now, like he's been thinking hard about this. "It's so intense. Everything is more vivid and... I don't know. I feel so much closer to you, it overwhelms me sometimes."

Niall frowns. "We didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"That's not what I meant," Louis groans in frustration, looking at his boyfriends for help.

"What he means," Zayn says, "is that we feel more like we're part of you now and you're part of us. It's in what we feel... for each other and for you. It's all connected."

"Like, we only got a splinter of what you feel for each other and it's been planted into our hearts," Liam continues. "And honestly, it's so much for us already, how do you deal with that? How did you survive being apart? Because I feel like I might die in case we all get separated."

Niall blinks. He didn't know it worked that way. He hadn't noticed any change. The five of them were already close, it was only natural for them to grow even closer now. Emotionally and physically. 

"It's not _that_ bad," Zayn says when he sees Niall's concerned face. "It's just a lot."

Niall nods but he's still a little worried. The only one who _isn't_ worried is Harry who is listening to the conversation but doesn't say anything. He just keeps his eyes closed and lets the sun burn on his skin the way he likes it because there is nothing to be concerned about. He feels it. He has felt it ever since they came back from Olympus. He feels the affection flowing between them like an endless stream and yes, maybe it involves all of them now and not just the three of them and him and Niall. It shows in the way Liam's hugs linger, the way Louis rests his head on their shoulders and how Zayn sometimes randomly wrestles them to ground, pinning them down with his _whole_ body and then he just _stays_. Harry is a little amused that none of them has mentioned it before. It's so obvious, what they are and where they're going. Together, always.

"Stop worrying, everyone," Harry hums without looking at them and then he sings quietly, " _love is in the air_..."

It makes all of them laugh and the tension cracks like an iceberg, making Harry smile as he opens his eyes and watches Niall get dragged into a cuddle pile. _Yeah, it was a good decision_ , he thinks.

*

Harry slumps down next to Tess who is holding a sleeping Selene in her arms. He feels like she has already grown a little, the same way Helios has. Maybe it won't take much longer for them to reach their former state again. Harry wonders if Helios will still be the same then and smile at him the way he does now from where he's playing with a bunch of Poseidon kids. Whatever a Titan and demigods consider playing. He's also questioning whether Selene will stay in her canine form or not. Tess doesn't look like she wants to give up on her.

"Titans are dangerous, huh?" He asks her with a grin.

"Shut up," she answers with a smirk. "I won't let you lecture me again, Harry Styles. You'll just embarrass yourself."

He pouts at her. "Rude."

"Yeah, that's me. You still love me though."

"Of course..."

Of course he does. She is one of the most honest people he knows and he's glad that he never tried to hit on her. She's offering her friendship like a boon and Harry has tried to treat it like that. She always has an answer for everything, even if he doesn't get it sometimes. Some of it he still thinks about these days.

"Hey, Tess?"

"Hm?" She is still busy with the puppy in her lap.

"Do you see something, anything? About me and Niall or the others?"

She looks up this time, fixing him with warm brown eyes. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'm a little nervous. You've said something back then, after our first quest together..."

"I remember," she says. "I saw no more victory laurels in your future. They are for demigods and you aren't demigods anymore."

"Okay, but... anything else?"

"I will never see anything about you again, Harry." She frowns at him like she didn't expect him to even ask about it. "Your future isn't in the hands of the Fates anymore. It's not where your story ends but everything you do now is completely up to you."

He lights up at that. "For real?"

"Yeah, so if you fuck it up, don't blame me."

*

They still sleep in the same bed at night, in a cabin of their own. They eat together in the Dining Pavilion, at their own table. Niall tries to ignore the eyes that are always on them, even more he avoids Harry's eyes that burn on his skin because he knows, he _knows_ Niall secretly enjoys the attention. But then Harry entwines their fingers under the table and somehow that brings him back down to earth. Zayn and the others handle it way better than him and Niall is glad that they decided to share this with them.

So it shocks him when he enters the cabin and finds Harry sitting cross-legged on the bed, carving into his arm with the tip of a knife.

"Harry, what the fuck?" Niall rushes over and tears the blade from his hands before he flings it across the room.

"Hey..." Harry pouts.

"What are you doing?" Niall hisses and climbs onto the bed in front of him, taking his arm to see how deep the wound is.

"I just wanted to see, Niall. Wanted to know if it's different." He doesn't seem very bothered by it.

"What do you mean?" But then he actually looks down at the damage Harry has done and his breath hitches a little. His blood is darker, way darker than before, almost black. But there's still a hint of red in it and when Niall swipes his thumb across the cut the streaks it leaves behind are a little brighter in colour. "Oh."

Harry hums low in the back of his throat and lifts his arm to rest it on Niall's shoulder, with the gash pressed against his cheek. 

"Tell me how it tastes," he whispers like they're doing something that is forbidden. 

But there are no rules left for them, are there? Niall swallows heavily, eyes fixed on Harry's. They are so vibrant, Niall's breath falters. Then he slightly turns his head and parts his lips against the wound that is already beginning to heal. He carefully tongues at it, lets the taste fill his mouth. It is fairly normal, like copper, but there's also something sweet, a sense of familiarity. Like it's the same blood that runs through his own veins. He moans and closes his eyes as he tentatively reaches up to grasp Harry's arm. He presses his mouth harder against the wound, sucking on it like he would on Harry's neck. 

"Fuck," Harry breathes when Niall dips his tongue deeper into the cut. "Niall."

It sounds whiny and desperate, the way he says his name, so Niall lifts his head to look at Harry again. His cheeks are flushed but now it makes sense that they are just a few shades darker than usual. Too much iron. Too much stardust. The blood is all over Niall's lips and the taste is still prominent in his mouth yet he doesn't dare to swallow or lick it away. 

Instead he leans over, "tell me how it tastes," and twines a hand in Harry's hair to pull him close, lips already parted when they meet. 

Harry whimpers and moans, pressing closer as his tongue coaxes against Niall's. He's licking it out of his mouth until all he tastes is Niall and even then he doesn't stop, just as hooked on him as he was on the blood. It's softer though, raw but not rough and when Niall drops his hand from Harry's hair and loops both arms around his waist instead, Harry falls against him willingly, pliantly. It makes Niall's heart beat a little faster and a soft sigh escapes his mouth that is swallowed by Harry instantly.

"I love you," Niall gasps after breaking the kiss, hands trailing down Harry's spine. "I always think _this_ is the most I can love you, that it's all I can give and feel but then you do shit like that and I think _no, I love him more now_. How the fuck are you doing that?"

It's a little upsetting, really, because he doesn't even feel like he can put it into words anymore. Every expression feels dated and not quite right because this is more, this is _them_ and it's... too much. He scowls when Harry just laughs at him, all bright and sparkling.

"I don't know, but I love you too. All words are just growing with us, I guess? It's _forever_ , Niall. Let me show you."

"What do you mean?"

Harry just smiles at him. "Walk with me, yeah? In the stars."

Before he can answer Harry bursts into light, a shining trail on the sheets that Niall quickly follows, golden rain holding on to the crimson gleam. It's still a strange sensation, to know that this is what they actually are, that their bodies never mattered, even though these two particular vessels mean so much to them, so much that they never want to leave them for good. Together they can race across the sky and come closer to the stars than ever before and he knows Harry is looking at them, thinking that this is where broken hearts go. Only theirs are whole now, finally, as Harry weaves himself through Niall, like he's breaking them apart and knitting them up again, his words echoing in Niall's head. _The way it's supposed to be_. 

He is right. Because this moment is what fills their words with meaning, is what gives them a sense of purpose, more intimate than fucking each other through the sheets. It's thunder and liquid iron, like a star about to be born and Niall drowns in Harry, literally, until he falls apart all over again. But nothing gets lost in the universe and they are just there, melting into each other until they are one for a split second, a blinding sun that only has moments to live before it crushes down on earth and wrecks everything. 

And that's what they do, they tumble onto the ground by the lake, the impact pushing the air out of their lungs as they roll across the soft grass. For a moment Niall isn't even sure whether he is Niall or Harry. He breathes in sharply when he finally comes to a stop on his back, panting and sweating. Harry is right next to him, half on his stomach and with dilated eyes, like they always are right after he comes. Niall knows then that he doesn't need to say anything but if he wanted, the same words would be enough this time. Because Harry knows now what Niall feels, every little thing.

They share a grin that slowly turns into full blown laughter. It makes their stomachs hurt at some point and they try to stop, they really do, but they're still giggling when Niall shifts closer, dragging the heel of his hand over Harry's cheek to wipe away the tears. They kiss between little chuckles and they kiss again until their lips hurt and they don't stop kissing even when it starts to burn. 

Niall is absolutely sure then that he would do it all again, that he would rip worlds apart to be here with Harry and he _knows_ that it is forever. There's no need to say it, but Harry says it anyway, whispers it into his heated skin with a smile. Niall says it back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. It's done! We can't believe it. Look at this dark verse getting all the happy endings lmao. Can _you_ believe that this whole story was inspired by a silly conversation that somehow went like this?
> 
> "Zeus is kind of a dick, isn't he."
> 
> "yeah... let's kill him."
> 
> "..."
> 
> "..."
> 
> "Okay."
> 
>  
> 
> Aaaand some final words from your authors:
> 
>  **Squishy:** So first of all, I really want to thank you guys for the support, it has really kept me going and I'm glad that I could use this opportunity to improve my english skills because boooooy no I'm not a native speaker and WRITING IS HARD. So yeah, thank you all! And special thanks to my sister/friend who wrote this whole series with me, I loved every second of it. Maybe we'll write a few more snippets but the BIG storyline has come to an end... This verse really has grown on me :3 (and if you want to talk to me, I created a 1D sideblog here: <https://squishyharold.tumblr.com/> )
> 
>  **Soft:** SORRY THIS IS LONG LMAO  
>  god where do i start?? one of my new years resolution was to write more and i honestly don't think i could've gotten off to a better or more fun start lmao!!!  
> this would never ever have been possible without my big sister/friend (quite literally cause she dragged me into this fandom, i just encouraged the writing and it quickly spiralled from there xD) i'm pretty sure this was both our first times co-writing on a story?? and i can't guess how many hours over the last few months we've spent discussing, laughing, crying, CRYING WITH LAUGHTER and i don't think there's been a day since january we haven't not talked about this au and honestly i will cherish forever the time we've spent creating this lil universe together. i absolutely adore and admire you so much tasha, thank from the bottom of my heart ;;____;;  
> last but not least and most importantly, thank YOU for the support you've shown in any way for this series and sharing in the journey with us!!!!!! it's been real yall, it was a joy to write for you <3
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **And in cause you imagined this like a movie....[here is a song for the credits](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r-jAEM-oEiQ) :) We named the series after it.**

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you like it so far! kudos and comments are very much appreciated ❤


End file.
